1 Feather in the Wind
by AlyssC01
Summary: Way to complicated to try and explain here! Read inside!COMPLETED!
1. Run in

**Feather in the Wind.**

_(This is a long author's note. If you know what this is about you can skip to the story. Sorry! Opening chapters always take long to… Open.)  
TITLE: Feather in the Wind.   
AUTHOR: AlyssaC  
EMAIL: alyssac01hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: Adventure  
PAIRINGS: Hint of SJ and the usual AB  
SPOILERS: None that I know of.   
RATING: PG-Little bit of minor language (again).   
WARNINGS: Very minor language. And, this has not been Beta'd save by me so there might be some mistakes.   
FEEDBACK: Please, I even take constructive critics. Constructive mind you.   
DISCLAIMER: 'Skydancers' does not belong to me. I don't know who they do belong to, but it's not me.   
Joanie-Ellen and all the original plot twists do belong to me though and I'm very protective. If you do want to use her, or some of the other story plots please ask first.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story, written after a story that should've been written after it. I actually wouldn't have bothered writing it, had I not received such soul lifting reviews on the "second one" that I decided 'heck why not?'. I thought very long and hard on how to approach this and I think I'll suggest that you read "To Dance with Lords and Ladies" first. Yes, it's the second one, but it's fairly self explanatory. (Regular Readers are welcome to argue this point). The thing is, I think that you should know J-E before you actually find out how she came to the academy. And, purely for the fact that it might take a while for this one to get finished. I'm very busy, (getting a degree in science is harder than I thought!) but I hope to upload a new chapter every two weeks. Wish me luck! For Jewel, who had some questions on "To Dance...", they're at the bottom. Thanks for reading this!   
BACKGROUND: Those who have read my previous stories can skip to the story.   
All of you other people. Joanie-Ellen is an orphan who I created because I felt Dame Skyla was an incredibly lonely person and needed a little bit of spice in her life. This is the story of how J-E came to the academy.   
DEDICATED to all of those who have read "To Dance" and inspired me to write this fic.   
GA! Finished!_   
**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Run in.**   
  
"Stop that kid!"   
"Joanie, you're a dead twerp!"   
"We're going to get you for this one!"   
A young girl ran through the late afternoon crowds. Dirty blond hair stood in all directions as she agilely wove her way through the people.   
"Get out of my way!" She snapped and elbowed a man.  
She glanced behind her, noticed that the big youths were still there and picked up her pace with a curse.   
"Damn it you guys, it's just a wall!" She called back, uncharacteristically – a bit breathless. "Honest busi… Whoops!"   
Having not paid attention where she was going she didn't notice the blond woman in front of her…   
Who didn't notice her either.   
  
Dame Skyla dropped the heavy shopping bags on the pavement and turned around to look for her companion. Today was not turning out as she had hopped. Had it been up to her, she would've been in bed reading the book that she had been busy with for two months.   
  
A sudden emergency announcement of cold weather had literally shattered all her hopes of a quite weekend though, as she and her Head cookdorm mistress had to buy some emergency supplies in fear that they might get snowed in.   
  
There wasn't a cloud in the sky but…   
  
An oldish Hispanic woman trudged up the frozen sidewalk, expertly balancing the heavy shopping bags, using them as weights to counter her own.   
  
"My dear old husband, rest his soul, always said that when a sky's as clear as this we'll have snow for a week."   
  
Skyla wanted to give the woman an irritated look but decided on indifference.   
  
"You're husband is not dead Sonya."   
  
The woman snorted and put the bags down. "Gosh yes," she exclaimed, "but I wish he was."   
  
At this, Skyla had to laugh. She knew Sonya Romano's husband, he was her gardener at the Academy. For as long as she could remember the two had been at each other's throats, bickering about that, arguing about this.   
  
Yet, if anyone dared suggest divorce to them, they'd be sorry.   
  
Sonya dropped her bags and turned around. "There are only two more bags left." She said. "I'll go get them; you can stand here by the truck. Don't freeze now."   
  
Before Skyla could comment the woman was off again.   
  
Shaking her head, Skyla decided that she could only see herself as privileged to…   
  
Her next thoughts were on the ground, wondering how the hell she gotten there.   
  
And for that matter, who was on top of her.   
  
The figure scrambled off of her with a string of curses.   
  
Skyla opened her eyes, only to make contact with two deep brown pools. The girl, as she could see now, blinked and pulled away – breathing heavily.   
  
"Sorry." She muttered and glanced behind her. Her whole frame tensed as she prepared to shoot off again but was overwhelmed by a fit of coughing.   
  
Without realizing what she was doing Dame Skyla had sat up to steady the girl as her small frame shook with ferocity of her chest spasm.  
  
As her coughing subsided the young girl leaned forward to catch her breath. Immediately her eyes shot up and soughed out something in the crowd.   
  
Relief sparked in her eyes and there was a small twitch in the corner of her mouth before she squirmed away from Skyla's touch and turned to face the woman.   
  
"I am… So sorry!" The kid said suddenly. "Really, so sorry." She held up her hands in an innocent gesture. "Are you okay?"   
  
Without waiting for a reply she jumped up and pulled the woman out of the soggy snow drift next to the road.   
  
Too baffled at the quick change in her manner Skyla nodded.   
  
"You shouldn't be running on these sidewalks." She said without thinking. "They're very slippery."   
  
The kid raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "Yeah." She said dismissively, coughed then slipped her hands into her pockets before she resumed seeking out the last pieces of obnoxious mud on Skyla's person. "You'll have to wash the dress when you get home. I really didn't see you, or. I did, it was just too late. I'm really so sorry."   
  
Dame Skyla's shock was quickly beginning to fade to amusement as she watched the kid fuss around her.   
  
"It's… Okay." She said and tried to get her to stand still. "Really. Are you okay? That's a nasty cough you have."   
  
Again the raised eyebrow. "Fine." The girl said and looked around her. "That's why I was running you see, I'm late. My mom's waiting for me by the bus stop but I got sidetracked. Gonna take me to the doctor now you see? My mother."   
  
Dame Skyla nodded. "That's a good idea." She said and started gathering the scattered groceries. The kid immediately chipped in and took most of them from her with a:  
  
"Let me help, this your truck? There…"   
  
Before she could really even blink all the packages that had been standing around the truck was loaded in and settled in the back.   
  
Her young accomplice sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve as she pulled the tarp tight.   
  
"All settled." She said. "You gonna leave now?" She looked almost hopeful.   
  
Shaking her head, trying to get back into the swing of things, Skyla studied the girl closely for the first time.   
  
She couldn't have been more than eleven.   
  
Dame Skyla took in her dirty-oversized clothes, gaunt cheeks and dirty mousy colored hair. She didn't miss the haunted look that hid behind her alert brown eyes. As she became aware of the fact that the woman was studying her, her petite body tensed up. The intense look that entered her gaze sent sudden shivers of dèja vu down Dame Skyla's spine. She could've sworn that she had seen her before. ((SEE AN BELOW))   
  
"I'm just waiting for my companion to come back." She said murmured distracted. "What's your name child?"  
  
A shadow of caution crossed over the girl's young features. She looked over her shoulder before she started grinning again in a carefree manner.   
  
"Joanie."   
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Just Joanie?" She queried.   
  
The kid nodded, her dark eyes rested on something behind Skyla. She tensed and shifted back against the car.   
  
"Dame Skyla!" Sonya's voice erupted behind her. "Don't you give that kid any money; she'll nab your purse the moment it's in your hand! Hey you, shoo!"  
  
Joanie's reaction was like that of a dog which was use to being kicked. She shied away but staid close to the car. Her brown eyes flashed.   
  
"I didn't ask her for money!" She snapped. "I'm only helping!"   
  
Sonya held up a fist as she stopped by the car. "I know you lot." She said threatening. "I lost two grocery bags to you bunch of hooligans last week. Get off or…"   
  
Skyla quickly stepped in between the two. "Easy there Sonya." She said sternly. "She was only helping me. I slipped in the mud."   
  
The Hispanic woman grunted. "Then what is she still doing here?" She queried.   
  
"I offered to take her to the bus stop." Skyla said without thinking. "We are going that way, aren't we? She has to meet her mother there and I kept her up."  
  
She did not miss the look of utter relief and gratitude that crossed the child's face.   
  
Sonya Romano wasn't convinced but, she couldn't argue with her boss.   
  
"We have to go to the post office so I guess we can drop her off." She said begrudgingly. "You are sitting in the back."   
  
"Sonya!" Skyla said shocked but Joanie brushed it off as she loosened the tarp again and hopped in.   
  
"I want to." She told the woman. "It's just a quick trip anyway. Don't want to take your space. I don't like close spaces anyway."   
  
Skyla wanted to argue against the two but realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere. She watched as Joanie fished a beanie out of a bag that hug over her one shoulder and pull it over her hair. She glanced behind her for a quick second, her eyes worried. Skyla followed her gaze to a group of youths hanging around close by.   
  
"Dame Skyla?" Sonya was already in the truck, the passenger side open.   
  
Sighing Skyla settled in and gave the woman a disapproving look. "She was only trying to help." She said and fastened her seatbelt. "You shouldn't judge kids like that so quickly Sonya." The Hispanic woman grunted and shifted the vehicle into gear.   
  
"Trust me Dame Skyla," she said, "with kids like these you can never judge them too quickly. They're trouble with a capital T."   
  
Skyla shook her head and glanced in the rearview mirror.   
  
"She just wants to get to the bus to meet her mother Sonya." She said patiently. "Tell me what's not innocent about that…"   
  
The conversation lasted long past the post office.   
  
What Skyla missed, was the not so innocent Italian sign of Good Will Joanie threw in the youths' direction when the two women weren't looking…   
  
_AN: Okay, this is the first chapter so I feel as if it's a bit clumsy. But I can guarentee that it will hopefully become a bit more flowing down the line. I always have problems starting at the beginning of the story. Oh, before i forget. Skyla has actually seen Joanie before. There was an episode where the 5 Skydancers went back in time. I can't remember exactly how (think i came in late) but they met Skyla there when she was still young and not even married to her husband yet. (I remember something about her being shy or afraid of him?) If there is anyone who knows a bit more details about this episode please send it to me. I want to write that story was well because it plays a big plot hole in my story but I can't remember anything save that they went back in time and that the dogs were still puppies... Either way, keep that in mind.   
  
AN on ToDanceWithL&L: (if you haven't read this story yet, don't read any further. Spoilers!)   
  
Sorry! My mistake! I actually meant for it to be sort of veiled. What you need to figure out, (I'll go look at the piece again and see whether i can edit it so that it's more obvious) is that Joanie's Silver Feather comes from Horse. That's why she could muster such a great power in the storm (she was acutally using his) and why he took such a fancy to her. That's also what he meant by she's a representive of all 3 worlds. Skyla wanted him to tell her that from the beginning, but Horse wants Joanie to figure it out by herself. Sorry again! My mistake. Oh, and thank you for the GREAT review. Take care. Alys _


	2. Hide and Seek

_AN: Well, here I am again. Sorry, yes this is short chapter, i had meant to write more but was struck out for a curve ball by another dreaded Microbiology test. Creepers, you might think, does this girl do anything but write tests? She always uses it as an excuse... Well, yes. Sadly I do!!! I plan my life one test at a time! Luckily, i know you understand, :-). So, here we go. More AN at the bottom for you Gem.   
  
_**Chapter 02: Hide and Seek.   
**  
Joanie-Ellen wasn't exactly in trouble.   
  
But, she was going to get it, if she got caught.   
  
She would never have even considered painting over one of the youth gang's walls, had she not been paid by another to do it. As it were, the fifty dollars in her pocket begged to be used at the nearest Food Mart or McDonalds' in the neighborhood. She would even have settled for the Indian Take Away stall next to the grocer, even though her stomach was too sensitive for the spicy food.   
  
Sadly, she had woken up to a world that wanted her blood, or at least make her sorry that she ever picked up the white paint brush.  
  
What's more, she wasn't feeling all that well. She never felt great, having less than seven meals a week but she never felt… Bad.   
  
Having always believed that she had fairly good fortunes, she was somewhat disappointed when things were slowly but surely turning against her.  
  
And pleasantly relieved when she found out that she still had some luck up her sleeve.   
  
Pressing herself against a wall Joanie watched the two women enter the post office. She wondered whether the one she had run into realized that she had saved her from a potentially nasty beating. She sniffed and turned around to leave, yet… Found that she couldn't. She had left her bag in the back of the truck.   
  
Joanie cursed and turned around. Everything she had was in that backpack. She couldn't just leave it! Cursing again, using words longer than she, Joanie returned to the truck. Inside the Post office she could still see the two women, each momentarily occupied. They didn't look out.   
  
She bit her lip and, wrapping herself in an air of confidence, walked over to the truck and lifted the back tarp. Something she had learned long ago was that, if you acted as if you were suppose to do something, people very rarely took notice.  
  
Crawling in underneath the tarp, Joanie rummaged through the grocery bags. Hers must've slipped back. She sniffed and decided that today definitively wasn't her day.   
  
She crawled in further, but froze as she heard voices.   
  
"Look at this; she didn't even close the tarp properly."   
  
"She was late Sonya."   
  
_She_ was screwed.   
  
Joanie held her breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch, this was not going to be pretty.   
  
The tarp lifted a little, her body tensed… And was plunged in darkness.   
  
Joanie heard the older woman mutter under her breath as she tightened the tarp.   
  
Not sure what to do, she turned on her back and frowned at what had been her escape route. There was no way of sneaking out now with out being noticed.   
  
Joanie-Ellen sniffed and stifled a cough as the car started.   
  
_Oh dear…_   
-----------------------  
_AN: To Gem, and anybody else who wondered. (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TO DANCE WITH LORDS AND LADIES!)   
  
Girl, you are an Author's worst nightmare, my biggest fear at the moment is that you might ask me a question which i won't be able to answer! ;-)   
  
No, don't fret, ask anything that comes to mind, it boosts my confidence because it means that people actually think a bit further and that keeps me on my toes.   
  
I can answer your last question believe it or not. I would've been able to before I wrote Chapter 18 (save for the reason that Joanie's just special) but in there, I had caught my own plot bunny with out even meaning to! The reason Skyla gave Joanie the Silver Feather is based on a combination of things. Firstly, it was under the urgings of the Tinker, who had either discovered it, or had been given it by the Horse when he had tromped over to the Flightless Realm (I'm still deciding that). Secondly, in the story that i'm planning where the 5 Joanie go back in time, the Tinker (very young at that stage) had made a note of the strange visitors. Joanie, because of her Silver Feather had drawn his attention from the start. Now, what leaves to be seen is whether he actually recognises her a few years down the road but that also played a factor in it. The third reason, is purely because Skyla had sensed that Joanie couldn't just be a normal Skydancer - the special reason - and lastly, although she doesn't figure out in the beginning that the group had moved back in time she sort of felt that it seemed right for Joanie to get the Silver Feather. Some other reasons might still pop up along the line. The most important aspect and idea to be explored here is Cause and Effect. Because Joanie had been in Skyla's past, Destiny, Fate, the Wheel of Time, what ever you want to call it had placed in motion a set of events that made sure that Joanie will end up with Skyla at some point or another. It's unavoidable.   
  
Creepers, what a mouthful. I hope you understand half of it, because I just re-read it and I don't think that I do. :-p   
  
Hopefully, i'll have the next chapter up by next week.   
  
Keep save and well till then!  
  
Alys_


	3. Into the Mountain

AN: More AN at the bottem. ;D  
  
---------------  
  
**Chapter 3: Into the Mountain   
**  
There were only two ways up to, or out of the High-Hope Dance Academy. One was up with a specially installed track of cable carts. This was the method most frequently used by students, teachers and visitors alike.  
  
It as certainly preferable to the second method.  
  
Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Dame Skyla sat back as they drove up the back entrance to the academy. She never felt particularly safe when driving with Sonya Romano - for even on the best of roads, in the pleasantest of weather, her driving skills were some what lacking.   
  
Driving with her, up the mountain pass in snow that had steadily started to come down faster and faster was an experience to inspire partial memory loss.   
  
"Um hmm hmm..." Sonya whistled to herself as she got out of the truck. "It's as we said, that road will be as blocked as our plumbing mid term."   
  
Skyla had to take a moment or two to collect herself.   
  
"Our plumbing is fine Sonya." She said and climbed out slowly. "Your husband keeps things running smoothly around here, all year around."   
  
The Hispanic muttered something and moved to the back of the truck. She undid the tarp and took out the closest two bags.   
  
Skyla smiled at her and shook her head. "Leave the bags Sonya." She said and slipped her hands into her sleeves. "I'll get some of the students to unload it. We deserve something warm in our bodies."   
  
"Amen to that." Sonya replied and left the two bags by the wheels. "Come on, I will make you a spiced tea as you have never tasted it before Dame Skyla. My sister sent me a new recipe…"  
  
The two women left the garage without noticing two things.   
  
The first thing was that one of the bags Sonya had lifted out of the back was not a shopping bag. The next was a weak muffled cough from underneath the tarp.   
  
Yet, as the door closed behind them, there was no further movement or sounds from the back of the truck.   
  
Everything was still as the temperature in the garage continued to drop.   
  
_Cold.   
Very cold.  
  
_Joanie fought to bring herself to consciousness. Before she was even fully awake she was already moving this way and that, trying to warm her frozen limbs. Her head hurt, her throat was dry and sore and she had trouble breathing. Taking a deep breath she struggled to open her eyes only to find that she was enclosed in total darkness.   
  
Joanie lay very still for a few moments, listening to her hampered breathing as she tried to remember where she was. Her chest was sore and thick, it felt as if she was breathing through water. The cold drove her to start moving again.   
  
Raising her arms she felt an obstacle marring her way. She frowned and moved her fingers over the sheet of material spanned over her head.   
  
It was then that she remembered where she was. or rather, in what she had been last. Coughing Joanie struggled out of what she could only describe as a thick curtain and crawled to the back of the truck. The packages as well as her own bag were gone.   
  
Edgings of panic flowed through her as she paused to listen for any sounds around her. All was eerily quiet in the dark place.   
  
Shivering Joanie pulled herself out of the truck, coughing again. As she lowered her legs to the ground she experienced a panic filled moment where they threatened to buckle underneath her. She felt terrible and didn't think that she'd have the strength to keep moving. Looking around Joanie's eyes started to adjust to the dark. As she had suspected, she was in a garage – locked up tight for the night. With shaking legs – from the cold and her weak condition – Joanie moved around to try and warm up. She looked around for something else to help fend off the cold but there was nothing that she could see.   
  
Cursing softly Joanie wondered what had happened to her bag.  
  
Wondering whether she should risk it Joanie soughed out a door and ran her hands along the walls in search of a light. She wanted to know exactly what her situation was.   
  
When she found the light it didn't reveal much more than she already knew. It was snowing outside; she could see the faint silver flecks drifting past the window. She didn't know how late it was, but she guessed that it was closer to midnight than sunset. Shaking she rubbed her hands together and scanned the room. Her eyebrows lifted past the hair that hung in her face as she skirted over to the back of the truck and picked up her bag. There was a shopping bag with it and for the death of her she couldn't figure out why how this had happened.   
  
Joanie quickly opened the bag to see whether everything was still there.   
  
Satisfied she returned it to its place on her shoulder.   
  
One problem solved, now for the other.   
  
Joanie-Ellen was freezing.   
  
Despite walking up and down Joanie felt herself becoming more sluggish and sleepy. She shook her head to herself, coughed again and jumped onto the one table so that she could see outside. The window was partly open, probably the reason for the garage being like a freezer.   
  
Peering out Joanie noticed another building through the snow. Braving the cold she opened the window completely and squinted for a better look.   
  
From what she could tell it seemed like a room, or a patio or something.   
  
Deciding to brave it Joanie pulled herself onto the windowsill, glanced down and slowly lowered herself to the ground outside.   
  
As she had suspected, there was no marked difference between the temperature outside and inside the garage.   
  
Looking around from her vantage point under the roof Joanie realized that her first impression had been correct. It was a room. What's more, there seemed to be some sort of light inside. She couldn't make out what sort of light it was but she didn't care. The way she figured was that any place would be warmer than the garage.   
  
Sniffing as she suppressed another cough Joanie made her way across the grounds, snow swirling around her. At some point she let out a surprised yelp as she sank into a drift of knee deep sludge but struggled out and carried on as quickly as she could.  
  
When she reached the building the first thing Joanie noticed was that the room was a lot bigger than she had originally thought.   
  
She sniffed and soughed out an open window, or at least one that she could open.   
  
On her fifth attempt she struck it lucky. By now, her hands had gone numb with cold, but Joanie still managed to get her small hands through the crack she had made and slipped open the clasp. Not bothering to even check for an alarm she climbed through the window and immediately closed it behind her.   
  
The room was definitively warmer.   
  
Rubbing her hands together Joanie looked around fascinated.  
  
This was not what she had expected.   
  
The room she was standing in was a lot more like a hall than anything else. She walked to the middle, staring up fascinated. Although there were no levels in the center, there were 3 levels up on the side. Stepping back Joanie tried to see over the first's railing. When she couldn't she jumped frustrated – cursed her height and hesitantly made her way to one of the flight of stairs.   
  
Coughing, unable to contain her curiosity anymore Joanie ran up to the first level and stopped flabbergasted.  
  
Music boxes.   
  
The whole room was filled with music boxes.   
  
Amazing.   
  
Glancing around, she slowly went to the one closest to her.   
  
She wasn't sure whether she was imagining it but she thought she could hear a faint tune vibrating from it. She ran her fingers over its smooth surface.   
  
It tingled.   
  
Grinning Joanie moved to the next in line, and the next, and the next…   
  
_((AN: Sorry for the long monolog, I'm not fond of writing them and came this . close to just stuffing it, but it wouldn't been right would it? Now. Yes, you can carry on. Action ahoy!))_   
  
She didn't realize that she wasn't alone till the lights came on.   
  
Joanie gasped and froze.   
  
"Hallo?" A low melodious voice called. "Who's here?"   
  
Suppressing the sudden urge to cough Joanie slowly sank down to the ground.   
  
There was a sound of shifting fiber as the person moved.  
  
The alarmed girl tried to make herself as small as possible as she started to shift towards the stairs.   
  
"You guys?" The voice was sterner now. "Who ever's in here, please show yourself."  
  
When there was no reply the person seemed to come to a decision.   
  
"Whirl, Twirl, search."   
  
Joanie knew that tone. And, she knew that sound.   
  
There was nothing more spine chilling than the sound of dog claws clicking on tiles.  
  
And, knowing that they were coming for you.   
  
Joanie jumped up in a bolt of dead panic and hauled ass towards the stairs. Half way down she stopped and stared at the two twin dogs.   
  
The animals lowered their heads and growled at her as one.   
  
Coughing, Joanie held up her hands and slowly started to move back up the stairs.   
  
"Easy there puppies." She said in a shaky voice. "Just… Take it easy now I'm…"   
  
She turned so quickly that she lost her balance and almost crashed down but lightning reflexes helped her to re-shift her balance, miss a step and race towards the opposite side of the level.   
  
The dogs yelped excited as they gave chase.   
  
Joanie managed to make to the other side before they caught up with her.   
  
It was one of those moments in her life where she lost a few seconds. One moment she was running, the next she was on the floor, gasping for breath because her fall had knocked out her wind.   
  
Two very heavy paws pinned her to the ground. Whimpering in fear Joanie tried to protect her exposed neck; she could feel the dog's warm breath brushing over her hair. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to be mauled.   
  
The dog, joined by his friend, opened his mouth and…   
  
Started licking her.   
  
Yelping with surprise Joanie managed to turn out from underneath him and squirm away. The dogs went bizerk, but strangely not with ferocity. Yelping excited both jumped up against her, licking her as if she was some long lost friend. Joanie cried out and tried to fend them off, not understanding the gesture at all.   
  
"Whirl! Twirl!"   
  
The woman's sharp tone did nothing to deter them as they barked happily and chased each other in circles. Out of the corner of her eye Joanie saw a blond woman walk up the stairs. It was the same one who had helped her that morning.   
  
Her hair hung loose this time, the soft blond locks hanging past her chest line. She stopped surprised as she noticed the dogs' actions.   
  
"Twirl? Whirl…" her attention shifted. "Joanie?"  
  
Joanie, wheezing for breath, gave her a wild eyed look, glanced at the dogs one last time and shot off down the stairs, roughly pushing the woman out of the way.   
  
She didn't stop when she heard her name called again, nor did she glance back to see whether the dogs were following her. With a speed that was her trademark Joanie-Ellen ran back to the window, pushed it open and jumped through – fleeing into the cold, dark world outside.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
_AN: As I said in the middle of the paragraph, i'm not fond of too long descriptive paraghraps but I had to put that it because i wanted Joanie to be in the Music room. I reconstructed it as best i can remember but it's more based on my own scetches at the moment than I actually think it was.   
  
To Gem:   
  
Don't worry, I love your questions so if there's more, bring it on. As to the other people reviewing, :-) I think you're the only one currently reading it. People don't remember, or want to remember Skydancers, or for that matter that they ever watched it. You have no idea how i'm being teased by some of my other fanfiction.net friends for writing this. But, I don't mind. Hey, here's an idea to try and get some reviews:  
  
HEY YOU! YES YOU, THE ONE READING THIS STORY WITH OUT PLANNING ON PUSHING THE GO BUTTON. Shame on you. Yes, shame on you. Go push it right now. Right now I say. Keeping me in suspence. Who do you think you are.   
  
Maybe that will work :-p Something i'd like you do to while reading this, is notice how Joanie has changed from this story to "To Dance".   
  
Keep smiling and keep well sista,   
  
Alys.   
  
Oh, P.S Silver Storm, if you're still you there let me know girl_. 


	4. Cold Touch

AN: Quick correction before you can begin. At the moment there are TWO people reading this, sorry Sil! Because i hadn't heard from you - save for the time you reviewed - i wasn't sure whether you were still reading. :D Glad to know that you're still there and hope that this is so far living up to everybody's expectations! More at the bottom.   
  
Chapter 4: Cold touch.   
  
Dame Skyla had not been prepared for this.   
  
She had sensed that something was amiss in the Music Room and had come down quite prepared to either chase out some of the more curious students or find one her Skydancers. She knew that Jade in particular liked to come here when she wanted to think. She would never in her wildest dreams have thought that she'd find who she did.   
  
"Joanie wait!" Pushing herself up from where she had fallen on the steps Skyla gathered up her night gown and quickly tried to follow the girl.   
  
Whirl and Twirl were two steps behind her, their behavior growing stranger by the minute. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they bounded after the girl, acting as if they were playing with her.   
  
"Heel you two!" Dame Skyla commanded. "Joanie please, wait!"   
  
It was too late for that request.   
  
Joanie had already managed to open one of the windows and vaulted through. Dame Skyla reached the window just in time to see the girl stumble onto the snow, scramble up and ran in the direction of the forest.   
  
"Damn it." The woman cursed softly and climbed through the window as well. Whirl and Twirl jumped through with ease. The three of them gave chase until the light from the Music Room disappeared. Loosing sight of the tracks Skyla paused and tried to call the girl again but no avail.   
  
Frowning, she rubbed her hands over her arms; trying to fend off the pressing cold. The snow was falling so densely now that she could barely make out the tree line in front of her.   
  
Whirl and Twirl sat next to her, still whining with excitement. The woman shook her head and hunched next to them, running her cold fingers through their hair.   
  
"What's gotten into you two?" She whispered softly. "You frightened her."   
  
She tried one last time to call out to the girl before she stood up.   
  
"Whirl, follow her baby." She commanded the dog as she rested her hand on the other. "We'll come and find you as soon as I get some extra help."   
  
The dog barked excited and bounded off. Twirl wanted to follow but Skyla motioned for him to follow her as she returned to the Music Room.   
  
"Stay with me my pet." She said quickly and tapped her leg. "You're the only one who'll be able to follow them if this snow carries on coming down like this."   
  
"Man but she made waves." Slam said as he struggled to keep his balance in the thick snow. "How can one move that fast in a mess like this?"   
  
Breeze shook his head in marvel. "Either she ran very light, or she's very fit." He said, his breath like a cloud in front of him. "You said that you know her?"   
  
He glanced at Skyla.   
  
The woman paused and shone her torch on the fast disappearing tracks. "I only met her today or rather yesterday." She glanced at her watch. "She helped me with the shopping."   
  
Slam, who was walking in front, glanced back at them. "How do you think she managed to get here?" He queried.   
  
Skyla shook her head. "My guess would be in the back of the truck." She said. "She must've snuck in when we weren't paying attention. Where's Twirl?"  
  
The two boys stopped and looked around. "Yo, Twirl!" Slam shouted. "Give us a bark boy!"   
  
They were rewarded by two twin barks.   
  
"Finally." Breeze breathed. "Come on!"   
  
The two boys trotted – or near enough – ahead of Dame Skyla.   
  
She found them a few moments later, kneeling next to something in the snow. Frowning, she approached them slowly. "Have they lost the scent?" She asked.   
  
Breeze turned around and moved a bit to the side, revealing the two dogs.   
  
"No, they found her." He said, his voice tense with worry. "She's down."   
  
Shining her light on what they were kneeling over, Dame Skyla realized that Whirl and Twirl were lying in the snow each snuggled up next to a motionless figure.   
  
"Oh no." She said softly. "Damn it."   
  
Kneeling next to the party, Dame Skyla motioned for Whirl and Twirl to stand up. The girl was lying in the snow – apparently unconscious.   
  
The woman turned her on her back and checked her breathing.   
  
"She's wheezing." She said hurriedly. "Come on; let's get her back to the academy."  
  
Breeze took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around the young girl. With Slam's help he managed to pick her up and get his footing. He gave Skyla a worried look.   
  
"She's very thin." He said as they started heading back. "And very cold."  
  
Slam was lighting the way ahead of Breeze as Dame Skyla kept her torch light on Joanie's face. "I had noticed back in town." She said. "I think she's sick as well. Jade's waiting for us back in the Music Room with blankets; I woke her when Twirl went to get you."   
  
The boys nodded. They carried on in silence till they reached the Music Room.   
  
Jade was already waiting for them, clutching a blanket to her chest. She was still dressed in her sleep wear, her pitch black hair pulled back into a loose braid.   
  
She stood back as they came to the door, her eyes dancing over the still form in Breeze's arms.   
  
"What happened?" She asked.   
  
Dame Skyla motioned for her to put the blanket on the floor.   
  
"Put her on the blanket Breeze." She said as she turned of her torch. "I'm not sure. Easy now, mind her head."   
  
Cradling her gently Breeze slowly pulled his arms out from underneath her as he rested Joanie on the ground. Dame Skyla felt for the girl's pulse, immediately noticing how cold she was to touch. Breeze brought his head close to her chest, listening to her hindered breathing. His dark eyes were troubled as he looked up at Skyla.   
  
"It sounds as if there's water on her lungs." He stated.   
  
The woman frowned. "Pneumonia." She stated softly.   
  
Slam cursed softly. "Had that once." He stated. "Not pleasant. Should I go call the doctor?"   
  
Dame Skyla's eyes were anxious as she rested a hand on Joanie's forehead.   
  
"He took the weekend off." She replied. "He's not here."   
  
Jade, who had tentatively touched Joanie's cheek, sat back. "We should do something to get her warm." She stated, her voice thin with emotion. "She's very cold."   
  
Dame Skyla nodded absently as she started to wrap the blankets around the unresponsive child. "Did you bring anymore blankets Jade?" She queried distracted.   
  
The girl frowned slightly at her tone. "Yeah, at least two more." She said. "I didn't exactly know what to expect." She glanced at Slam who was shivering slightly. "And, I thought that you would like some as well."   
  
Skyla shook her head. "There's not time for that." She said, her voice clearer. "Breeze, can you carry her again or should Slam or I take her?"   
  
The Indian boy nodded. "I can do it." He stated self assured.   
  
Dame Skyla nodded as she stood up. "Good." She said. "Slam, take another blanket and help Breeze wrap her up. Jade, lock up this door and window. I'll get the entrance."   
  
The three youths, use to the routine, looked up startled.   
  
"You're taking her the wingdom?" Breeze asked surprised.   
  
The woman nodded over a distance. "It's the only way." She said. "The Tinker can help her, we can't – not till the roads are cleared and we can get off of the mountain."  
  
The three shared a look.  
  
"Okey docey." Slam breathed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is going to be interesting."   
  
AN: Firstly, there might be some inaccuracies concerning snow and cold weather. You must understand, I come from a sunny country where the coldest temperatures I've ever had to brave were about 0 degrees Celsius. Please don't call my bluff! ;-P   
  
I was recently struck down by a wave of misfortune (flu) and spend a whole day laying in front of the television feeling extremely sorry for myself. I ended up watching Cartoon Network for the first time in my life and came to the conclusion that they don't make cartoons the way they use to. Maybe it's just because I'm really too old for the stuff but what happened to the quality?! Powerpuff Girls? Samuri Jack? Ed Edd 'n Eddy?! THE CRAMP TWINS!!! What has happened the Gummi Bears, Duck Tales, X-Men, Skydancers ;-) or DragonFlyze? Hell, I'd even settle for Beverly Hill Teens. (Though, mind you it's way down on the list). I can understand what's happening to today's youth or most of them anyway. They're not getting the right education! There's no more Good wins Evil in the classic style of Gummi Bears, nor heart felt stories as in Winnie the Pooh. It's really really sad. All I saw was terrible characters with no depth or background, appalling grammar, no respect for their elders and terrible animation. What frightens me is that i have a niece a little under a year old. What sort of progarms will she have to watch to by the time she can appreciate television? Frightening thought.   
  
Am I the only one who feels this way or, do you agree?   
  
I just wanted to share this thought because I really had a culture shock. Thanks for reading!   
  
Alyssa   
  
-;-- 


	5. Tinkering

_AN: Well, I'm BACK! Hey you guys, i hope you're still well and safe. Read the chapter, then we or rather I can chat. ;-)   
_  
**Chapter 5: Tinkering in the Middle of the Night**.   
  
It took six hard knocks to rouse the Tinker.   
  
"I'm old, not deaf." They heard the old man mutter as he reached the door. "By the stars, who's bothering me at this time of the night." There was a sound of a key being inserted into the lock but an eyepiece on the door opened first.   
  
"What… Your Highness?"   
  
Despite the circumstances, Queen Skyla smiled at his sudden change of tone. The Tinker opened the door, illuminating the group. Queen Skyla nodded her head as he bowed at her.   
  
"My apologies for disturbing you at this hour, Master Tinker." She said and stepped aside so that he could see Breeze, who was still carrying Joanie. "But we wouldn't have come unless it was urgent."   
  
The tinker gave Breeze one look, did a head count and visibly paled. "What happened?" He asked as he let them through. "How long have you been here?"   
  
Skyla immediately picked up on his train of thought.   
  
"She's not one of mine." She said quickly. "The other's aren't here. We're the only ones who came."   
  
Breeze placed Joanie on the couch the Tinker had shown him to and stepped aside so that the healer could look at her. The old man knelt down and unwrapped the precious package. His eyes softened as he studied the youth's gaunt features. He took off her beanie and rested his hand on her forehead as he felt for her pulse.   
  
"She's still very cold." He murmured. "Her pulse weak…" He looked at Skyla for an explanation.  
  
"She had been out in the cold ten… Maybe fifteen minutes that I know of, there's no telling how long before that." The woman in formed him. "Listen to her breathing."   
  
The Tinker had already brought his head to her chest. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Waterlungs." He confirmed.   
  
"That's what I thought." Skyla replied and stepped closer. She had been standing with her three Skydancers. "She had been running and…"   
  
"Collapsed, most probably because she couldn't breathe." The Tinker finished for her. "I'm not even going to ask." He sighed and sat back. "You did a good thing, bringing her here, my Queen." He said and stood up. "The first thing we'll have to do is get her warm." He moved to the other room, motioning to them to wait for him.   
  
Skyla took his place and gently touched Joanie's pale cheek.   
  
The girl stirred and without warning opened her eyes. She looked around the room before she met Skyla's gaze with a vacant look.   
  
The Queen held her breath, waiting for a reaction but the girl closed her eyes again, took a painful breath – coughed – and slipped back to what ever recess held her mind. Breathing a soft sigh of relief Queen Skyla shared a look with her three Skydancers.   
  
The Tinker returned and motioned to Skyla to follow him. "You can come as well Jade." He said as he watched the woman pick up the seemingly frail and breakable child. "We need to get her out of that wet clothes. I'm running a hot bath. Slam, Breeze, please, make yourself comfortable. My home is yours."   
  
Shifting Joanie into a comfortable position Queen Skyla, followed by Jade, joined the Tinker.   
  
The door closed behind them.   
  
Breeze and Slam stared after them before they looked at each other. Breeze sighed and sad down on the closest chair.   
  
"Angelica and Camille are going to be disappointed that they missed this." He told his friend.   
  
Slam shrugged and dumped some logs in the cold fireplace. "Or, maybe they'll be relieved that they could sleep through the whole night." He pointed out. Pointing a fist at the longs he opened his hand. Flames leapt up between the logs. Slam kept his pose till he was sure they were on fire. Satisfied he moved to a chair closest to the fireplace and made himself comfortable. Breeze watched him do this before he turned his attention on the logs. The two boys stared at the flames in silence, allowing themselves to be mesmerized by the fiery dance.   
  
They were so enthralled that they didn't notice when the door opened, admitting a very harassed looking Jade. She studied to two for a long time, hugged herself and chose a chair close to Slam. The two boys blinked as they noticed her for the first time.   
  
"And?" Breeze asked, shaking himself awake. "What's happening?"   
  
Jade looked up and shook her head as she placed something on the floor next to her. "She's warm." She offered. "But still unconscious. The Tinker is making some medicine that might help…" She shook her head again. Something in her posture made Slam stand up and join her. He placed an arm around her.   
  
"What's up Jade?" He queried softly. "You don't look too hot."   
  
His soft tone was a bit more than the exhausted Jade could handle at that stage as she closed her eye and leaned against him. Slam felt her fight to keep from breaking down. "It's not right." He heard her whisper. "She's so… Emaciated, for lack of a better word. Frayed around the edges." The girl shook her head. "It's just not right for a kid to look that way, you know? I mean, doesn't anybody care, or didn't anybody care enough to notice?"  
  
Slam sighed as he held her close. "Sometimes, most people don't want to notice." He said softly. "It happens Jade."   
  
The girl sniffed. "Yeah." She said heavily as she moved away from him. "It still doesn't make it right." She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry you guys, she apologized embarrass. "I'm just a bit…"   
  
"Exhausted?" Breeze quipped in with a smile. "Don't worry, we know how you feel. How's she doing?"  
  
The girl's mouth thinned as she shook her head. "She's warmer." She said. "The Tinker and Skyla are trying to get some medicine into her. Her chest is very tight, I think they first want to focus on her breathing."   
  
They faded into a solemn silence. Slam glanced at the object Jade had dropped on the floor. "Is that a bag?" He queried.   
  
Jade blinked and nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot." She reached into her sowed in pocket. "This dropped out of one of her pockets as well." She held a faded silver object in Slam's direction. The boy blinked and took it from her. "A butterfly." He said, fiddled with the object and with out warning flung open the blade. Jade blinked at him surprised as she watched him maneuver the blade expertly.   
  
"A butterfly?" She queried stunned.   
  
Slam flipped the blade open and close a few times. "Yeah." He said pleased. "Slang. It's a flick knife you see? The handle is split in two and covers the blade. To open, you just flick open a switch and wala…" He demonstrated his smooth move again. "A butterfly."   
  
Breeze smiled at Jade's disgust as he took the knife from Slam. "I heard their better than switch knifes." He offered in his friend's direction. "Harder to maneuver, but more practical because they don't have a spring that weakens."   
  
Slam nodded and sat back. "Ditto." He echoed. "Great for close defense."   
  
Breeze tested the blade with his thumb. "Not very sharp." He said. "But, then, I don't think it's used for cooking."   
  
Jade frowned as she stared at it and rather looked to her feet. The bag she had brought from the room was still there. She lifted it to her lap and fiddled with the string to open it. Breeze put the blade on the table after securing the two handles.   
  
"Skyla had said that we could go through it, try and see what we can discover." Jade offered.   
  
Slam smiled, relieved to finally have something to do.   
  
"Bring it on baby." He said and up ended the contents onto floor.   
  
_AN: I'm not very happy with this second version of the chapter, it doesn't flow as well as I would've liked it to but, there's nothing I can do I guess. Sorry you guys, as i had said, my computor had crashed thanks to some Cyber Loon's little virus (Why do they create that stuff? WHY? WHY?!). Luckily, i didn't loose that much work because I had made Back up's the week before but I lost a lot of this specific story's chapters because it's the only one I'm currently working on, i had worked ahead because i was about to start exams... But, there's no use crying over spilled milk. I've now invested in a flash disk so hopefully, this won't happen again. Oh, computors will rise and fall but hopefuly i won't loose my work again. Either way, i wanted to say something specific... Oh, my exams are done and I have about five days' holiday ahead of me before i have to start winter school so rest assured i will reguraly update this story now. Another thing, word from the wise and weary: Never Study Veterinary Science, it's a bummer.   
  
I have a small request, if you feel that i'm loosing tract of the story - plot, or have any comments on a particular chapters style and story (positive or negative) - don't be shy, let me know - I'm writing a quite a pace so I have very little time for editing. (please, blind eye towards spelling mistakes. I see them on the Pages and shudder ;P)   
  
Keep well and keep safe as always.   
  
Alys.   
  
Oh, P.S to Gem. Thanks for the confidence you expressed in my Sister. We can only hope. Atleast she has a great hubby and, my niece has ME! (Proud aunt beaming.) I can't waite to tell her stories. I've got a ton lined up!_


	6. Miscellaneous

**Chapter 6: Miscellaneous.**   
  
Something that looked like a moldy sandwich, bottle tops mixed with loose change, an old baseball, a water bottle, a broken torch, a mixed assortment of different pencils – most with their ends broken off, two scripts in a plastic bag – one tide together with string to keep it closed and… Dame Skyla's purse.   
  
The three youths stared at it.  
  
"That little _sneak_." Jade exclaimed. "I wonder when she took it."   
  
Breeze raised an eyebrow and picked it up. "Probably when she ran into Skyla." The woman had told them how she and Joanie had met.  
  
Jade sniffed. "Thief." She said disgusted.   
  
Slam grinned at her and took the purse from Breeze. "Opportunist." He said. "Kids who live most of their lives on the street gets like that."   
  
Breeze glanced in his direction. "You think she lives on the street?" He queried.   
  
Slam nodded. "Its fairly obvious." He pointed out.   
  
They thought over this for a moment.   
  
Jade watched as Slam placed the purse back on the table. "We should tell Skyla about that." She said and frowned when Slam picked up the scripts. "That's private Slam." She told him strictly. The boy paid her no mind.   
  
"Hey." He said and slipped off the strings. "The way I figure, if she has the audacity to steal Skyla's purse, then we can take a peak at her stuff."   
  
Jade sniffed disapprovingly and shared a look with Breeze.   
  
"It's still not right." She said softly, but picked up the other book.   
  
When Slam opened the book a Polaroid picture fell out. Breeze leaned over and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment before he smiled gently. "Here." He said and handed it to Jade. The girl took it and studied the picture.   
  
The edges were fraying and there were watermarks on the surface but they could still see the image. Jade smiled too as she looked at the small girl staring back at her from astride a small scruffy pony. The kid didn't smile as she looked at the camera; her dark eyes were haunted, with her expression clearly stating that she didn't want to be there. Jade turned the picture around and studied the faded script at the back.   
  
"Joanie-Ellen." She read out loud. "Fourth birthday…" She raised an eyebrow and showed the back to the two boys. "Look at the date, this means that she's…" She made a quick calculation. "Thirteen." She and Slam said together.   
  
Breeze frowned and glanced at the closed door. "She's small for her age." He pointed out. Jade slipped the picture back into the book.   
  
Slam turned to the first page, mindful of anything else that might be loose in the book. The first thing they encountered was a short message scrawled in the untidy scrawl of kid, warning them in horrible grammar that the book didn't belong to them and they better…   
  
Breeze blinked surprised. "If this was written a while ago she certainly had a colorful vocabulary at a young age." He pointed out.   
  
The two with him laughed softly as they turned another page. It was an obvious failed attempt to start a proper diary. The writing at the top was crossed out and replaced by a drawing of an old house done in black pen. The three frowned at the drawing, taking in the detail with which it was drawn.   
  
As Slam turned another page, they found another drawing – a crow in a tree. Although you could see that it was drawn by a child, you could also see that it was done by a child with talent. Intrigued they turned the page again…   
  
The Tinker sighed wearily as he checked the girl's temperature one last time.   
  
"Her fever's will probably rise a bit higher than it is now." He said softly and checked on her pulse. "Keep giving her some of the root at regular intervals. Also, I'm going to send all of the salve with you as well. When her chest gets tight again, apply it thoroughly at regular intervals, say every two hours. That should do the trick."   
  
Queen Skyla was sitting on the other side of the bed, her hand unconsciously rubbing Joanie's arm. "And when she wakes up?" She queried softly.   
  
The Tinker sighed and drew a chair closer. "A lot of bed rest, no strenuous excersize and definitively no running." He said with a small smile. "Also, I've noticed her physical condition. Take care of what you give her to eat, nothing rich."   
  
Skyla smiled. "Don't worry." She said. "I was planning chicken soup."   
  
The Tinker raised a bush eyebrow.   
  
"Oh, so you do your own cooking now?" He jessed.   
  
The woman smiled affectionately. "I do many things." She said mysteriously and winked. "But cooking isn't one of those." She laughed softly. "I have a woman who cooks for me when I don't eat at the school." She trailed off and returned her attention to the sleeping child. The Tinker leaned forward as he sensed her mood.   
  
"What's wrong my dear?" He asked softly. "Something is troubling you."   
  
The woman looked up and half shook - half nodded her head.   
  
"I feel…" She paused and glanced at the sleeping form. "Strange about this." She said eventually. "As if there is something…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "I think I'm just tired." She said eventually. "Its late or rather early. I've had a busy week, I miss…" She rubbed over her eyes and made a dismissive guesture with her hand. "You know how it goes."   
  
The man looked at her with compassion filled eyes. "That I do." He said softly. "Do you want something to drink before you go?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes I…" She was interrupted as Joanie stirred, coughed in her sleep and turned on her side. She sighed deeply and drifted back to a deeper sleep.   
  
Queen Skyla quickly changed her mind and shook her head. "We should be getting her back to her own world." She said and stood up. "It would be a bit of a catastrophe if she woke up here. And, the other three should be getting back as well. I've kept them awake long enough."   
  
The Tinker nodded. "I'll prepare the girl for the flight back." He said. "You go prepare your kids."   
  
The woman nodded and left the room. She blinked as she entered the next room.   
  
Breeze, Slam and Jade were all huddled on one coach, their heads bend close together.   
  
She cleared her throat to make her presence known and joined them. She noticed the objects spread out on the table.   
  
"What's so interesting?" She queried.   
  
They looked up as one, a flash look of guilt crossing their faces.   
  
"We think it's her visual diary." Breeze offered and sat back so that Skyla could see the book. "She draws… Everything. You should see the stuff she has sketched Queen Skyla. It's amazing."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow as she took the book from them. She paged through a few pages. She stopped at a drawing of a park.   
  
"This one's my favorite." Jade said softly. "Look at the detail. She drew every thing, the kids playing, the dogs, the vending machines, the vendors… Moms with their kids, the homeless guy sleeping on the bench."   
  
Skyla frowned intent as she studied the montage of activities. Her eyes softened as she closed the book. "This is a very sad picture." She said softly and put the book down on the table. Her eye caught something.   
  
She blinked surprised and frowned. "You guys, what is my purse doing here?" She asked, her tone blank.   
  
Breeze offered an answer. "We've been meaning to tell you." He said. "We found it in her bag, we think she pick pocketed you."   
  
Skyla raised her eyebrows as she took up her purse and open it. There was a reasonable sum of money in it.   
  
She clicked her tongue softly, her eyes narrowing in thought. Then, setting her mind she closed the purse and placed it back in her bag. "Say nothing of it." She said. "I'll remove my credit cards when we get home, I don't think she'll miss them."   
  
The three stared at her surprised. "What are you doing?" Slam asked stunned.  
  
The woman returned all of the other things to the bag, including the two scripts. Slam had neatly replaced the string without even untying the knot.  
  
"I'm…" Skyla paused. "Call it an investment." She said slowly. "Yes. An investment."   
  
The three shared a puzzled look but didn't inquire further on the matter.  
  
They stood up, sensing that they were about to leave.   
  
"I'll carry her back." Slam stated. "Seeing as how she's our new investment."   
  
Skyla shook her head at him and went to help the Tinker.   
  
_Gold… Silver… Clouds… Security…   
Voices.   
"Queen Skyla, she's awake."   
Faces. Fantasy...   
"Easy there Joanie-Ellen…"   
Soothing tones and soft touch.   
"Go to sleep little one. You're dreaming. Close your eyes, don't fight it now."   
A warm glow.   
No resistance.   
Sleep._


	7. Waking words

**Chapter 7: Waking words.**   
  
There were times in your life that you woke up in a place you know you didn't go to sleep in and… You didn't care.   
  
Joanie-Ellen was having one of those moments.   
  
She was warm, comfortable and content as she drifted in and out of sleepy consciousness. There was nobody around her that she could hear, and she wasn't going to bother to open her eyes just yet, out of fear that it might shatter her safety bubble.   
  
Nope. She was going to keep her eyes closed.   
  
Something stirred next to her.   
  
She changed her mind.   
  
Joanie's eyes flew open as she struggled to get up. The black girl next to the bed blinked surprised.   
  
"Hey, easy there." She said quickly and stood up out of her chair, a novel falling to the ground. "Joanie is it? It's okay…" The girl held up her hands in an open gesture but Joanie wasn't falling for it. She was falling off of the bed.   
  
Joanie jumped up from the floor, clutching the white blanket around her.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded and moved to the opposite side of the room. The room swayed around her, she gotten up too quickly.   
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at her tone. "My name's Camille." She said gently. "You… Don't have to worry, get back into bed."   
  
Joanie sniffed and coughed. "No." She snapped. "Don't tell me what to do."   
  
Camille raised an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to be pushy." She said. "You're just not well, you should get back into bed."  
  
Joanie frowned and opened her mouth but visibly paled as the door opened, emitting two other people. She shifted against the wall until her shoulder touched the corner walls. Her bravado faded to alarm.   
  
The woman and new girl looked at her surprised.   
  
"Oh," the woman said softly, "you're awake."   
  
It was the same one from the street. It dawned on Joanie what had happened.   
  
She was in trouble.   
  
"She just got up." Camille said in Dame Skyla's direction. "I've been trying to get her back in bed but…" She motioned towards the corner. Dame Skyla nodded at Camille and moved past the bed closer to the girl. Joanie watched her with wary eyes that darted past her every now and again - searching for a way out.   
  
"Hallo Joanie." Dame Skyla said and sat down on the bed. "I'm glad to see you're up. I am Dame Skyla. I found you in the snow."  
  
The girl sniffed and pulled the blanket closer around her. She glanced at Jade, her eyes narrowing.   
  
Dame Skyla waited for a reply but it became clear that the girl wasn't speaking up. "Should I send the girls out?" She asked gently.   
  
Joanie glared at her and sat down in the corner. Emotions danced across her face as she shook her head.   
  
"How long've I been here?" She asked, her tone a bit more respectful than the one she had used on Camille. "Where's your dogs?"   
  
Dame Skyla smiled slightly. "Not here." She said. "I'm sorry they scared you."   
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. "You should have them on leashes." She snapped. "They're dangerous. I should report you."   
  
It took a lot of self-control not to start laughing. Camille and Jade snickered behind her. Skyla lowered her head with a shake.   
  
"You needed have run." She said. "They were actually only trying to play with you."   
  
Joanie blinked and glared at the girls. "Well…" she paused. "That's even worse. I could've been dangerous. No good having guard dogs that welcome thieves."   
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Are you a thief?" She asked softly.   
  
The girl's face went stoic.   
  
"No." She said blankly. "I came in from the cold. You locked me in the freaking garage."  
  
Skyla shrugged. "We didn't know you were there." She pointed out.   
  
Joanie sniffed and stifled a cough. "Where's my bag?" She demanded suddenly. "You haven't taken my stuff have you?"   
  
Dame Skyla smiled and shook her head. "No." She said.   
  
She glanced around and gave Jade a meaningful look. The girl nodded and quickly went on her hands and knees. She fished the tattered shoulder bag out from underneath the bed and stood up again. Joanie got up immediately and held out her hand. Jade moved around the bed to Skyla's side and held the bag out for the girl.   
  
The young girl gave her a wary look. She moved closer but stopped a short distance from Jade. She stood undecided before closing the gap, snatched the bag and moved back to the corner. Jade moved back to where Camille stood. Joanie didn't look at them as she undid the strings and peered inside. She studied the contents before she visibly relaxed.  
  
"That's good." She said swiftly. "That you didn't go through it I mean. I mean, this is my stuff. That would've been prying. It's wrong to go through other people's stuff." She glared at them as if she was lecturing them, pulling herself up to make herself taller. The image was somewhat ruined as she coughed again.   
  
Dame Skyla stood up and went closer to rest a hand on Joanie's back. The girl reacted like lighting.   
  
"Don't touch me!" She snapped and moved away from Skyla's touch, slapping her hand out of the way. The three people in the room stood shocked as Joanie moved back into the corner her shoulders hunched in a defensive position. There was a flash of blind fear in her features, her breathing heavy with panic.   
  
Dame Skyla shook herself, mentally berating her action.   
  
"Joanie easy." She said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."   
  
The panic spell left as quickly as it came. Joanie's face twisted in effort not to start crying but her eyes never left the woman in front of her. She sat down slowly and rubbed a pale shaky hand over her eyes. She drew her knees up to her chest and coughed. Her reserves were gone.   
  
Skyla sighed as she studied the child's petite features. She couldn't believe that this girl was thirteen. "I'm sorry." She said again. "Are you okay?"   
  
Joanie bit her lip closed her eyes then nodded. "Yeah." She said off handily and stood up. "Fine." She refused to look at any of them.   
  
Skyla stepped closer, mindful of Joanie's personal space.   
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked gently.   
  
The girl swallowed and nodded. Dame Skyla smiled at her. "Well, why don't you go take a shower first, then we'll bring you something to eat. You'll have to come back to bed though, you're still sick."   
  
Joanie nodded and glanced up quickly. Her dark eyes met Skyla's before she looked down again. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.   
  
"You're not going to ask me what I was doing in the back of the car?" She asked softly.   
  
Skyla shrugged as if it didn't matter. "We'll sort that out later." She said gently. "Come on. You're clothes are being washed but we found some others you can wear in the mean time."   
  
She watched how Joanie stood undecided, swaying from one foot to the other. Finally she nodded with a sniff.   
  
"Okay." She said softly. "I guess it would be okay."

* * *

_AN: I had tried to deviate from the normal "Wake up in a strange place" chliche scene. I tell you, there's a reason it's chliche. There's only so many ways a person can wake up! ;-p   
  
Keep safe as always.   
  
I PASSED ANIMAL ANATOMY!!!!   
  
Alyss._


	8. Phantoms

_AN: While you're on the net go to the following address: You'll see why. :-p : http:67.102.60.185/showpics.php?showid=3316_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Phantoms  
**  
Joanie-Ellen stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows dancing around.   
  
She sat up suddenly, grabbed a nearby tissue and coughed into it before lying back. She glanced at the bedside table, considering whether or not she should use the strong smelling salve the woman had left for her but decided against it.   
  
She turned on her side and tried to fall asleep again but her mind was too busy. Every time she closed her eyes strange pictures and images played out before her.   
  
_-She was flying, resting amongst the clouds-   
'Queen Skyla, she's awake…'  
'This is a dream…'   
'Don't fight it…'_  
  
Joanie gasped and sat up, her heart racing in her chest. Sweat was trailing down her cheeks and her temples throbbed. She took a tight breath and coughed. Hesitating, she reached to the bedside table and took the cup of foul smelling medicine she was suppose to have drunk before she went to sleep.  
  
Downing it, she put the cup back and got up out of bed. She paced up and down in the room, trying to clear her head. When she started to shiver from the cold she pulled on the oversized gray jersey the girl, Jade, had given to her.   
  
In the act of dressing she paused, looked at the dungaree from the same origin and pulled it on as well. Her heart started throbbing in her ears as she gathered up all her stuff, slipped on her shoes and fled out the door, not even bothering to tie her laces. A digital clock on the bedside table had told her that it was early morning; she had fallen asleep but it hadn't been a very restful dose.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, but Joanie knew suddenly that she had to get away from here. At any given moment they could begin to demand where she came from, or the woman could realize that her purse was gone or…   
  
Running, Joanie thought with a touch of amusement that she sounded like a café coffee percolator. She reached the dormitory's stairs, jumped onto the banister and slid down. She did this till she reached the lowest level.   
  
Joanie looked around her, chose a direction and sped off. A maze of corridors later she was outside, but had no idea where to go from there or, how to get back to her room. Joanie cursed, coughed and kicked a pile of snow. She shivered and walked around the building. A familiar light attracted her attention.  
  
_Déjà vu._   
  
Joanie turned to go the other way but found that she couldn't. She glanced back, remembering all the music boxes. Nobody would be there now; she just wanted to take one last peek…   
  
She walked around the building this time, remembering that there was an entrance on the other side. When she reached the large glass pane doors she paused and realized that she couldn't go in for someone was already there.   
  
Joanie sniffed, strangely disappointed, as she watched the woman by the fountain.  
  
She turned to leave but stopped and looked around.   
  
Something called her inside. She bit her lip and stepped closer to the glass panes. Dame Skyla wasn't moving, her gaze fixed on the water in the fountain. Her mouth moved as she whispered something to the empty room.   
  
Joanie watched her for any sign that she might notice her but the woman was fixed in pose.   
  
Swallowing Joanie slowly entered the room and looked around. The place was… More alive, than she remembered. A hidden energy tingled in the air, carrying whispered words to her ears.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure how to handle it my love."   
  
Joanie turned around and looked around her. The room moved in a different direction.   
  
"She's strange…"   
  
A song at the edge of notice… Joanie closed her eyes…  
  
And yelped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and fell back as she tripped over her laces. The woman towered over her, her aura filling the room.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Her soft voice rang clearly through the large room.   
  
Joanie gasped and struggled to get up.   
  
"I… I came looking for you." She yelped, terrified of the repercussions of her actions. "I wanted to say that I'm leaving and…"   
  
Dame Skyla hunched down and, in Joanie's eyes, returned to normal.   
  
"I told you." She said gently. "The roads are closed. Nobody can go out, or come in. You should be in bed little one, you're not well yet."   
  
Joanie didn't take her eyes off of her.  
  
Dame Skyla moved her head to one side, her sky blue eyes watching the girl in front of her.   
  
"Why are you here Joanie?" She asked, softer this time. "Why were you in our truck?"   
  
The girl swallowed. "I'm trying to get out of town. They were…" She said and blinked and realized what she was about to do. She sniffed. "My mother lives in another state, I'm trying to go to her. I was living with my father, but he… I'm leaving him okay? But, I can't just go, so I'm running away. Please don't tell."   
  
The woman gave her a long look.   
  
"Okay." She said gently. "I'll accept that."   
  
The two looked at each other.   
  
Joanie's insides squirmed under her regal gaze. She coughed and stood up on shaky legs.   
  
"I'll go back to my room then." She said softly, not meeting the woman's gaze. "Sorry for… Interrupting you."   
  
Dame Skyla stood up with her. "Should I show you back to your room?"   
  
Joanie shook her head and shouldered her bag. "No. I can find my own way back." Without another word she left the hall.   
  
The woman looked after her for a long time.   
  
"See what I mean?" She whispered to the phantom standing behind her.

* * *

_AN: Tell you something funny, i set out to write a short story. Oops. Suddenly, so many things have to happend, conversations to have, information to be relayed... Don't worry, I'm trying to cut back - so just keep tract of the time passing. I'm going to put the passing of a week in about three chapters at the most. For the record, I've set myself a deadline of end July for this story. Hopefully sooner because I have three other stories I want to start working on for you two. If i go at the pace i'm going now, i'll have it finnished in two weeks. The end is already written, i just have to fill in the spaces in between.   
  
Sigh, I love deadlines. I espesually like the whooshing sound they make as they zoom by. :-) Enjoy your holidays if you're on them now.   
  
Alys.   
  
Oh, p.s. Just read my reviews. Joanie doesn't like people very much, espesually not if they touch her. This is purely a physcological thing that she picked up during foster care and on the street, mostly because when people touched her it was usually because they were picking on her or beating her to a pulp. The big thing to keep in mind here is that she came off of the street. As i say in the next chapter after this one, she's a big con-artist as well as a bit of a compulisive liar so in the first chapter she was showing Skyla only what the woman would want to see, a cheerful, helpful girl. What's going to become aparent is that she's got a temper, she's foul-mooded and she has very strong disliking for people, espesually older kids. That's why she's currently avoiding the other Skydancers.   
  
Eitherway, keep reading! I have another chapter finished, but i don't ahve it with me at the moment, hopefully it will be up by friday. Take care now!   
  
Alys. _


	9. Children's games

**Chapter 9: Children's games.**  
  
Dame Skyla stared out of the window in her office to the scene beneath her.   
  
Her five Skydancers were playing in the snow, making use of the last few daylight hours. They could afford the time out from their studies. It was a week away from Christmas break and although they are usually busy this time of year Skyla had allowed the kids who were afraid that they'd be stuck here due to the weather to go home. She had been more than a little pleased and grateful when her five decided to stay here and keep her company. She smiled and patted Whirl and Twirl's heads.   
  
In the game Slam, Jade and Camille where in a team and Breeze and Angelica in another. Both had build themselves fort walls and were now playing another league in their "snowball championships war". From her vantage point the woman could watch them for hours. This simple and child-like game was strangely soothing for the soul, for all of them. Today though, she wasn't watching the group. She was watching the figure sitting close to the wall, wrapped up in a blanket.   
  
Joanie had one of her books spread out in front of her, happily oblivious to the game around her as she drew. She should've been in her room, but confessed to being tired of staying in bed the whole time.   
  
It was Joanie's third day at the academy since the night they had found her. She hadn't made any attempts to leave yet after their encounter the previous morning, but she had also not really spoken to any of them since, keeping to herself in a broody silence. She seemed happily oblivious to the snowballs flying back and forth between the two groups. She also ignored all invitations to join the game.   
  
Skyla doubted whether it was because she was aware of how bad it would be for her health. The woman sighed and drew her attention away from the window. She turned back to her desk and picked up the telephone receiver.   
  
She glanced in her address book and dialed a number.   
  
The person on the other side answered within two rings.   
  
"Dr. Maggie Thompson speaking. Hallo?"  
  
Skyla turned the phone on speaker mode.   
  
"Dr. Thompson hallo." She said and turned her attention back to the window. "I'm not sure whether you remember me, my name is Skyla Dameer."   
  
She paused to see whether it rang a bell.   
  
Obviously it did.   
  
"Ah, Dame Skyla." The woman exclaimed on the other end. "Off course I remember you. How are you?"  
  
They spend a few minutes on polite conversation. Skyla watched as Slam tried again to couch Joanie into the game. The girl glared at him and shrugged deeper into her blanket. The boy frowned and glanced back at his friends who could only shrug.   
  
Skyla decided that it was time to start steering the conversation her way.   
  
"Dr. Thompson tell me," she said when the opportunity arose, "do you still work on the street kids project."   
  
The woman paused. "Project High Five?" She queried. "Yes, I'm currently project leader."   
  
This was what Skyla wanted to hear.   
  
"That's great." She said. "Then, I was wondering whether you could help me. I ran into a girl over the weekend, and would like some information about her if she's one of yours. She left some of her stuff in my car…" Could be the truth.   
  
She gave a brief account of her encounter as well as a description of Joanie.  
  
The woman recognized her immediately. "Ah," she murmured, "that would be Joanie-Ellen. What was she doing in your car?"   
  
Skyla sighed softly. "I gave her a lift." She said vaguely.   
  
There was a pause on the other side of the telephone.   
  
"When was this?" Maggie queried.   
  
Skyla noticed the woman's tone.   
  
"Saturday." She said slowly. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No." Came the quick reply. "I'm just intrigued, Joanie hasn't been seen since Saturday morning. Where did you drop her?"   
  
Dame Skyla was very careful with her answer. "The bus stop." She said. "She told me she was meeting somebody there."   
  
"Was anything missing?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
A patient sigh.   
  
"Joanie probably wasn't meeting anyone." Maggie said. "She's a bit of a… Lying pickpocket, to put it mildly. I'm just wondering whether you perhaps fell victim to one of her cons."   
  
Skyla frowned, feeling insulted but not sure why.  
  
"I do still know where my purse is Dr. Thompson." She said bluntly. "Joanie could've been telling the truth."   
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.   
  
"I see." The woman said with a smile. "You took her home didn't you?"   
  
Skyla was so surprised with the revelation that she started laughing.   
  
"It wasn't planned, I assure you." She admitted. "She hid in the back of my truck."   
  
There was a soft chuckle on the other end. "Ah, well." Maggie said. "That changes everything."   
  
Skyla sighed and noticed that Slam was trying to couch Joanie into the game again.   
  
"I guess it does." She said slowly. "What do I do from here?"  
  
There was a rustle of papers on the other side.  
  
"We'll come and pick her up." Maggie said. "This is actually a stroke of luck, we've been after her for weeks. She's never in one place long enough to be picked up."   
  
Skyla gave a start. "You can't do that just yet." She said in a controlled tone, not revealing her emotions. "We're snowed in at the moment, we probably will be for the next two weeks with all the snow they're predicting I doubt whether we'll be able to come down for the next two weeks."   
  
Another pause.   
  
"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
A soft sigh.  
  
"Okay." The woman said. "If you don't mind keeping her till weather's cleared then… She can stay there."   
  
"I don't mind." Skyla said quickly. "She's no trouble."   
  
The chuckled on the other side was not amusing.   
  
"She will be." Maggie said. "I guess I should just warn you about a few things Dame Skyla." She said gently. "I know you mean well, but this kid is not like those you teach. She's… A compulsive liar for one thing, so don't believe anything she tells you of her family. She doesn't know who her parents are. Also, don't grow attached to her. Kids like her… They can hurt you more than others, because you want to pity them, you want to make a home for them and they really don't appreciate it. In her own right, Joanie's a good kid with her own perception of right and wrong. But, she's not… Well, a kid. Just keep that in mind okay?"   
  
Skyla wasn't sure how to react on it. "I won't." She said.  
  
The conversation watered off from there. When Skyla hung up she stood and went to the window. Joanie had obviously grown irritated with Slam's nagging because she had stood up and was heading for the door.   
  
Slam, in a good spirit, formed a snowball and threw it at her.   
  
It struck Joanie behind the head. She dropped her book surprised and turned around.   
  
"Throw me!" Slam called to her and opened himself as a target.   
  
The girl went to the snow, but instead of in a joining the game she gathered up a bunch of snow and hurled it at Slam in a show of temper.   
  
"I told you I don't want to play!" She snapped. "Leave me alone!"  
  
With that she gathered up her books and stormed inside.   
  
Slam and the rest of the kids stood shocked. The red headed boy looked up at Skyla.   
  
"I didn't mean it that way." He mouthed.   
  
Skyla nodded her reassurance. "I know." She mouthed back. "Don't worry about it."   
  
She left the window and went out the room with Whirl and Twirl trailing behind her.

* * *

_AN: As you can gather, i'm making good use of my holiday and a really cheap internet cafe i found. Ah, a flash disk is such a great confinience... Hi Sil! Good to hear from you again. Don't worry, I figured as much and thanks for the simphafy. (I can never spell that word right!). For interest sake, had this been a play in literature this would've been the end of Act 1. Just figured i'd point that out.   
  
You're going to have to waite for the next chapter, i'm sadly leaving town for the weekend so i doubt whether i'd be able to go on the net. But, look at it this way, i'll have a lot of chapters done for you. :-) Take care as always and thanks for the great reviews. I love reading them, purely because i get a sense of who you are. Do you know that one can reveal so much of one's personality through a mere short sentance. It's great. I love communication. ;-)   
  
Take care now and keep safe as always.   
  
"Meddle not in the affairs of dragons, for thou art crunchy and tastes good with ketchup."   
  
:-p  
  
Alyssa_


	10. Tolerance

_AN:Well, I'm back! Thanks for the review once again! 'njoy! _

* * *

**Chaper 10: Tolerance**  
  
Dame Skyla caught up with Joanie just as she was about to mount the stairs to the dormitories. The petite girl was still shaking snow from her short hair, muttering angrily to herself.  
  
The woman picked up her pace. "Joanie wait." She called quickly. "Stop for a moment."  
  
The girl paused and turned around, her eyes like dark coals. They widened in surprise though when she saw the dogs. Skyla quickly reached down rest a hand on each head.   
  
"They won't go near you." She said, noticing the way Whirl and Twirl wagged their tails as they watched the girl.   
  
Joanie sniffed and clutched her book in front of her.   
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.   
  
Skyla sighed, wondering when the snap will leave the girl's tones.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Slam wasn't being spiteful when he threw you with the snow ball." She said.  
  
Joanie sniffed. "I told him that I didn't want to play." She said angrily.   
  
The woman smiled sadly. "They're only trying to be your friend Joanie." She said gently. "Why don't you give them a chance?"  
  
The girl stared at her disgusted. "Why?" She demanded. "I don't want to be their friend."   
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She queried. "I mean, what could it hurt?"   
  
Joanie snorted and shook her head. "A lot." She snapped. "Anyway, why bother anyway? I'm not going to be here forever remember? Leaving the moment I can." The last came out in a sarcastic singsong voice.  
  
Skyla frowned and stood up a little bit straighter, she was slowly beginning to grow irritated with the child's attitude.   
  
"But you are going to be here for at least another week Joanie." She said sternly. "We're trying to make this as pleasant for you as possible. A little bit of appreciation and tolerance would go far."  
  
The girl grew cautions at her tone as she unconsciously hunched a little lower. Then her eyes flared up as she took a step back.   
  
"You know, stuff this!" She snapped. "I'm not asking you to do anything for me, you're the ones being nice and if that's such a chore stop doing it. I know you don't mean it anyway! Just get off my case okay!"   
  
She turned around and charged up the stairs.   
  
Dame Skyla blinked surprised.   
  
"Joanie." She called when she found her voice and climbed a few stairs. "Joanie, wait…"  
  
The girl hesitated for a second. Skyla wasn't sure whether it was hope or her imagination but she thought she saw a flash of regret and shame cross the girl's gaunt features but as soon as it came, it was gone.   
  
Joanie dropped the blanket she had been carrying with her and started running again. The slam of her door echoed through the dormitory.   
  
Whirl and Twirl whined and licked Skyla's still hands. The woman shook herself and glared in the wake of Joanie's tirade.  
  
She balled her fist and hit the railing.   
  
"I will not give up that easily." She whispered and turned back to her office.   
  
Whirl and Twirl shared a look and went up the stairs 


	11. C familiaris

**Chapter 11: C. familiaris**  
  
Joanie-Ellen couldn't remember the last time she had cried or at least had such a strong urge as she had been fighting all afternoon. She was pretty sure that it was a long time ago – certainly not anytime this year. Last year she had had a pretty good cry in the aftermath of rubbing a gang member up the wrong way, but that didn't really count. No, the last time she cried like this was when she was still in school and got picked on by other kids. In the grand scheme of things, despite all the little things she had learned from life Joanie-Ellen still didn't completely understand what had singled her out from the rest.   
  
Teachers and Foster parents had told her it was because she wasn't accepting enough towards other kids, which she should try harder to mingle with them and joined their games.   
  
But, what they could never understand was that she had become intolerant because she was always picked on. It was a vicious circle.   
  
Joanie paced up and down the spacious room, tears burning in her eyes but not quite able to flow freely yet. She sniffed and, in a fit of temper kicked the bed. She proceeded to grab the closest pillow and hurl in across the room before she sank down, gasping for breath.   
  
Shame bubbled up inside her as she drew her knees up and hugged them to her body.   
  
'Joanie wait…'  
  
'Get off my case…'  
  
'They're only trying to be your friend…'  
  
'I know you don't mean it anyway!'  
  
Joanie swallowed and rubbed at her eyes. Shaking she got up, hesitated and sat down on the bed. The girl stared at the door, hugged herself, stood up and made her way to it. She opened the door and froze.   
  
The two dogs stood up and whined at her.   
  
Joanie took a shaky breath and moved back into the room but not before they followed her inside. The girl moved all the way back till she felt the bed behind her.   
  
The dogs followed her, their tails wagging slowly.   
  
Joanie got the image of her mangled bloody corpse found in a destroyed room but shook the image from her mind.   
  
"Whoa there puppies." She said in a shaky voice. "Easy there…" Running was out of the question; it hadn't worked the previous time…   
  
An idea formed in her head. Hell, she hoped the woman had been right…   
  
Sinking down on her ankles Joanie closed her eyes and held out her one hand.   
  
"Easy puppies." She said again, softer this time. "Come… Come give us a sniff okay? Please don't freaking bite me."   
  
She tensed and waited for her fate.   
  
She felt twin warm breaths on her palm, then a soft lick. Another lick followed on her cheek.   
  
Joanie opened her eyes and stared at the two white dogs. Her mouth twitched in what could've been a smile as she slowly reached out and patted their heads. Her hands were shaking but soon, as their excitement grew Joanie found herself laughing softly as she roughed them up. On a strange impulse Joanie dived the one dog to the ground and started playing a rough game of wrestle. She was soon overcome with laughter and had to stop the game because she couldn't get enough air. The dogs stopped immediately as if knowing that she still wasn't 100%.   
  
Feeling a strange warm happiness Joanie patted their heads and sighed.   
  
"Can you show me where your mom is?" She asked them softly.   
  
The dogs barked and led her out the door. 


	12. The Piano

_AN: The song Skyla is playing here is called 'the Promise' which I took off of 'The Piano' 's Movie Soundtract. Unfortunately, I can not give you the composer for i negelected to write it down. If you know it, great taste!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Piano.  
**  
When the song faded into the empty room and she became aware of where she was, the girl was behind her. Skyla turned around and blinked at the silent child.   
  
Joanie was standing very still, her eyes closed.  
  
The woman frowned and cleared her throat, breaking the silent spell.   
  
Joanie blinked. She met Dame Skyla's eyes before she dropped her gaze and looked at the floor.   
  
"My… Ah grand mother." She began hesitantly. "She, she could also play the piano."  
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow but said nothing.   
  
Joanie sniffed and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. She took a small step closer.   
  
"She, ah, use to sit at the piano every morning, round tea time? Play for an hour straight, she had very fit fingers."   
  
In her mind's eye Skyla suddenly remembered a drawn picture of a woman hunched over a grand piano.   
  
The girl sniffed again and took a step back. "She… She had told me that she would still teach me one day." Her voice was soft and heavy with emotion. "But I was… Well." She shrugged. "We never got round to it."   
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Joanie swayed from one foot to the other, clasping and unclasping her hands.   
  
Whirl and Twirl, who Skyla hadn't even noticed coming back, got up and licked the girl's hands. The child smiled tensely and briefly allowed her hands to trail down their faces. Their presence seemed to give her a little bit more courage.   
  
She took another step forward, but kept her gaze on the floor.   
  
"I ah…" She visibly bit her lip. "I don't really…" Her sentence faded away as her voice became softer. The last bit was an incomprehensible whisper.  
  
With out wanting to sound harsh Dame Skyla shook her head.   
  
"I didn't hear the last part Joanie." She said softly. "What did you want to say?"  
  
The girl looked up and gave her a pained expression. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth again but didn't speak. Her courage was draining fast as she took another step back. Skyla sighed and gave her a patient look.  
  
"You can come sit here if you wish." She invited her quietly.   
  
Joanie's eyes clearly shouted that she didn't want to, but with a determined look on her face she nodded and hesitantly made her way to the piano bench.   
  
She perched on the end and spent a full five minutes studying her nails.   
  
Skyla realized that the girl needed some help, even though she rightfully didn't earn it. The woman folded her hands in her lap.   
  
"Did you want to say something Joanie?" She coached.   
  
The girl bit her tongue and nodded. "I ah… Yeah. Yes. I did."   
  
Dame Skyla raised an encouraging eyebrow. "And?" She queried softly.   
  
Joanie swallowed. "I ah… Would like to… Say that I'm sorry." She said piece by piece.   
  
"I ah, yeah. Have reason to say that. Sorry."   
  
Skyla saw her move back as if to get away further but the end of the piano bench cut off her escape route. She half expected her to jump up and bolt but Joanie staid where she was. Her dark eyes were bright as she met Skyla's gaze.   
  
The woman was careful not to smile immediately as she studied the girl's somber eyes.   
  
"Thank you." She said finally. "That's a very nice thing to say Joanie."  
  
The girl dropped her gaze immediately and stared at her hands.   
  
"Yeah." She said softly. "I guess." There was something else on her heart.   
  
She turned towards the piano without warning and ran her fingers over the keys without pressing them.   
  
"See, I… I don't like people." She proclaimed without warning. "I never have. And, I don't like being touched, okay? Can you… Can you understand that?"  
  
Skyla nodded without showing too much emotion. "I can." She said genuinely. "Can I ask why?"  
  
When Joanie hesitated a very dark image began to form in Skyla's mind. She must've sensed it because Joanie shook her head very quickly.   
  
"It's not because this or that." She said hastily. "I just…" She grimaced. "Touch has never, in my mind, been a good thing. If I weren't being strapped because I had done something wrong, I was being picked on by other kids because I was… Smaller than they were. Hugs weren't exactly distributed freely in my family."   
  
Her eyes were strangely older when she looked at Skyla again.   
  
"I'm not going to talk about this again." She stated clearly. "I'm sorry for the way I act. I realize it's wrong; I can't always help myself. Don't pity me, please."  
  
Dame Skyla sat very still as she regarded the person sitting next to her. She clenched and unclenched her jaw before she smiled and turned back to the piano.   
  
"I won't bring this up again." She said dismissively. "But, I do expect you to control your temper around here Joanie, if for nobody's sake than your own. You have my word that nobody here will hurt you. And, we mean everything we say and do. Can you understand that?"  
  
The girl shifted and nodded. "Yes ma'am." She said softly. "I can."  
  
A more comfortable silence reigned.   
  
Joanie sniffed at some point and gave Skyla a sideways glance.   
  
"So, you're a Dame right?" She queried. "You like… Married to a king or something?"  
  
The woman winched despite herself but quickly recovered and shook her head with a smile. "No, then I would've been Queen Skyla." She said. "My husband's a Lord, there fore I retain his title."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Cool." She stated. "Where's he?"  
  
Again, Skyla had to pause. "Away on business." She replied. "Now, aren't you tired? It's fairly late."  
  
Joanie got the feeling that she had done something wrong and got up swiftly with a sheepish expression on her face.   
  
"Yeah." She said. "Sorry for interrupting. Sleep well."  
  
Skyla nodded and watched Joanie as she scuttled for the exit. Just before the girl left the woman called her back.   
  
"Joanie."  
  
The girl hesitated and looked back.   
  
Dame Skyla smiled. "I'm here most nights after seven." She stated. "If you still want to, in the time that you're here, I can teach you to play piano."  
  
Joanie experienced a moment's incomprehension before she grinned for the first time. She took a quick breath to accept the offer but hesitated.   
  
"That would be great." She said sincerely before sobering up. "I'll see though, I… Wouldn't want to be a bother. Thank you for the offer."  
  
Skyla smiled.   
  
"It's my pleasure." Her tone was heart felt.   
  
"I won't mind at all."

* * *

_AN: Okay, first things first. Yes, the chapter does water off towards the end conversation. I beg for mercy, I had a glass of red wine behind me at this stage and I don't have the time or the enthusiasm to make it a bit more interesting at this moment (Also the red wine's fault ;-P). Sorry my friends, I never get sloshed, but last night i underestimated the power of a well matured bottle of 1969 Dark Red. The funny thing is, i don't even like red wine that's why I only had one glass!   
  
If you don't know this song or movie, i would highly recommend it. The song's amazing, it's the most powerful instrumental that i've ever heard. The movie isn't bad either, it's a bit strange but i would also still recomend it. The story is... Well. Watch the movie and find out. Oh, on that same tract, watch Chocolat of Johnny Depp as well, now that is an AMAZING movie!!! Art movie, but that's what I like.   
  
Take care now, and watch out for 1969. Aparently, it was a very good year.   
  
Alys. _

_Oh, P.S. I'll see about the glove thing, maybe, maybe not you'll have to see how the story progresses._


	13. Somewhere I belong

_AN: As you can gather from the title, i'm a linkenpark fan as well. My tastes are far and wide. :-p   
More AN about this specific chapter at the bottem._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Somewhere I belong...**   
  
"She's watching again." Angelica stated under her breath as she arched her arms above her head.   
  
Breeze came up from behind her and, after running his hands down her sides in an almost caressing manner, picked her up.   
  
"She doesn't have anything else to do." He replied softly, keeping his eyes on the others. "Careful…"  
  
Skyla came over with a critical look. "Mind your arms Angelica." She said. "Use them for balance and beauty."  
  
The boy brought her to the ground again as the woman walked to Camille and Jade.   
  
"You two should…"  
  
"She can draw what ever it is she's been so busy with." Angelica carried on and repeated her moves. "I think Skyla should keep her in her room."  
  
Breeze refrained from looking as exasperated as he felt.   
  
"Then she'd be lonely as well as bored." He said. "Imagine if you were stuck on your own for six days straight."   
  
He picked Angelica up again and held her above his head as she did her sequence.   
  
"She creeps me out." Angelica muttered from the heights. "If you ask me, she a little twerp that can't be trusted. Skyla should call social services."   
  
Jade danced up to them and turned in one place.   
  
"She did." She whispered from her spin. "They're picking her up the moment the snow clears."   
  
She danced off with Angelica following her. "Oh well, then she'll be here forever." The girl muttered under her breath. "Honestly…"  
  
"Angelica, Jade focus…"  
  
"Sorry Dame Skyla."  
  
They managed to keep their attention on their dance practice until the end of the session.   
  
Dame Skyla clapped her hands as she called them to a stop. "That was great you guys." She said pleased, quickly checking on Joanie out of the corner of her eye. "I'm pleased with your progress."   
  
There were some light hearted cheers all round.   
  
The woman smiled proudly. "This is now officially the last practice of the term." She carried on. "But seeing as how you're all still here, I would like it if we can still practice every second or third morning. We can make the times later."  
  
The five Skydancers nodded, realizing that all their hard work would be for nothing if they just stopped practicing.   
  
"Good." Skyla said, pleased with the mutual consent. "Then we can decide on a time on Monday. Needless to say, I expect you to take the weekend off. You'll see there are some new DVD's and videos in the lounge. Sonya made double sure that you won't get bored… Immediately anyway."   
  
The group laughed as they started to pick up their separate gym bags and clear the stage. From the top row of seats Joanie got up and hesitantly made her way down to them. The five students had noticed a small change in her attitude. Although her conversation skills were still close to zero she started to acknowledge their presence, the open hostility gone. She still kept her distance but because she seemed to have taken to following Skyla around she was bound to encounter them several times a day. Where some of them thought this was cute others saw it as irritating. One in particular, saw it as a problem. Breeze didn't have a problem with Joanie and would've preferred it if the kid spend more time with them. Not because he desired her company but because he was getting worried about Dame Skyla.   
  
The woman was too accepting towards the scrawny kid and, as he feared, she was getting too attached.   
  
He didn't say anything though, instead just watching the woman smile as the solemn kid joined the group. She was wearing some of Jade's old clothes today, the dungaree and gray jersey all but drowning her.   
  
"Joanie." Skyla addressed her. "I have a very important phone call to make, so you can't come with me."   
  
The girl frowned and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She nodded and turned to leave but was intercepted by Jade. "Why don't you spend some time with us Joanie?" The girl invited out of the blue. "None of us have class now and were planning on just well, staying here and goofing off, perhaps get some breakfast later. What do you say?"  
  
Joanie blinked startled at the offer and she wasn't the only one.   
  
Angelica frowned but one look from Breeze quickly convinced her that she really didn't want to protest.   
  
The younger girl hesitated and gave Dame Skyla an uncertain look.   
  
"Well, I think that would be a great idea Jade." The woman said pleased. "What do you think Joanie?" There was more than a hint in her tone of what she thought that girl should do.   
  
Joanie shifted her weight again; she shrugged, glanced at the group and nodded.   
  
Dame Skyla smiled. "Good." She said. "I'll see you around. Take care."  
  
She disappeared off of the stage.   
  
The group stared after her in silence and shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"So…" Camille said slowly and looked around.   
  
Joanie hunched her shoulders and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She looked to the floor and studied it with interest.   
  
"So." Jade finished for Camille.  
  
Angelica shook her head to herself and started dressing up for colder weather.   
  
"So," Slam said suddenly and went to the stereo, "I don't know about you guys but I'm quickly going to listen to some new stuff I downloaded from the Internet."  
  
Breeze smiled at him. "Here in this cold hall?" He asked shocked. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Slam fiddled with the stereo. "With this thing's sound system, yeah I think so." He motivated his madness. "Come on you guys, one song then we can leave. Camille you're going to like this one.  
  
They grouped around the stereo.   
  
Joanie glanced in the direction that Skyla had left then up to where she had sat. Without saying a word she turned and ran back up.   
  
Jade turned to follow her but Breeze rested a hand on her arm.   
  
"If she wants to leave let her." He whispered softly. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
Jade sighed and nodded. "Can't blame a girl for trying?" She said with a smile and glanced at Slam as his new CD started playing. The boy had a fondness for hip-hop, R&B and rap. As soon as the music started playing he winked at Camille who shared his interest and started break dancing.   
  
The girl smiled and clapped her hands in rhythm with the music.   
  
"You show them Brother." She said with a laugh as Slam did his moves.  
  
The rest laughed and joined in as well.   
  
When Slam paused for breath Camille took over his place, adding her own more feminine touch to the moves.   
  
Angelica laughed as she joined Breeze's side and rested her hand in the crook of his arm. "I should call Dame Skyla and tell her that you didn't practice enough." She joked. "Honestly you guys."  
  
Camille stopped and made way for Slam who started up again.   
  
"You're just jealous because you can't do it Miss Prissy." She quipped. "Let's see…"  
  
"Joanie." Jade interrupted her friend with a smile. "You still here?"  
  
The girl blinked up from where she had been staring at Slam and gave Jade a hesitant smile but no explanation.   
  
Slam paused from where he had done a head spin and stood up on his hands.   
  
"You have some moves you want to share with us squirt?" He queried good-naturedly.  
  
Joanie sniffed and shook her head.   
  
Returning his feet to mother earth Slam moonwalked to where Jade and the girl stood. "Come on Joans." He coached. "I see you have some beat begging to come out. Show us what you have kid." There was a communal intake of breath as he held out his hand to the frozen child.   
  
Joanie glared at his hand before she frowned up at him.   
  
Slam grinned and took his hand away. "Chicken?" He queried.   
  
The little person stuck her tongue into her cheek. She sniffed and with out warning slipped out of the gray jersey and handed it to a smiling Jade. Rolling up her sleeves she all but stormed past Slam, muttering to herself.   
  
She stopped where they had danced and paused.   
  
The group of Skydancers stood closer to each other as they saw her relax her body and nod her head in rhythm with the new song.   
  
Slam leaned closer to Jade.   
  
"Knew that would get her." He whispered to her and got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.   
  
"That's mean." She said, but her eyes sparkled.   
  
They cheered as Joanie seemed to trip herself and start her dance.   
  
Her moves weren't as smooth as Slam's, nor as graceful as Camille's but every one later agreed that she did have skill. She kept her beat and balance as she twisted and maneuvered around on the floor. Even Angelica had to clap her hands together as Joanie, her face taunt with concentration managed to balance herself on one hand whilst threading the rest of her body through a loop she formed with her other arm and leg. Threadbare muscles were pulled taunt on her sinewy arm as she shifted her weight and dropped to the ground in a not so elegant heap.   
  
She stared up at Slam who had moved to stand over her.   
  
"I'm… no chicken." She said, catching her breath. "You're… an elephant with the… moves to match." She giggled suddenly. "I can head-spin as well." She said and stood up, without taking Slam's offered hand. "But, I don't have my hat on. Don't want to mop up the rest of my crop by spinning it out on the ground." She ran her hand through her short insipid blond hair.   
  
There was a child-like spark in her eyes as she faced the group. Jade grinned at her and handed the jersey back to her.  
  
Camille stood closer and held a tentative hand for Joanie.   
  
"You rock Sista." Camille said with a smile. "Next time you bring your hat. Where'd you learn to dance like that?"  
  
Joanie, still grinning, gave her a high five. She seemed completely taken by the moment. "I'm no homey," she said excited, "but I hanged with the gangs every now and again. That's where I picked up most of my stuff. There was this big black dude; he could flop around like a seal. I loved watching them."  
  
She sniffed and gave them an expectant look.   
  
The troupe grinned at her.   
  
"Let's go." Angelica said. "It's really getting cold in here."   
  
"And I'm hungry," Slam chipped in, "Joanie come and have breakfast with us, I want to know more about what you did when you were… hanging around. You cool with that?"   
  
The child-like spark flickered for a moment but then the girl smiled again. She watched the group as they picked up the last of their stuff and wait for her to join them.   
  
She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and nodded, her expression cautious. "Yeah, sure." She said. "If you don't mind…"  
  
Jade smiled and motioned for Joanie to fall in next to her.   
  
"Not at all kid." She said and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "For now, you're one of us okay? You certainly have the moves…"  
  
Joanie's mouth twitched as she glanced at Jade's hand then at the floor. She felt the same feeling bubble up inside her that she had felt the previous night when she finally gathered the courage to take the woman up on her offer for piano lessons. She knew that she should ignore it, that it was only a matter of time before she would have to leave this all behind but…   
  
She pushed her doubt away and unconsciously moved closer to Jade.   
  
It was great to feel as if she belonged.

* * *

_AN: Okay, here we go again. This is a chapter that, like one in 'To Dance', would've been a deleted scene had it been a movie. I put it in, firstly to give you another insight into Joanie, sort of a motivatoin why she would ultimately fit in at the dance academy. And, she needed to start interacting with the rest of the troupe, I've finnished writing the final chapters believe it or not, so now it's just a question of filling in the blank spaces. At the end of the next chapter, I might up a short "summary" at the end just to show you where we are so far and more specifically where Joanie's standingattitude is at the moment. But, that's for next week. For now, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if your on holidays, I hope your enjoying them as well!   
  
Take care now,   
  
Alys_   
  
"**Meddle not in the affair of dragons, for thou art crunchy and tastes good with ketchup!" **


	14. The Night before Christmass

_AN: Disclaimer: The night before Christmas is adapted from the work of Clement C. Moore. The author does not mean to infringe copy right, and does not take credit for this piece of work. She did not ask permission to the party holding the copy right, but they can be assured (if they ever read this) that she does not make money out of this. All due goes to the original author and publishers of this piece of work.   
  
Thank you.   
  
Ah, now that I have that over and done with (believe it or not, it is necesary) hi! My apologies for the time taken to put this up, i started trotting class again. (jippee). Take note, about six days has passed which would make this a Thursday (by my account), i jumped a bit because the week was very uneventfull. More AN at the bottom.   
_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Night before Christmas...**   
  
_T'was the night before Christmas,   
When all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring   
Not even a mouse..._   
  
There was off course, some complications.   
  
She could only decorate the few bottom branches of the Christmas tree.   
  
Dame Skyla smiled from her vantage point by the door as her gang of kids fussed around the tall fur tree in the common room. Joanie wove in and out of the party, carrying Christmas balls, candles, streamers and popcorn strings.   
  
There were only seven other students with her, four of her Skydancers and three other students who couldn't go home for Christmas. She had given her school an early Christmas present that morning by announcing that the cable cars, if not the road, were finally working again and, further more, she had arranged with most of the families to come and pick up their kids or organize last minute plane tickets for those living further.   
  
The only students, other than her Skydancers, who was still around were two international students and a final year that couldn't go home due to personal problems.   
  
Skyla felt sorry for those who had to stay at the academy against their will and intended to try and make Christmas as pleasant for them as possible.   
  
The woman sighed softly and turned her attention back to the youngest. She was going to have to do something about Joanie, but she wasn't sure what. The girl had been with them for almost two weeks now and, although they weren't remarkable, the changes in her personality and even her physical appearance were noticeable.   
  
The nervous, foul tempered kid had retreated to the depths of Joanie's demeanor and in its place was a silent, almost solemn child who liked to watch rather than interact, who started to watch her temper instead of letting it run amuck. She couldn't explain her frame of mind entirely but she couldn't help but feel that she couldn't let the girl go just yet. Despite herself, she was beginning to think of ways to stall Dr. Thompson's arrival.   
  
When Joanie glanced up in her direction Skyla smiled at her. She was somewhat disappointed when the girl didn't smile back and rather move in behind the Christmas tree.   
  
"How are things going here?" A voice asked behind her.   
  
Dame Skyla gave a small start and turned around to face Breeze.  
  
"Please don't sneak up on me." She requested. "Fine thank you Breeze. They're just finishing up with the tree then we'll carry in the table. Sonya told me that the food would be ready in about an hour. That gives us plenty of time."   
  
Breeze smiled as he leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a redheaded student sitting in the corner with a book.   
  
"Meg's still here?" He queried.   
  
Skyla sighed softly and nodded. "She's spending Christmas with us." She said. "How was Joanie today? Is she tired or…"  
  
Because of all the organization with her students Skyla had only seen the girl that morning at breakfast and when she had made the announcement to the students.   
  
Breeze frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.   
  
Skyla watched as Joanie listened to something Slam told her before she shook her head stubbornly.   
  
"I was just wondering whether she's still getting along with all of you." The woman explained preoccupied.   
  
The Indian boy shifted before he blew out a soft breath.   
  
"She was a bit… distracted today." He admitted. "Her temper's been up and down. She also left us just after lunch; I think she went to her room with Whirl and Twirl. Jade found her there when she went to call her to help with the tree."  
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow at the news. "Do you have any idea what brought it on?"  
  
The boy shook his head and shrugged.   
  
"I don't think the reason was any of us."   
  
The woman didn't miss the undercurrent in his tone. "What do you think is the reason?" She asked softly.   
  
Breeze grimaced and crossed his arms.   
  
"I think that she…"  
  
"I don't want to!" A commotion below interrupted their conversation.   
  
The two blinked startled and soughed out the source.   
  
Joanie had just struggled out of Slam's grip and was now glaring up at him, her posture defensive and bristling.   
  
"I told you I didn't need a lift, I don't want to do the top of the tree okay? Why do you want to put the stupid angle up there anyway?"  
  
Slam held up his hands in defense.   
  
"Whoa, Joanie." He said quickly. "I'm sorry squirt. I just wanted to give you a boost up…"  
  
The girl shook herself and stepped back, totally oblivious to all of the people staring at me.   
  
"I don't want you to give me a boost." She snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone huh? I helped you decorate the stupid tree, I don't want to stuff the bloody angle on it was well."  
  
She threw down a string of popcorn and headed for the door, leaving a stunned crowd in her wake. Jade quickly moved to intercept her by making a grab for her arm.   
  
"Joanie what's…" The girl jerked away before she could finish her sentence.   
  
"Get off my case." She snapped and stormed up the steps and past Breeze and Skyla.   
  
The two stared after her shocked, their previous conversation forgotten.   
  
Skyla frowned and motioned for Breeze to stay where he was.   
  
She was going to get behind the sudden change of Joanie's attitude.   
  
_AN: Okay, just a little time line. I now worked out that Joanie has been at the academy for 12 days if i don't count the saturday which she snuck into the van. Chapter 13 was set on the friday before this. By rights, the students have been on holiday since then. I didn't put in any chapters that deals with these past days purely because i couldn't think of anything exciting to happen. (feel free to give suggestions). Joanie's attitude has been the same as it has been in 13. She's starting to interact with the students, she goes for Piano lessons with Skyla and the dogs think that she's the cutest thing since sliced bread. So, yes, Joanie's change of attitude is suppose to be completely out of the blue, nothing happened to set her off - not even Slam touching her was the real reason - i'll give an explanation in the next chapter. (If you're lucky it will be up by friday. Sigh, my holidays were too short. Anybody want to swap lives for a bit? Ag toe? You'll have a ball, i swear.)   
  
;-p   
  
Take care now.   
  
Alys.   
  
**"Never be irreplacible. If you can't be replaced, you can't be promoted."**_


	15. Sugarplums and Eggnog

**Chapter 15: Sugar Plums and Eggnog**   
  
She ran until she was within the safety of her room.   
  
Yet, even as she had the thought Joanie-Ellen felt a fresh wave of anger wash over her. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her family and this wasn't her life. Closing her eyes whilst fighting down an unnamed fury she slammed the door shut and stood very still listening to the voices of Doubt, Hope and Reason fight within her.   
  
She knew that it was time to leave. She should've left with the last group of students but she didn't.   
  
A part of her knew why as clearly as another part of her screamed:   
  
'Why the hell not?'   
  
The truth was that Joanie didn't want to leave even though she refused to admit it. She told herself that it was because it was comfortable living here. She got three meals a day, a roof over her head by night and general comfort all around.   
  
What she refused to acknowledge was that she had also grown to like the people. The kids were fun and Dame Skyla…   
  
Well.  
  
Joanie sighed and opened her eyes. She turned around to go to the bed only to find that she wasn't alone.   
  
Dame Skyla stood in the doorway, staring at her with a calm, almost regal gaze.   
  
The girl jerked startled and snapped her jaw shut. She regarded the woman with a cautious gaze.   
  
Dame Skyla shifted and twisted her head to the side.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.   
  
Joanie sniffed and narrowed her eyes. "About what?" She snapped in effort to hide her sudden feeling of vulnerability.  
  
The woman wasn't deterred by her tone.   
  
"The scene you threw in there." She replied calmly. "You crying in your room…"  
  
Joanie blinked and wiped at her cheeks. "I didn't cry!" She denied quickly. "There's something in my eye from that stupid tree…"  
  
Oldest excuse known to man.   
  
Dame Skyla sighed softly and entered the room fully. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.   
  
"Joanie," She began slowly, "if you didn't want to help you should've said so. They weren't forcing you to help them. They're only trying to make sure that you're not left out of the Christmas spirit. You should know that."  
  
The girl sniffed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She was surprised to find a small Christmas ball in one of them. She kept it there and unconsciously swayed from one foot to the other as she chewed over the woman's words.   
  
"I know." She finally said with a soft sigh. Christmas spirit… "I was being stupid." Her tone was monotonous. "I'm just… Missing my family you know. Everybody in there is…"  
  
Dame Skyla smiled slightly, but not with humor. "Not home for the holidays either, remember that." She finished for the girl. "Do you want to phone your mother?"  
  
The question caught her so off guard that Joanie almost cried. "No." She managed to keep her tone calm. "She… I don't know the number."   
  
The pity in the woman's eyes was almost unbearable.   
  
Joanie squeezed her eyes shut and turned so that she couldn't see her.   
  
There was a rustle from the bed as Dame Skyla stood up.  
  
"I think you should apologize to Slam." She said in a soft tone. "It's only fair. Then, I want you to join us for dinner Joanie, because I can see that you weren't planning to. Forget about everything that's troubling you and what will happen now that you can leave the mountain again. We'll sort that out after tomorrow. For now, it's Christmas time love, you're mother wouldn't want you to be unhappy."   
  
Joanie had to fight tears as she turned to glance at the woman. She was holding out her hand, waiting patiently for Joanie to take it.   
  
The girl wanted to shake her head but rather found herself reaching out to touch Skyla's hand. Instead of slipping it into hers though she just lightly brushed over her palm, stared at her fingers and nodded.   
  
She slipped her hands back into her pockets and followed the woman out of the room, her heart growing heavier with every step.   
  
_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,   
In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there._   
Joanie did apologize to Slam. Thinking back Skyla decided that it was one of the more touching scenes that she had ever witnessed. The little girl was saying something just out of earshot, her shoulders hunched in a protective gesture as the taller boy towered above her. She dug into her pockets and drew out a small purple Christmas decoration offering it to Slam as a peace offering. The boy smiled as he took it, went on one knee and spoke to Joanie in low tones as he stared up at her.   
  
The girl stiffened, but nodded tensely and went behind him. With her body tense, she hesitantly climbed onto Slam's shoulders and, with out him touching her, managed to keep her balance as he stood up. He passed her the Christmas decoration and stood very still as she hung it just below the angel.   
  
Joanie got off very quickly after that and didn't go near Slam again but Skyla felt that a bridge had been build.   
  
Dinner was a jolly affair, Christmas crackers were pulled, carols were sung and 'The first Noelle' was rapped by Slam and Camille. Despite her previous mood Joanie got into the swing of things just as quickly as everybody else. Yet, Skyla saw the odd moment when her expression would change and she'd study them with an expression of utter longing. She seemed to drink from the scenes before her, her dark eyes taking in every last scrap of detail.  
  
Skyla allowed her to stay up late with the other students (with the silent hint that she was restricted to one glass of eggnog) to have their own private Christmas celebration after all the older people went to bed.   
  
Joanie didn't stay long off course, she only drunk her eggnog, did a break dance with Slam on request and retired after that.

_The children were nestled all _

_Snug in their beds, _

_While visions of sugarplums _

_danced in their heads._

Joanie-Ellen sighed as she closed the door behind her for the second time that night and looked around the room. She dropped down beside the bed and fished out her bag. Still crouched she turned on the bedside lamp and stood up with a sigh. She stripped down before she put on Jade's gray jersey and climbed into bed.

She tossed the contents of the bag out in front of her and studied it with a critical eye. The first thing she threw out was the gross remains of a sandwich she had salvaged almost two weeks before she came to the academy. She couldn't believe that it was still in the bag, by rights it had enough of its own DNA by now to get up and walk around… (AN: Doesn't this take you back to your first few years in school? Sandwiches left in your bag over weekends? Gotta love that mold.)

She fished through the bottle caps before dumping them, along with all her loose change, back into the bag. She had a fetish about things that clinked together in her bag. The torch, water bottle and baseball cap went back as well. She sorted through the pencils, threw away those who were on their last leg and kept those who could still pull their weight. That only left three more objects.   
The script, which she had bound together with string to try and preserve it, went in immediately where as the other one found a place on the bedside table.

She steeled herself and finally turned her attention to the last object.

Joanie ran her fingers over the soft leather purse before she snapped open the clasp and peered inside. Her dark eyes danced over the contents. She raised an eyebrow and allowed her fingers to skim through the notes sheave. It was a bit more than she had expected. She sniffed and glanced at the closet where her own clothes were. She turned her attention back to the purse and noticed something else.

With an expressionless face Joanie pulled out a group photo of Dame Skyla's favorite five students. She wasn't sure why but Joanie knew that these five had more in common than just their talent. Images danced through her head but she shook them away and glanced back at the photo. She frowned and placed it on her book.

Sniffing, Joanie got up and went to the closet. She took out her pants and started searching through the pockets. A split second's panic flashed through her when she didn't find what she was looking for but then her fingers brushed it in the last pocket she checked.

Bringing her treasure closer to the light Joanie got back into bed and smoothed out the weathered, water stained fifty-dollar note.

&

AN: I'm having some problems uploading this chapter. If there are anycomputor erros let me know.

Joanie is terrified of heights, so it played a factor in why she didn't want slam to pick her up in teh beginning, but this is also more due to the fact that she is furious with herself for liking the Highhope Dance academy.

Little teasor. Action starts in about a chapter. You'll hopefully get it by the end of the week or beginning of next.

Take care,

Alys


	16. Christmas Morning

_

* * *

AN: Do you know how tempted i was to celebrate christmas in the middle of July for all this christmas spirit going around! I receited the night before chirstmas to my niece who enjoyed it very much... Okay, she looked at me and stuffed my fingers into her mouth but I'm sure it made a difference. ;-) Not a very original title i know. More AN at the bottom. _

* * *

**Chapter 16: Christmas morning.**   
  
"Up and Adam Joanie!"   
  
"Come on kid, it's Christmas morning, you gotta be down there with us."   
  
"…"  
  
"She's not moving."   
  
"Ag, shoot it I'm going to pick her up. We don't have time for this."   
  
Slam threw back the covers, exposing the sleeping child. Joanie muttered something unintelligible and moved away from the sudden cold breeze.   
  
Jade laughed and threw a blanket over her. Both she and Slam were still in their pajamas.   
  
"Sorry kid, you're not getting away from this one." She said with a laugh and Slam slipped his arms in underneath her. "Don't drop her Slam."  
  
The boy laughed softly as he shifted Joanie into a more comfortable position. She opened her eyes sleepily and frowned.   
  
"Le' me go." She muttered and tried to twist out of his grip.   
  
Slam laughed. "Only if you walk yourself."  
  
Joanie started to squirm so much that he had to put her down. Joanie sank down on the bed with a sluggish expression.  
  
"Go walk yourself." She muttered and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she glanced at the clock. "It's bloody Seven o' bloody clock. What the bloody hell are doing in my room."  
  
The two students laughed.   
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." Jade said and pulled the kid up. "Come on, the others are waiting."  
  
It was too early to start arguing. Joanie warped the blanket around her and followed the two out of the room not knowing, and for the moment not caring, where they were going.   
  
The two Skydancers led her back to the common room. All of the people from the previous night were already there. The three were immediately welcomed with a mug of hot chocolate and a large gingerbread sock.   
  
Joanie watched as everybody shared hugs too and throw with jolly Christmas wishes. One of the foreign students went round poking everybody on the shoulder whilst   
  
"Drukkie vir jou, drukkie vir jou."  
  
Joanie indulged the queer gesture and gave him a questioning look.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked surprised.  
  
The boy grinned. "In my country," he began, "hug and poke is exactly the same word. It's a tradition in my family to go round poking each other on Christmas morning."   
  
The image was hilarious.   
  
Joanie giggled and smiled at Skyla who had stepped closer. She too was still in her pajamas, with a light blue robe over it.   
  
"Just smile and nod." The woman whispered in her direction. "Merry Christmas Joanie."  
  
The girl glanced up in her direction and gave her a sideways smile. "You too, Ma'am." She said softly. "I hope you'll have a great year."  
  
The woman laughed and ushered her in the direction of the Christmas tree. "You can say that over New Year." She said. "Come on everybody."  
  
The students and adults gathered around the tree to participate in the age-old tradition of exchanging gifts.   
  
Joanie sat a little to the side, smiling as she shared the others' pleasure when they realized their families had sent their gifts to the academy.   
  
"Yo, Joanie!" Slam yodeled at some point. "I've got something for you kid."  
  
The girl blinked and sat up as Slam tossed a small packet in her direction. She caught the object and stared at it with curiosity.   
  
Slam shared a mysterious smile with the group as he prompted her to open it.   
  
"You can tear the paper." He said. "Safe perhaps for you, I don't think we'll be able to wrap anything else in it."  
  
Joanie snorted and stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll be able to fit your brain in as well." She replied. "It's certainly… My knife!"   
  
The last came out as an excited squeal. "I thought I had lost it!"  
  
Slam grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "No, it dropped out of your pocket when we found you. Thought I'd give it back to you when the moment is right."  
  
Joanie ran her fingers over the two edges before she flipped it open with the same skill Slam had shown. She checked the blade.  
  
"You've sharpened it."  
  
"I was bored."  
  
They grinned at each other. Joanie dropped her head slightly to look at him through her fringe. "Thank you for keeping it." She said sincerely.   
  
The boy waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and turned to Jade who had pushed a package under his nose.   
  
Joanie sighed softly and closed the blade again. She glanced up at the Christmas decorations and smiled. When she noticed a tiny Santa and with his sleigh a disembodied phrase popped up in her mind.   
  
_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,   
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.   
But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight,   
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"_   
  
She giggled to herself and wondered where or when she had heard that. She hadn't celebrated a decent Christmas in years and Christmas tales had been few and far between.   
  
"Glad to see you're getting into the Christmas spirit." Dame Skyla said to her left.   
  
Joanie, still smiling to herself, turned to the woman and nodded shyly.   
  
"With this bunch I can't really help myself." She told the woman softly. "This has been… a great time. Thank you."   
  
The woman smiled and nodded stately. "And its been great having you here Joanie." She said sincerely. "Here, we got you this."  
  
She held out an A4 sized package. The girl blinked and stared at it flabbergasted. When she didn't take it Dame Skyla sat a little closer and dropped it in her lap. "Presents are for opening, Christmas trees for staring." She said with a smile. "The first rule of Christmas, or so I have been told."   
  
Joanie, her eyes wide with shock, slowly ran her hands over the package. She glanced at Dame Skyla before she slowly tore off the sticky tape and pealed away the paper.   
  
Her heart leaped as she stared at the sketchpad with two pencils taped to the cover. Joanie's dark eyes jumped up to meet Dame Skyla's.   
  
"I can't take this."   
  
The woman chuckled. "Should I teach you what presents are for as well?" She queried. "Off course you can child, why not?"  
  
Joanie swallowed, her hands shaking as she put the package down. "I didn't get you anything." She pointed out. "I… _You don't even know me_."  
  
There was a desperate note in her voice.   
  
Dame Skyla smiled and pushed the package back to Joanie. "I think I know enough." She said. "Please take it, I know you'll use it."  
  
Joanie bit her tongue and finally nodded ever so slightly.   
  
"Thank you." She said with genuine gratitude. Sniffing she pulled the book completely out of the wrapping and opened it on the first page.   
  
A secret smile was passed along the group as Joanie began to draw.

* * *

_AN: There was actually suppose to be more to this chapter but it's not finished yet (have a kickass lab report to write up.) So, luckily for you it can stand on its own. The misceallus events are done. Enter the rampaging storyline!   
Take care now!_

_Alys _

_Oh, ps to Gem. :D you know her too well. _


	17. Dr Jekkel and Mr Ms Joanie

AN: Well, it's done! Please forgive the typo's. I haven't proof read it yet. (too much of a schlep).   
  
Chapter 17: Dr. Jekell and Mr... Ms Joanie.   
  
Joanie placed the last of the dirty plates and eating utensils in the kitchen. Despite the glare from the cook she leaned against the table and waited for the last person to join her.   
  
Dame Skyla was a step or two behind, smiling as she carried on a relaxed conversation with some of her students. Joanie smiled to herself as she decided with a childlike confidence that the woman was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Rubbing her nose on the gray jersey's sleeve she wandered over and joined the small group. Dame Skyla smiled at her warmly before returning her attention back to the students. They all placed down their loads and flowed out of the kitchen.  
  
Dame Skyla glanced in the direction of the other woman in the kitchen as they left.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help Sonya?" She queried but even before her sentence was done the woman had already waved her away.   
  
"That's why there's a big dishwasher Dame Skyla." She said with a smile. "Go get dressed and enjoy your Christmas. I'll handle this."   
  
Dame Skyla smiled and placed a hand on Joanie's shoulder. "Holler if you need some help anyway." She said. "You know where to get me."   
  
Sonya Romano laughed. "If it's anywhere near my kitchen or your office, I'm throwing you off of the mountain." She stated. "Off with you now, and take that rag with you."  
  
Dame Skyla smiled and shook her head. "Come on Joanie." She said softly, mildly pleased that Joanie hadn't taken any counter measures to get away from her touch.   
  
The girl fell in step next her as they left the kitchen. She was silent until they were close to the dorms.   
  
"Ma'am, I have a favor to ask." She said out of the blue.   
  
Dame Skyla blinked and smiled. "Skyla or Dame Skyla." She said. "Sure love, what?"  
  
Joanie touched her bottom lip with her tongue and took a quick breath.  
  
"I would like to phone my father." She said all in a hurry. "It's Christmas…"  
  
Surprised Dame Skyla couldn't help but blink before she smiled and graced Joanie with a nod. "Off course love." She said dismissively. "Do you want to do it now?"  
  
Joanie shook her head and rubbed her brow with the back of her hand. "I would like to get dressed first and take a shower and so on, if you don't mind." She added quickly. "Which ever time would be convenient for you would work though."  
  
Still surprised, and intrigued, Skyla nodded again.   
  
"Anytime would work." She said. "Tell you what, I'm going to do the same then head for my office, I have to make a quick call myself. Then we can meet there?"  
  
Joanie grinned relieved. "That's perfect. Thanks."   
  
Dame Skyla was just finishing up as she appeared in the doorway. The woman, still hunched over the receiver, smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. "Will you call me back when you know?" She queried. "Thanks Helene… Merry Christmas to you too… Yes, I know… Thanks."  
  
Joanie gave her a tentative smile and ambled over to the table as Skyla placed down the receiver. The woman's eyes were sparkling as she looked up.   
  
"None of my friends have social lives." She stated. "Pleasure though, not work."  
  
Not catching half of it, Joanie only nodded for good measure.  
  
Dame Skyla studied her and stepped away from the telephone. "You can talk as long as you want." She said. "I'll come back in 10 or so…"  
  
Joanie looked up sharply. "Five is all I need." She said quickly. "Don't stay away long."   
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow and twisted her head to the side. "Okay…" She said slowly. "Five then, scream if you need me quicker." There was a reassuring tone in her voice that Joanie didn't particularly need to hear.   
  
She began to turn a little solemn as she nodded. "Thanks." She said softly. "I'll holler…"  
  
Skyla left the room.  
  
Joanie bit her lip and cautiously picked up the receiver.   
  
When Skyla came back to the room, Joanie was staring at the receiver. She blinked at the woman, sniffed and placed it back on the hook.  
  
Her expression was distant as she met Skyla's gaze.   
  
The woman blinked, her heart sinking. "You okay?" She asked softly and slowly approached the table.   
  
Joanie sniffed and quickly moved away form the desk. "Yeah." She replied swiftly. "Fine."  
  
Skyla frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Joanie cut her off.  
  
"I'm fine really." She said. "I knew that…" She paused and smiled. "We all make mistakes Dame Skyla. I'm just hoping that this wasn't one of them."  
  
There was something in her eyes that Skyla didn't like.   
  
"Joanie, other people's mistakes aren't yours." She said. "Whatever your father or family did, you trying to rectify that isn't wrong."  
  
A spark of compassion flashed in Joanie's brown depths.   
  
"It's not that." She said softly, turning somber. "Thank you for the kind words anyway." She sighed, grimaced and glanced at the door. "All your words. And the lessons. It meant a lot to me, you understand? I'm very grateful. I a… will always remember this Christmas."  
  
Skyla had crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked down at the child.   
  
"It's my hope," she began cautiously, "that you'll remember the time after Christmas as well. New Year's coming and I can guarantee you a party that will knock you off of your feet." She said the last with a grin.  
  
Joanie didn't return it.   
  
The petite girl looked up at Skyla, her eyes filled with inner tumult. She sniffed, tried to say something and cut herself off. Puzzled by her behavior Skyla watched as she closed her eyes and steel herself. When Joanie reopened her eyes the woman gave a start at the sudden stark emotions displayed on her face.   
  
"I don't want to be knocked off of my feet." She snapped without warning.   
  
Skyla blinked. "It's just an expression Joanie." She said blankly.   
  
The youth blinked and rerouted her conversation. "I know that." She said in the same tone. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"   
  
Was she trying to pick a fight?  
  
Skyla shook her head and approached the child. "No Joanie." She said softly. "You know that I will never say that. What's wrong?"  
  
She got the feeling that she hadn't taken the bait. Joanie stared at her, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, yet she balled her fists snapped up her chin.  
  
"I'm here! That's what's wrong." She took a step away from Skyla and headed towards the door. "I hate it here, and I hate all of you!" When she went out the door she knocked into a glass vase filled with old water and dried flowers. It toppled and shattered on the ground before Skyla could reach it.   
  
Too shocked to be upset Skyla rushed out the door only to run into Jade coming in.  
  
"What happened?" The youth asked shocked as she grabbed Skyla's shoulders for support. "Joanie just ran past…" Quite suddenly she noticed the vase and blinked.   
  
Skyla took her chance to move past Jade and lean over the railing to try and spot the fleeing child.   
  
Joanie had jumped onto the banister of the stairs and slit down most of the way. When Skyla saw her she was already on the bottom floor, bolting for her life.   
  
She was clutching her bag in her arms.   
  
The woman turned around to find Jade already picking up the pieces of the shattered decoration.   
  
"Leave that Jade." She said sharply, though her tone wasn't directed at the girl. "Would you please go after Joanie and find out what this is all about. You better hurry, she was running pretty fast."   
  
Jade nodded and quickly sped off.   
  
Shaking her head, wondering what had set her off this time Skyla began clearing up the mess that was left in the wake of Joanie's latest tirade. Today she decided, whether Joanie will take it well or not; she was going to have a good talking to the girl. This seesaw of emotions was unnecessary and uncalled for.  
  
Jade hadn't returned by the time Skyla was clearing up the last of the soggy flowers and broken shards. All that was left was the damp patch and, as she was feeling now, Skyla decided to leave it. Her shock had passed and, with every passing moment, it spiraled towards irritation and anger. She had never thought that Joanie was the sort to be ungrateful, yet after this last show…  
  
She glanced at the door and wondered where Jade was.   
  
Gathering up the last of the mess Skyla threw it in the dustbin she had brought closer and stood up. She turned to leave the room but the telephone rang, calling her back. Shaking her head to herself Skyla hurried to the desk and picked up the receiver. She never got round to answering it.   
  
A soft song started up in the back of her mind.   
  
Queen Skyla ignored it.   
  
Dame Skyla put down the phone and picked up the two new objects on her desk. Feeling her heart constrict she ran her fingers over her purse and opened it. She glanced inside, had a sinking sensation and put it down. She turned her attention to the last object and found herself staring back at her.   
  
Skyla ran her fingers lightly over the surface of the drawing and turned it around.   
  
A short message had scribbled on the back.   
  
'I've just been dreaming about this since I arrived here. Merry Christmas, I'm so sorry.'  
  
And that was that. It was still on the old lined paper from Joanie's older books.   
  
Turning it around again Skyla sat down on her desk and spread the sheet in front of her. It was a picture of her, but not Dame Skyla – Queen Skyla. She traced her fingers down the highlights in her hair and then over the figures behind her.   
  
If she had thought that her face was just a product of Joanie's imagination, she couldn't deny the images of Jade and Breeze in the background. She knew where Joanie's "dreams" had gotten their inspiration.   
  
"Go to sleep little one. You're dreaming. Close your eyes, don't fight it now."   
  
She had woken up on their return from the wingdom. She had thought that the girl wouldn't remember anything but…   
  
Closing her eyes she realized that she couldn't ignore the song any longer.   
  
She got up and ran to the music room. 


	18. Empty Shell

AN: They call me the master typer of the two fingered world. Hey you guys, :-) took me some time but here's the next one. This has been a week of discoveries I can tell you that. Take care, i will try and have the next one up by next week.   
  
Chapter 18: Empty Shell.   
  
By the time she reached the music room, four of her five Skydancers were already there. Pausing to catch her breath Skyla looked around. Breeze joined her and rested a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"We almost thought that something was wrong with you." He said in a tight tone. "You weren't coming…"   
  
Skyla looked past him as two twin barks drew her attention. Whirl and Twirl bounded up the stairs followed by a somewhat out of breath Jade. Skyla raised a querying eyebrow in her direction. The girl leaned forward and shook her head.   
  
"I can't find her anywhere." She exclaimed. "I found Whirl and Twirl in her room…"   
  
Skyla sighed and held up her hand. "There's nothing we can do about it now Jade." She said solemnly. "Gather around everybody."   
  
She walked down the aisle of music boxes, lightly running her gloved hand over each. She paused as her crystal flared up. Shaking her head she drew her hand away from the golden-silver swirled egg.   
  
"It's the capital." She said. "Come."  
  
She stepped back and gave her students an expectant look.   
  
The five were a bit slow to line up.   
  
"What about Joanie?" Angelica asked. "I mean, where…?"   
  
Queen Skyla shook her head. "She… Is not our problem at the moment." She said in a stoic tone. "What will be will be Angelica. She must do what she has to as we must do what we must do. Now, by the Power within me, as Queen of the wingdom, I summon my Skydancers to defend my kingdom."  
  
The crystal flared to life.   
  
Solemn looks were passed around as the group pulled together and joined hands. They all realized that they would probably never see the young girl again.   
  
"If it is to be, it's up to me…"  
  
"There were reports coming in from the outer towns?" The Captain of the Guard was saying. "That animals were found, wingless and hairless?" His speech pattern made every sentence sound like a question. "We thought that it was an epidemic? So, the council sent people to do some tests? They found nothing?"   
  
Queen Skyla frowned as they walked down the hall of the palace. She wasn't sure where they were going.   
  
"Why wasn't I informed?" She asked sternly, glancing back to see whether her Skydancers were still with her.   
  
The Captain glanced around uncomfortably. "The council, they did not thing it was important? It wasn't, till yesterday…" He trailed off and paused by a white door.   
  
Quite suddenly Skyla realized that they were at the palace infirmary. Her heart started beating ice.   
  
"What happened?" She queried in a low tone.   
  
The Captain shifted uncomfortably. "Councilman Malakai said to wait…"  
  
Queen Skyla cut him off with a sharp gesture.   
  
"Is he your sovereign?" She snapped. "You will tell me my good man or…"  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
A call down the hall drew their attentions. Skyla frowned as she saw Councilman Malakai du'Lug hurry down the corridor to meet them.  
  
He made a stiff bow as he reached the group and look up.   
  
"Forgive my tardiness." He said. "I only just heard that you were in the Wingdom…"  
  
A cold eyebrow in his direction made the middle-aged man cut off what he was about to say.   
  
Queen Skyla gave a soft sniff. "Obviously you were then making use of my informants then instead of yours." She said dryly before turning away from him. "Captain, you were saying?"   
  
The councilman stepped forward quickly. "Ah, your Highness, if I may?"   
  
Skyla didn't even look at him. "You may not." She said blankly. "I will hear from my good Captain here. Captain?"   
  
The man shifted around uncomfortably, not daring to look at her or the councilman.   
  
He opened the door to the infirmary. "It's better to show you than to try and explain your Highness." He said reserved. "The Master Tinker, he is here? I'm not qualified."   
  
He pushed through ahead of him and went to the last curtained off area. The party followed him, Skyla first and her Skydancers last where they could make sure that Councilman Malakai might not decided to fly the coop.   
  
The Captain opened the curtain, revealing two figures in the area.   
  
When he saw her, the old man in the room stood up and bowed deeply.   
  
"Your Highness," he said solemnly.   
  
Queen Skyla smiled briefly as she inclined her head in his direction. "Master Tinker, what do we have?" She asked silently as she studied the silent figure on the bed. She recognized the person as Lord Weirmon, one of the court physicians. His face was pale and there was a dull, vacant look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.   
  
The Tinker motioned for her to approach the bed and rested a light hand on Queen Skyla's shoulder before he bid the man to turn around.   
  
Lord Weirmon did so with out complaint or comment. The man was an empty shell.   
  
The Tinker offered no explanation as he drew the blanket aside and exposed the man's back.   
  
Before self-control kicked in Skyla gasped, along with the rest of her Skydancers, and pressed a hand over her mouth. Angry welts covered his back and shoulders, although he had hair, there were no sign of his wings.   
  
Swallowing down an unbidden wave of nausea Skyla motioned for the people in the room to step outside. The door barely closed behind them before she rounded on the councilman.   
  
"Before we get down to business Head Councilman Malakai," she said in a dangerously low tone, "I would just like to say that if I ever find out that you've been keeping matters from me because they are "unimportant" I will not only have you abdicate your position but I will also have your head. Is that clear?"  
  
The skinny man wrung his hands nervously. "Off course your Majesty." He said tightly. "I understand."   
  
Skyla glared at him before nodding sharply. Her manner became a bit gentler as she turned her attention to the Tinker.   
  
"What happened? How could this be done?" She asked. "I'm no physician but I could see that his wings weren't cut off."   
  
The tinker sighed softly and nodded.   
  
"That is so my Queen." He said in a heavy tone. "And, I have a terrible suspicion as to how I was done. If you would care to follow me to my hut?"   
  
The woman nodded but held up her hand as Lord Malakai turned to follow them.   
  
"You Master Councilman," she said coldly, "will stay here with our good Captain and gather your fellow brethren. We will have a talk when this is done."   
  
The man nodded nervously and quickly went the other way.   
  
The group watched him leave before they flew out of the big open window at the other end of the hall. 


	19. Taken

_AN: (to understand this piece of sillyness - read the review of 27-07)   
Alys blinks in the direction of the fleeing Storm. 'Grabs some more chocolat?'she mutters to herself, frowns then sits up. "HEY YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING MY STUFF! Come back here you piece of wind!" Jumps up and pursue. Comes about as far as a MB before slowing down, panting. "Next time... i'm bringing... my horse." she mutteres and returns to her chair, staring dejectedly at the empty box. Hold on, one left. Smiles, sits back and begins to type...   
_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Taken**  
  
"There is something else the council has failed to mention to you." The Tinker said as they landed on his doorstep.   
  
Queen Skyla raised an eyebrow but didn't look very surprised. "There are a lot of things it seems." She said darkly. "It's hard managing a kingdom, or rather the council, when you're not around 247." She looked at the doorway and couldn't help but remember the last time she was here. She closed her eyes and shook her head; she couldn't afford to think about Joanie at the moment. "What is it that the council left out Master Tinker." She said tiredly and followed the old man inside. Her Skydancers piled into the living room.  
  
The Tinker had gone to one of his workbenches and was rummaging around the pieces of junk and gadgets.   
  
"About three weeks ago there was a disturbance at one of the Tor mines." He said in a heavy tone, revering to one of the natural minerals of the Skyrealm. "A load of the mineral was stolen by three heavily disguised, cloaked figures."   
  
Slam shook his head disgusted. "I bet you Twenty bucks that it's Jumbo, Muzzle and Snarl." He said to no one in particular.   
  
The Tinker spared him a smile. "Suspected but no confirmed." He said. "According to Councilman Malakai at least. The Councilwoman Faolin suggested on the spot that we call you in but…"  
  
Skyla's eyes flashed with irritation. "Head Councilman Malakai overruled her no doubt."   
  
"No doubt."   
  
Skyla sighed softly and folded her arms over chest.   
  
"Well, it's not such a big loss." She said. "True, it's valuable but except use it for trade there's nothing Skyclone can do with it."   
  
The Tinker became very silent as he found what he was looking for. "I… Would like to disagree with that." He said in a heavy tone. "There is something I didn't mention to you."  
  
Queen Skyla blinked and frowned at him. "Master Tinker?"   
  
The old man sighed and cleared his table.   
  
"Would one or two of you go to my kitchen?" He queried in the Skydancer's direction. "There's bound to be a few cockroaches in the cupboard. Would you catch them for me? Just one will do."  
  
Sharing a look amongst them, all five moved to the kitchen. Something told them that they didn't want to be in the room for this news.   
  
Skyla was still looking hard at the Tinker.   
  
"What is it?" She asked softly.   
  
The old man didn't answer immediately as he began to set up what looked like a cylinder with Tor crystals encircling the top and bottom.   
  
"Two weeks ago," he began slowly, "the evening you came the girl… I was away for the day. When I came back, I found that my place had been ransacked. Some phials were destroyed, books upended, my whole book case thrown over…" He shook his head to himself before continuing. "At the time I had thought that it was the old tomcat that comes in here every now and again. There were feathers all around so I figured that he had chased a bird in here. There were some random papers missing and one of my note books but, you know how things can get lost in this place."   
  
Not sure how to respond to that, Skyla only stared at him before she glanced back and noticed her Skydancers standing in the kitchen doorway. Slam had his hands enclosed around something.   
  
She motioned for them to come closer.   
  
The Tinker held out his hand as Slam handed him the cockroach. He threw the insect into the closed cylinder and placed a small power cell over the top. The group drew closer as they watched the crystals flare up and create a small shield around the dome.   
  
"Funky." Slam muttered under his breath. The Tinker's eyes were shadowed as he stared back at the boy and opened a small door on the side of the cylinder. Through the barrier they could see the cockroach running around inside before it noticed its passage to freedom. If cockroaches could speak it would've whooped in delight and headed for the exit. When it crossed the barrier it jerked, stumbled and landed on its back. The Tinker picked it up before it could begin it's futile struggle to regain its footing. Holding the bug out to the group he lifted the hard outer exoskeleton of the outer wings.   
  
A cold chill passed through the group as they realize that it didn't have any wings.   
  
"I wanted to tell you about the disturbance." The Tinker said dejectedly. "But then you showed up with the girl and, it just left my mind. I only noticed afterwards that the missing notebook was the one with this design in it. And, I only realized today when I saw Lord Weirmon where it must've gone. If I had know about the missing Tor I would've figured it out sooner but because the council was so closed mouthed about it…"  
  
Skyla shook her head, as she felt the world crumble around her.   
  
"Master Tinker I thought that you of all people would be careful with your inventions." She whispered. "I give you a lot of free rein to do as you please, more than I should according to some people. The least you can give me is…" She cut off what she was going to say and rather turned to her Skydancers.   
  
"We have to handle this very carefully." She said. "I want you to go back to the palace, find out who the witnesses were, and go talk to them. I doubt whether you'll find anything around the mines but just make sure. Also, request a stock take from the Master Miner, I want to know how much of that mineral Skyclone has."   
  
The group nodded and with their own separate bows and acknowledgements of her orders they left the building.   
  
Skyla sighed and turned her attention on the Tinker. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you." She said immediately. "This is just turning into a terrible day. Now please, tell me how this works…"   
  
There was a heavy tone that hung around the group as they trudged through the undergrowth. They had gone to the mine as Skyla requested but soon found out that there was nothing new to hear or see. Whatever evidence there was had been destroyed by the passage of time. A bit at a loss of what to do, they had decided to scout around the area Lord Weirmon and the animals had been found.   
  
Still rattled by what they had seen in the palace and at the Tinker's they decided to do it together.   
  
The air on the ground was hot and humid.   
  
Slam glanced up towards the sky before he looked at his friends.   
  
"This is turning into a bum Christmas." He said to no one in particular.   
  
Jade glanced at him but didn't say anything She looked around her but wasn't sure what she was supposed to find.   
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to Joanie?" Camille asked out of the blue.   
  
Jade glared at her.   
  
"We shouldn't think about that now Camille." She said sharply. "It'll only distract us." The dark-skinned girl snorted. "You're one to talk Sister." She said. "I bet you a first shower round that you've been thinking about her the whole time. Anyway, who died and made you queen of what to think?"   
  
Jade blinked and pulled herself up. "That's not…"  
  
"Yo, you guys!" Slam jumped in, recognizing Jade's tone. "Let's keep our cool okay? This is not helping… Where's Breeze and Angelica?"  
  
The two girls immediately forgot their argument and looked around wild-eyed.  
  
"Did you see them leave?" Jade asked Camille, who had walked just in front of them.  
  
"No." The girl said panicky. "They couldn't just…"   
  
Slam took a deep breath. "BREEZE! ANGELICA!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "WHERE ARE…"  
  
"Over here!" Came a faint reply from somewhere ahead of them. "We found something."   
  
Glancing at each other the three flew up and zigzagged through the plant stems.   
  
They found the two missing Skydancers in a strange open clearing.   
  
Angelica was standing over Breeze as he studied the ground. Plants leaves, broken stems and other lobbed off material were scattered around a perfect symmetrical circle.   
  
"This is like, so not normal you guys." Angelica told them wide eyed before she glanced back at Breeze. "See anything?"   
  
The Indian boy stood up. "I think a hurricane did this you guys." He said as they clustered around him. "Quite recently as well. I would say…"  
  
He never got to finish his sentence.   
  
As something pulsed through the clearing, five loud thuds of flesh meeting earth could be heard…

* * *

_AN: Grinning wickedly You're allowed to hate me for stopping it here. More next week! Take care now, oh, and sorry for the mistakes in some of the previous ones (and this one), still no Beta.   
  
Love you lots like Jelly tots!   
  
Alys._


	20. Captive

_AN: An unexpected privaledge came my way. I've been writing these things per hand in class as it goes a bit faster than typing at the moment and one of my friends offered to type this chapter for me over the weekend! I just got it and decided, what the hell, upload it now and surprise them.   
  
So, here you go. Chapter 20 as ordered._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Captive.   
**  
Queen Skyla stared at the imp.   
  
There was a heavy silence in the Council hall as the people stared from the imp to their queen, not sure what she would do.  
  
'He's bluffing." Her mind tried to tell her. 'They'll come back anytime now, they just went to the mines… They are…'  
  
"How do I know you haven't harmed them already?" She asked coldly, using the full advantage of her height.   
  
The red imp was quite aware of how much of an advantage that was. Giggling to hide his unease he floated up so that he could stare the Sky Queen in the eyes.   
  
"Because then I would've brought some nice decorations for you walls as well." He said, and immediately realized he had made a mistake.   
  
Skyla's eyes narrowed and for a second he thought that she was going to strike him. Whirl and Twirl, who were shaking with effort to keep themselves at bay, dropped their heads and growled. They, more than anyone there, could sense their mistress's mood.   
  
"Before I make any deals with Skyclone I want to know that they're okay." There was an edge to her tone that made Snarl keep his mouth shut. "Everything about them." Skyla added coldly. "When I'm convinced I will take his proposal into consideration."  
  
She trailed off as Snarl held up his hands.   
  
"Geeze Queenie you're tight." He said. "Sure, just come on over and we'll show you. They're fine. A little bit cramped at the moment, but fine."   
  
Skyla grinned mirthlessly. "I'm not that stupid." She glanced at the Tinker who had stepped forward. The attention of the room shifted to him.   
  
"If I may your Highness," he said with a quick bow, "I may have something that can help us with this little dilemma…"  
  
There were off course those blinding headaches that they couldn't ignore…   
The five Skydancers sat very still and very silent as they stared at the barrier around them. They didn't need to say anything to each other, they all knew what would happen to them if they crossed it.   
  
The five Skydancers sat back to back in a small circle with their feet just inches away from the barrier. The silence amongst them was awkward and heavy, the seriousness of their situation only emphasized by the droning sound of the generators.  
  
Angelica was the first to speak as she soughed out Breeze's hand behind her back. "We're like…" She paused looked around her and sighed. "We're in trouble aren't we?" Her voice was soft, fear echoing around her. Her fingers found a welcoming familiar touch.   
  
"We'll figure out how to get out of this one." Breeze said softly. "Don't worry Angelica…"  
  
"Oh, you have all the reason to worry." The sniping tone came from somewhere below them.   
  
A chill passed through the Skydancers as Skyclone was raised to their level by one of his large red hurricanes. The obese man was grinning at them with a wicked gleam in his eye. "You see." He carried on with his previous line. "Even if you do manage to get the barrier down without harming your precious wings you still have the negative pressure to worry about."   
  
Camille snorted. "Negative pressure?" She chided sarcastically.   
  
The man grinned at her and started swinging the cage. There were sounds of protests as they were thrown around. Jade experienced a terrifying moment where everyone pushed against her. She yelped in panic as she came dangerously close to being thrown against the barrier before Skyclone stopped the cage again.   
  
"This whole chamber has a negative field around it." He sneered. "One which would prevent you or any other winged Skycreature from flying in it. One of my newest inventions. What do you think?"   
  
Slam, who had seen the red imp – Snarl – float up behind Skyclone grinned.   
  
"Well, now it just proves that your minions have nothing to brag about." He stated. "Yo, pimple face what's up?"   
  
The imp sneered at him.   
  
"Not you."   
  
Skyclone turned to his minion. "What did she say?" He demanded.  
  
Snarl turned up side down on this head to make a face at Slam. "That she will surrender the Skyswirlstone and give her five pets for us to play with." He gloated. One of the girls gasped softly.   
  
Skyclone's face lit up. "Is that…"  
  
Twin soft growls interrupted his sentence.   
  
Skyclone's eyes narrowed as he turned around slowly to look at Whirl and Twirl hovering behind him.   
  
The imp giggled. "Made you look." He said in the Skydancers' direction. "No actually she send the pups along to see whether her little babies are still okay. Then she'll negotiate."   
  
Skyclone's eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed the imp around the neck.   
  
"Never make a joke like that again." He said. "Being disappointed is not good for your health."   
  
Snarl made a some sort of strangled gasp as he nodded vigorously.   
  
Skyclone snorted as he dropped the imp and looked at the dogs.   
  
"What are they doing?" He snapped as he watched Whirl and Twirl fly around the cage. The Skydancers were very quiet as they studied the dogs. Both had a strange crystal around their collars. Twirl flew down to them and barked excitedly.   
  
"That Tinker man has some sort of 'recording crystal' as he called it." Snarl was explaining to his boss. "Those crystals lock everything they see into their molecules and when the dogs go back they'd be able to see the Skydancers and know that their okay. Pretty funky huh?"   
  
Skyclone didn't look pleased. "I don't want her too see this layout." He said. "You…" He motioned to Jade. "Take off the crystals and give them to me."   
  
Jade frowned at being signaled out. "Why should I?" She snapped defiantly.   
  
The big man sneered. "Because if you don't I will seal off this chamber and make sure that those dogs never leave here breathing again. How is that?"  
  
The group blinked startled. Jade bit her lip and hesitantly went closer to the side. "Whirl, Twirl come here babies." She said softly.   
  
The dogs, after making one last circle of the chamber, obediently complied to her wishes. Slam held onto Jades shoulders to make sure that she didn't pass through the barrier as she reached out and took off the crystals. When the dogs licked her hands she almost started crying.   
  
"Here." She told Skyclone and tossed him the crystals.  
  
The man snatched them out of the air and studied their design for a moment or two. Snorting with disgust he dropped the crystals down to the vortex below.   
  
"Now." He said. "You tell those dogs to…" 


	21. Summonings

_AN: "Patience Iago, patience." - Spot this quote and i give you a million bucks. The chapter after this is already finished but it still has to be typed. Hopefully i'll have it up by the weekend, otherwise definitively on Sunday or Monday. Keep well as always! _

**Chapter 21: Summonings.**  
  
"So, he doesn't know that we can see him now?" Queen Skyla asked hesitantly as she stared at the crystal in front of them. "He won't suspect…"  
  
The Tinker smiled with a twinge of pride and shook his head. "No, these are some of my older own designs. I doubt very much whether he'll suspect a thing." He frowned and leaned closer. "Look at that." He muttered. "By my calculations he has used almost all of the missing Tor in this design, it's a very powerful barrier."  
  
Skyla frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That is not what I want to hear." She said miserably.  
  
The Tinker gave her a reassuring look. "At least I bought us some time." He said softly. "We might've come up with something by the time Snarl returns."  
  
Skyla nodded and turned around as two people entered the room, each carrying stacks of scrolls under their arms.  
  
"The Librarian had a field day looking for this." The Lady Faolin said as she spread the scrolls in front of her. "He didn't even know that we had those designs."  
  
Like Skyla, she was a tall woman with a strong face and more graying hair than blond. Her green eyes sparkled, despite the circumstances she was having the time of her life.  
  
Skyla nodded to herself as she joined the Councilwoman and the Captain of the Guards.  
  
"My husband had seen to it and actually kept it updated before…" She trailed off. "It hasn't been updated in a while but I know that the basic layout will be the same."  
  
"We have a problem." The Tinker said suddenly as he sat away from the crystal. "He destroyed the crystals."  
  
Skyla gave a start. "Why?" She queried.  
  
The old man shook his head. "Why not." He replied. "Obviously he doesn't want us to see the inside."  
  
Skyla snorted and looked at the blueprint of the Netherworld's lay out. "That's just too bad." She said. "So, what do you think Master Tinker, Master Guardsman?"  
  
The old man peered at the design. He traced the path Whirl and Twirl and taken to the middle chamber where the Skydancers were held.  
  
The Captain had already seen what he wanted to. "If you plan a rescue it's going to be very difficult to go in unnoticed." He said, studying the map. "There is no hiding places and no other escape routes if we get detected."  
  
The councilwoman leaned closer to study the map as well.  
  
"What are these?" She queried suddenly, tracing her hand over a dark dotted line. Queen Skyla peered at the margin.  
  
"Ventilation shafts." She replied.  
  
The Tinker glanced up. "How wide?"  
  
Councilwoman Faolin picked up one of the other scrolls and read through it. "About 3 furlongs but 3 furlongs." She replied. "Not big enough for a grown man unfortunately."  
  
The Tinker had disregarded the last statement as he traced his hand down the lines.  
  
"This one leads straight to the main chamber where we want to be." He said to himself. "The first drop is hard but if we use a rope..." He glanced at Skyla. "I can devise something that will counteract the power of the crystals." He told her. "If we can then get someone or something in there to sabotage the crystals and the generator…"  
  
"The Skydancers will be freed and hopefully be able to make their own way out." She finished for him. "It might work."  
  
Councilwoman Faolin shook her head immediately. "But, no one can go there." She said, using the voice of reason. "No one here is small enough to attempt such a feat. The person will have to be a child or at least the size of one. None of the gaurds…" She let her sentence fade as she saw the considering look in her Queen's eyes.  
  
Skyla had leaned forward and were looking at the design. "This shaft, where in consideration to the cage does it open?" She asked the Tinker.  
  
The man rubbed his beard. "I can't say for sure, but very close. See, there are some thick cables on either side supporting the generator." He rerun the images Twirl had shown him through his mind. "Yes, I remember now. The ventilation shaft opens up straight above it. The person can use the cable to get to the generator. He would have to be agile though, if my design goes as I plan it, every one of the crystals will have to be covered." The Tinker frowned. "It won't work, to reach to bottom ones the person will have to go through the barrier."  
  
Councilwoman shook her head sadly. "We can't ask that from anyone." She said dejectedly. "The sacrifice…"  
  
Queen Skyla had stood back and were staring off into space, her face clouded with thought.  
  
She met the Tinker's gaze and smiled slightly.  
  
"I might have someone." She said. "Start working on your design Master Tinker. I'll be back."  
  
She stared at the swirling clouds in front of her. Queen Skyla closed her eyes and for a few seconds allowed the wind to caress her face and hair. Then, she opened her eyes and raised her hand.  
"By the Power within me, as Queen of the Wingdom…" She whispered softly. "I summon _Joanie-Ellen_ to defend my kindom…"


	22. Help

AN: I'm giving a ahead warning of a little language as it might desturb senstive viewers. :) No, really, it's my duty to inform you that there's some harsh language ahead. I've tried to scale it down through the fic (as i tend to be a bit fouled mouthed at times) but in this chapter, i'm sure even the Saints would've reacted the same way.  
  
Chapter 22: Help  
  
Joanie-Ellen stared miserably at the parking lot in front of her before she looked up at the cable line. By her guess it would take the cable car about fifteen minutes max to reach the top or bottom. It had taken her almost four hours by road. She was exhausted and daunted by the fact that – all in all – she hadn't come that far. If she had used the cable line… She shuddered and pushed the thought away as she gazed up at the looming mountain. The image of the cars dangling in mid air – with nothing but a line holding it up… She shuddered again, stuffed frozen hands deeper into her pockets and started trudging up the driveway to the main road. This was a mistake… She squashed the thought before it took hold. She was doing what's right by her. She had no place in this world. Staying here was keeping an illusion alive that would in the end just shatter like the rest. These people would come to hate her anyway. She would never fit in. This was a mistake. She wasn't sure what she meant. Reaching the road Joanie discovered another problem. She didn't know which way to go. Looking at the snow-covered road Joanie almost turned around and ran back to the academy. The cowardly urge was enough to make her loose her temper with herself though, as she stormed off into a direction. 'Coward. Sniffling little…' Nothing. Joanie-Ellen gave a surprised yell when she stumbled forward as the ground gave way before her.  
  
'Sky, clouds, Touch.'  
  
Joanie's little body jerked as Skyla caught her seconds after appearing. She gasped and stayed very still for a few seconds before she opened her eyes and started struggling. "Let me go!" She cried out before she even looked around her. "You have no right…" Skyla had difficulty holding on to the squiring kid. "Joanie, please calm down." She requested. "I can't let you go, easy now…" The girl wasn't calming down. Before Skyla could get a decent grip on her, Joanie managed to role out of her arms. It took her less than a heartbeat to realize that there was no ground to land on.  
Joanie didn't even scream. Moving quickly Skyla managed to get below her again and catch her. Eyes closed the girl didn't even make a sound, her body shaking so much Skyla almost felt off balance. Noticing Joanie's stark white pallor, Skyla made a soothing sound and descended quickly so that she could find a place to land. When they passed the cloud cover Skyla flew to a large piece of open field on the edge of a high cliff overlooking the Capital. She set herself down and loosened her hold on the girl. Joanie was out of her arms so fast that she stumbled and rolled away from the woman. As she stopped her body shuddered and she coughed into the grass. Skyla gave the girl enough space until she saw her rub the back of her hand over her mouth. She approached her slowly and hunched down next to her. "Are you okay?" She queried softly and rested a hand on Joanie's shoulder. The girl reacted with more vehemence than she usually did as she spun around and slapped Skyla's hand away. "What the…" Her face went a shade paler as she looked at the woman. "It wasn't a dream." She muttered to herself, then jumped up – eyes wide. "Holy fuck you're a freaking fairy!" She exclaimed and stepped back. "Shit! What the…" She looked around her bewildered and took another step back. "What is this?" Skyla didn't bother to reprimand her on her language as she stayed in a kneeling position. "Another world." She said calmly and waited for the stricken child's reaction.  
Joanie blinked at her, giggled but stifled it quickly. Her eyes started widening as she took in the woman's sudden queenly air, her wings and her blond streaked hair – a vision she has had in her dreams since she came to the Dance Academy. "Shit." She whispered, fear suddenly entering her eyes. "Shit!" With out warning she turned around and bolted in a direction. Skyla jumped up and flew in front of her. Joanie turned so quickly her feet slipped out underneath her but in a show of agility she had gained on the street she made a summersault and came up in a run. She got two paces before Skyla seized her under the arms and lifted her a little off of the ground. Joanie went limp with terror as she watched her feet dangle above her. Turning her around in the air and making sure that she had a firm grip on her, Skyla set them both down again. Instead of running away this time Joanie shrank away from her touch, her eyes squeezed tight. "Take me back." She whispered before Skyla could get in a word. "Take me back right now." The woman sighed softly. "Hear me out Joanie please." She said softly, trying to keep her tone soothing. "I need your help. Please." The girl stubbornly shook her head. "Take me home." She pleaded again. "Please take me…" Skyla shook her head. "Jade, Slam, Breeze, Angelica and Camille are in trouble." She made sure to say every name clearly. "As things are looking, you are the only one who can help them. Joanie, I'm asking you to help me. Please." She allowed Joanie to break away from her grip. The kid took a few steps back but didn't run. "No." She said in a shaky voice. "I don't even know what you are. What they are. No. This is freaking weird. No." Skyla made sure that she met Joanie's eyes. "I am from this world." She admitted. "But they are not. They are like you, students of mine who I have brought here to help me protect this place. Today, I have failed to protect them, now I need your help." Joanie's eyes were still wide as she shook her head. "So that you can fail to protect me too?" She queried. "No. I want to get out of here. Take me back. You had no right to bring me here. No." Things were not looking good as Joanie took another step back and looked up at the sky as if she expected to be beamed up. In desperation, Skyla played her last card. "Joanie-Ellen, please." The girl blinked as if struck and stared at her. "How do you know my real name?" She hissed under her breath. The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When we found you," she began slowly, "you were very sick. You know that right?" Joanie nodded hesitantly. Skyla sighed again before continuing. "Well," she said gently, "you were very sick. Much sicker than we let you to believe. You needed a doctor and there wasn't one at the academy. So, I brought you here to an old friend of mine. While we were busy, I told the Skydancers with me to go through your bag. We found your books." Joanie had gone very pale and still. She shivered slightly and touched her sudden dry lips with her tongue. "Then… then you saw the purse?" She whispered hoarsely. Skyla merely nodded. The stricken child took a quick breath. "I… I put it back on your desk!" She exclaimed. "I didn't take any of the money, I swear!" Skyla nodded quickly and held up her hands. "I know." She said gently. "I saw Joanie." She paused and smiled slightly. "I also saw that you placed and extra fifty dollars into it as well." Joanie's posture began to relax as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I… figured you would've figured that I took it when you found it on your desk." She muttered. "I also figured that you wouldn't mind if you saw that I put some extra money in…" Skyla smiled as she studied the girl. "An investment well placed." She said to herself. "I will give it back to you off course. Don't worry." Joanie didn't say anything. She bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut. "If I… help you." She began slowly. "Will you let me go then? Will you leave me alone?" Skyla nodded sadly. "Yes, but if you really don't want to Joanie…" The girl shook her head and unzipped her jacket. It was considerably warmer in the wingdom than from where she came. Her dark eyes were haunted when she looked up to mean Skyla's. "What do I have to do?" 


	23. Plans

Chapter 23: Plans  
  
When they landed in the council chambers Joanie wasted no time to squirm out of Queen Skyla's hold and stop away from her but when she saw the other people looking at her she hesitated. Hunching her shoulders in a protective stance she shifted in behind the woman.  
Councilwoman Faolin blinked as she tried to get a better look at Joanie. "A child." She stated surprised. "You brought a child from… There." The tinker was smiling as Queen Skyla walked closer, indirectly forcing Joanie to come with her. "Not just any child." He said with a soft light in his eyes. "Welcome back Joanie. You look much better than the last time I saw you." Lady Faolin and the Captain of the Guard blinked. Joanie shifted awkward and sniffed. She didn't look very happy to be there. Skyla smiled and put her hand behind the girl without touching her. "Councilwoman Faolin, Captain Briar, I would like to introduce you to Joanie-Ellen. I brought her here two weeks ago because she was very sick." The tow people smiled welcoming. Lady Faolin stepped past the table and held her hand to Joanie. "Well I hope you feel better." She said with her ever-present smile. "You have a daunting task ahead of you." Joanie hunched away from Faolin, there were far to many people with wings in this room to her liking. The Tinker shook his head and motioned for them to stop closer. "It's not that daunting if it's carried out correctly." He reassured her. "I just hope you're not afraid of heights." Joanie shook her head; she spared a glance around the spacious hall. Queen Skyla shared a brief amused look with the Tinker. "Joanie come and look at this." Faolin said. "I'll show you what you have to do." The tinker went back to making some adjustments on a small gadget he had with him. "Captain Briar and I," the Councilwoman began, "we have worked out the best route to take. You know what you're supposed to do right? Good. Well, if you enter here and…" She began to explain the route Joanie should take as the girl leaned over the table. Skyla smiled as she saw a small spark of excitement enter the youth's eyes. When she was done explaining Faolin straightened and shared a look with Queen Skyla to get her approval. "Will you be able to remember that?" She asked. Joanie was tracing her finger over the route; her dark eyes were intense as she ran her other hand through her hair. "Yeah." She said distracted. "Left, left, right, left, right. How thick is this cable?" Councilwoman Faolin made to answer but Queen Skyla interrupted her. "About as wide as a brick." She said in terms that Joanie would be able to understand. "Will you be able to manage that?" Joanie looked relieved. "Yeah sure," she said lightly, "I've run over platforms thinner than that." Faolin nodded pleased. "Good." She said. "Captain Briar will take you…" Joanie's head snapped up in Skyla's direction. The Queen shook her head. "I'll take her Faolin." She pointed out. The councilwoman blinked. "Your Majesty…" She started to protest but Skyla shook her head. "That's my final decision. I have a responsibility to keep her safe Faolin." She glanced at Joanie. "Are you okay with all of this?" She asked gently. "You don't have to do it if you think it's too hard." Joanie gave her a blank look. "I'm not scared." She said, given a bit too quickly. "I've had harder times getting lunch." She sniffed and shifted uncomfortably. "IS there a place I can change? It's really hot here" Skyla nodded and motioned to Faolin. "She'll take you Joanie." She said gently. "Faolin, take her to Malakai's office as it's the closest. If he's not there packing I suggest you send one of the guards to look for him and inquire why." The councilwoman's eyes gleamed as she bobbed a curtsey and took Joanie's hand with out asking. The girl sent a brief panicked look in Skyla's direction before she was dragged away. The Tinker looked up from what he was doing and noticed the forlorn look in her eyes as she stared after the disappearing duo. He raised an eyebrow before looking back at his gadget. "She looks better." He commented. "Still a bit pasty, but better." Skyla shook herself back to reality and glanced back at the map. She studied it critically. "She's picked up a little bit of weight." She commented preoccupied. "Not enough but…" She shrugged. "It's all we could do in such a short time." The Tinker was careful not to look at her. "What's her story?" He asked in the same distracted tone of voice. Done with the map Skyla picked up a Tor crystal that was lying on the table and started fidgeting with it. "Orphaned according to the person I talked to. Definitively traumatized – if that's the right word. She's not fond of people." She sighed. "She says that she has a mother to return to." The Tinker stopped what he was doing and studied her movements critically. "You've become too involved." It wasn't a question. Skyla blinked surprised before she sighed. "Yes." She said simply. "I have."  
  
When Joanie returned with Faolin she looked more comfortable. She had stripped down to only one of her old flannel shirts and Jade's oversized dungaree, which she happened to be wearing at the time she was leaving the academy. "She's not very talkative this one." Councilwoman Faolin said with an amused smile. "Not even a blink in my direction." Skyla smiled and motioned for Joanie to join her again. "She didn't come here to talk Faolin." She said amused. "Come on Joanie." As she joined Skyla's side again the Tinker was ready to explain to her what she had to do. The petite girl frowned as his explanation became more complicated. She shuddered at some stage (AN: I do that a lot in physiology) and held up her hand, motioning for him to stop. "So basically, I should stuff this thing next to the generator." She began monotonously as she held up the gadget the Tinker was still working on. "As it will "systematically" increase its power capacity and so cause it to blow up at some stage. Then, before it blows up, I should attach one of each of these crystals to others that look like them because they have to suck out the building power – or neutralize it somehow as its got a different "polarity" – what ever that means." The latter she muttered under her breath. The Tinker blinked and smiled amused. "In so few words… Yes." He said with a smile. "I should have everything ready within the hour." The girl nodded and rubbed her brow. "I can do that." She said softly and glanced at Queen Skyla. "No worry's, I'll do that." The woman gave her a reassuring smile and carefully rested her hand on the kid's head. Joanie flinched, but didn't move away immediately. Skyla ran her fingers through her short hair before she took her hand away. "I know you won't disappoint me." She said. "Thank you Joanie-Ellen." The youth sighed and met her gaze but she didn't smile. 


	24. Ultimatum and Explanation

**Chapter 24: Ultimatum and Explanation.**  
  
The dogs returned unharmed. Skyla was relieved to see them until she realized that they had brought company with them as well. A burst of uncontrolled hate bubbled up inside her as she watched the large red hurricane bring her brother in law into the large hall. The man's loss of flight wasn't enough punishment for what he had done. As he approached her, Queen Skyla fought down her emotions and pulled herself up to her full height.  
Skyclone wore a small smile as he stepped right up to her and bowed. "Your highness." He said with a smirk. Queen Skyla frowned and shook her head disgusted. "Do not mock me in these halls." She said in a low tone. "Whirl, Twirl, bring me the crystals please." The dogs came to her but whined softly as Twirl dropped a parchment in her hands. Skyclone straightened with difficulty but kept the smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm afraid the crystals fell off." He said. "But there is a letter from you're bra… protectors stating that they are as right as rain." He looked up as Councilman Faolin slowly entered the hall and stopped just a few lengths away from Skyla. The man frowned. "Councilman Malakai…" The big man began but Skyla cut him off as she finished reading the letter. "Is currently busy." She said. "You seem disappointed. Do you miss your old friend?" Skyclone's gaze was fixed on Faolin. "We stopped being friends when I ceased being one of you." He said in a bored tone. "Councilwoman Faolin, why the cloak? Are you cold on a lovely day like this?" The older woman smiled slightly. "Only in this hall." She stated noncomically. Skyclone frowned and looked away from her. Skyla too send a questioning frown in the councilwoman's direction but rather shook her head and turned to Skyclone. "What re you doing here Skyclone?" She demanded. "You could just as well have send one of your imps." The obese man grinned and shook his head. "They are currently entertaining your precious children." He said. "I actually want to have a heart to heart with you. In private." Queen Skyla's eyes narrowed. "What ever you have to say to me, you can say to the people present here." She stated icily. "We have nothing to discus in private." Skyclone smiled. "In the contrary." He said but shrugged. "Fine, let me give you my ultimatum. If you give up the stone now, I will let you and your Skydancers go back to that other place and you can live out the rest of your life content. If you linger – I will still give you to the end of tomorrow to decide – your fates will be much worst. If you attempt a rescue, I will severe their wings faster than you can say 'No!'" Skyla sighed and shook her head sadly. "You still don't understand that this sis still not my decision. My life, and that of my Skydancers, isn't the only ones at stake. In the end, I have to consider what the best is for my kingdom, not myself." Skyclone snorted. "Not your kingdom." He whispered. "The only right you have to that stone is because you slept with the man who wielded it…" The silence in the hall was deafening. Queen Skyla was very pale as she looked down on the man before her. Skyclone smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What? No comment?" He laughed softly. "Pathetic, you're time for consideration is up. I will see you tomorrow." HE turned with out a bow or another word. Everyone in the chamber stood frozen as they watched the man leave. Lady Faolin, with her green eyes full of sympathy made to approach Skyla but the woman held up her hand. "When the Tinker is finished," she began monotonously, "tell him to come to my office. We will leave shortly after that." She left the hall without another word. Lady Faolin sighed sadly and shook her head. "For the record, it's not true." She told her cloak. "Queen Skyla is, despite her absence, just as good a sovereign if not better than her husband. She deserves to wear that glove." The cloaked sniffed and shifted. Joanie-Ellen crawled out from underneath it and, glancing in the direction Skyla had left looked up at the councilwoman. "What happened between them?" She asked, for the first time addressing the woman. "What is that glove really?" Smiling sadly Councilwoman knelt next to the petite girl. "That is the Power of the wingdom." She said. "And, that man is her brother-in-law…"  
  
Each and every one of them had something special about them off course. Skyla traced her hand over the small smiley face that Jade had drawn in the corner of the parchment. Breeze with his natural leading abilities and dreams of opening doors into new worlds of opportunities for his people.  
Camille with her talent for singing and dancing that had earned her one of the few scholarships Dame Skyla made available to potential student. Angelica with her will for dancing and the luck of having parent who could afford to give her only the best. Slam, her other scholarship student who, despite his gift for rhythm ad music, would never have considered joining if he hadn't received the scholarship. And Jade, dear Jade, with her patience and wish to be the best that she could be. Not just as a dancer but as a person as well. 'I will severe their wings…' In a show of sudden anger Skyla crumbled the parchment and threw it to the fireplace. It burst into flame before it was even in the hole. Skyla lowered her hand, the crystal winking out. 'The only right you have to that stone…' -is because you are my wife, and the best one to do that which is expected of a Queen without loosing sight of being a person as well.- Skyla closed her eyes and sank to the floor, hugging herself in search of comfort that the ghostly figure couldn't give her. 


	25. Into the Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 25: Into the Eye of the Storm. **

It was dark already.

Joanie-Ellen swallowed and stared at the pale ghostly clouds above her. The strange machine... The Netherworld as Dame Skyla... Queen Skyla had called it, slowly turned under her feet. Joanie didn't entirely trust the assurances that it was creating its own gravitational field. Shivering she wished that she hadn't taken off Jade's jersey.

Joanie's mouth tightened as she looked down the shaft that she was going to climb. She wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was she afraid of tight places. She realized suddenly that she couldn't wait to get down the hole. If it meant that she could get away from the open air...

She shivered again and realized that she wasn't cold, just terrified. The flight here had been unnerving. Waiting here was unnerving. Being here was unnerving.

She had to get out of here.

'If you fail, they will probably be killed. Skyclone would do that to Skyla in a heartbeat because they are the closest thing to family she has.'

Councilwoman Faolin sure had a way with words.

Joanie sniffed as the Queen landed next to her after scouting around the area. She wasn't doing this for her; she was doing this for herself.  
The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could leave these people behind her.

Forever.

"Okay," Skyla said in a hurried tone, "are you ready?"

The girl, with her body pulled close to the ground nodded nervously and glanced down the hole. Skyla pulled out an amulet and hung it around Joanie's neck. The girl frowned and fiddled with the crystal from it.

"I have another with me." The woman explained. "That way I can see when you're in trouble and need help."

Joanie raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Then I don't need to wear it." She said. "I won't need any help. No fret."  
The woman returned the smile with an amused shake of her head.

"Come on, you have to go."  
Joanie nodded and looked down the shaft. Her mouth tightened but she sniffed and slipped her legs into the shaft. The first part was about a five-meter drop. Skyla had brought a rope with and had secured the one end to a piece of metal sticking out from the surface. Making sure she had a firm grip on the rope Joanie slowly made her descend. Skyla took a hold of the rope to make sure that it didn't become undone. Although she knew that she shouldn't, for safety's sake, she still formed a tiny sphere of light that followed the kid down the shaft.

Joanie glanced up at her, frowned at the light and dropped the last part. With a heavy heart Skyla let the light fade. Now that they were actually going through with it, she was having second doubts about sending Joanie into danger.

"What shall I tell them when I see them?" Joanie's whispered tone echoed up the shaft.

Skyla shook her head to herself.

"Only to come out safely and protect my investment." She said. "They'll understand. Please be careful Joanie-Ellen."

There was a soft fading chuckle from the shaft. Obviously Joanie had had no trouble with her small frame to turn around so that she could move forward in the tunnel.

"Yeah sure ya betcha..."

When they got out, the imps were going to get it.

The unspoken promise was passed through the group as they endured the three multi colored henchmen's taunts. The trio of imps was abusing their newly found power over the Skydancers as they made childish faces, jiggled the cage and teased them with sniping remarks. Breeze took a practiced breath as he fought to control his temper. Before the imps came they had already fought amongst themselves for no reason other than the cage was becoming too small. They were cramped, hungry, uncomfortable and scared. Slam, with his absolute hate for closed spaced were the worst. He was a hair breath away from losing his temper.

Breeze shook his head and shivered as he felt a tingling between his shoulderblades. HE turned around irritated, half expecting to see one of the imps behind him. Breeze almost cursed with shock as he looked up and saw a small figure huddled in one of the ventilation shafts higher up in the wall. Careful not to draw the attention of the imps as well as his fellow students Breeze held up his hand, motioning for Joanie to hold on and back up a bit. The youth nodded tensely and crouched low. Breeze turned back to the group. The imps started jiggling the cage again when:

"That's it!" Slam's temper finally got the better of him.

Jade moved clear of his arm just in time to avoid an elbow through the face as he drew his fist aback and punched out at the nearest imp.  
A beam of light shot out, went through the barrier and narrowly missed Muddle the blue imp. The other two immediately stopped what they were doig and stared at the smoldering patch on the wall.

"Hey!" Jumbo the green imp exclaimed. "They can still use their powers!"

Silence reined the hall. Muddle was nowhere to be seen, having decided to cut his losses and run. Snarl backed up, as he looked form the exit to the cage.

"You know, Jumbo... I'm sort of tired." He yawned dramatically. "You take first watch." He disappeared as well.  
Jumbo blinked in the direction of his retreating comrade.

"Hey, you guys!" He called out. "Don't..."  
Breeze touched Slam's shoulder.

"Shoot at him again." He whispered.

Slam gave him a questioning look but complied. The energy blast didn't even hit the wall before Jumbo fled as well.  
Slam laughed and blew over an imaginary gun.

"I should've done that ages ago." He said pleased. "Hopefully he'll leave us alone for the next few minutes."

Breeze turned around to see whether Joanie was still there. "Hopefully longer." He said softly. "Help's here I think."

The group blinked surprised and looked around them.

"Where?" Angelica asked surprised. Breeze motioned for them to quiet down.

"There." He said softly and pointed up. "Come on Joanie, you'll have to hurry."  
His fellow Skydancers blinked surprised. Jade gasped as the minute insipid girl stuck her head out of the vent. Her short blond hair was standing in all directions, giving her an almost comical appearance.   
Without looking at them or saying a word Joanie dropped to her stomach and stared at the cable stretching from the wall to the Generator's platform.

There was a considerable space between the opening of the vent and the cable.  
Joanie's mouth tightened as she looked down. She paled and backed up. There were almost two stories between her and the swirling vortex below her.

The others didn't immediately notice her panicked expression.

"I think you'll have to turn around and lower yourself down backwards." Camille couched. "That'll be the easiest I think."

Joanie looked at her wide-eyed. "I..." Her throat was dry. "I can't... turn... The tunnel..." She backed up further into the hole.

Jade moved in next to Breeze.

"Just try Joanie." She encouraged. "You're small and nimble kid! Come on, we have faith in you."  
They didn't see her begin to shiver.

"Why don't you hoist yourself out by grabbing onto the top of the shaft." Slam added his advice. "The walls are very uneven..."

Joanie closed her eyes and nodded. She crawled forward and without looking down again turned on her back and felt along the sides of the hole. She found a rift to put her fingers in at the top and tried to pull herself out. Her arms responded like jelly would, she realized that there would be no way for her to pull herself out.  
She turned back on her stomach and backed up.

"I'm gonna try again." She said tensely.

Everyone whispered encouragement as she disappeared out of their sight.  
Joanie backed up and leaned against the side of the vent.

"Pull yourself together Ellen." She muttered and rubbed over her sweating face. "Baby."

She shifted the bag she was carrying with her out of her way and relaxed her body. The vent was actually a little bit to small but...

Straining Joanie managed to turn around so that she stared in the opposite direction of the hole.  
Shaking she backed up until she felt her feet meet air. Joanie closed her eyes and bit her tongue.

"You'll... you'll have to direct me." She said in a small voice. "I... think the drop is... further than I'm short."

Joanie lay down on her stomach and began to slip out of the vent shaft. When her middle passed out of the hole she pressed her legs tightly against the wall and slowly pushed herself out. She allowed the bag to swing freely from her shoulder.

For all her slight appearance the others quickly saw that Joanie had at least one thing that counted in her favor. She could carry her own body weight in her arms. They let her go on her own pace until she hung freely from her arms.

"Okay," Jade encouraged her, "to be safe, move a little to the right Joanie. Then, just carefully let go. The drop's not that far."  
Slam stood over her, studying the girl's movements critically. "And remember to throw your balance against the wall." He added. "Just press your body against it."

"You can do it Joanie!" Camille and Angelica called soft encouragement.

Breeze only sent up a silent prayer for the girl's safety.

Joanie had moved as Jade instructed but held on for as long as she could.

When her arms started shaking she glanced down, panicked and let go.  
The drop wasn't very far, no more than a ruler in length. There was a gasp from the group as Joanie visibly lost her balance, moved backwards then throw herself forward with such force that it almost looked as if she was pushed.  
She pressed herself against the wall and whimpered softly yet, before anyone could say anything she was already carefully moving so that she could turn around and face the cage. Perspiration beaded her face as she finally managed to face the group. Her dark eyes were wide as she took a moment to study the scene before her.  
She promptly ignored the group of Skydancers. Her mind didn't have enough strength to process their wings on top of everything else. She rather spent her energy on a critical study of the silo she was in.

Like the one she was on, three other cables stretched pendicular to a small platform suspended in the middle of the chamber. On the platform there was what she guessed to be the generator to the cage's shields. She risked glanced down as she studied the cage's suspension. It was hanging from the platform, but the chain was only about half a meter long at the most. She guessed that, if one of the taller students could stand on their toes and stretch out their arms to the top they'd probably only just be able to touch the platform.

"Come on Joanie love." Breeze's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm sorry but you have to hurry. We don't know when they'll be back..."  
The little girl nodded tensely and took her first step forward on the leg wide cable. Her body toppled as she lost her balance for a second. Wild eyes shot up and made contact with Jade's. The older girl smiled at her encouraging.

"You can do it kid." She said softly, knowing that Joanie heard her. "Come on..."  
Joanie closed her eyes and took another step forward, flinging her arms out for balance. It held for two more steps. Joanie was leaning more and more forward to keep her balance. She paused halfway and looked down to make sure where to place her next step. The height hit her like rock. Her knees shook as she flung her arms out in vain to try and hold onto something.

She was only vaguely aware of the girls' horrified cries as she toppled forward.

Her world started spinning...


	26. Little Girl

**Chapter 26: Little Girl.**

_The trees gently swayed in the breeze, spinning the world around and around... _

_Whoops of triumph echoed down the path as a boy jumped down from the first branch of the highest forest giant. _

"_Told you I'd make it." He bragged. "I'm not scared."  
He couldn't have been older than eight.  
Two older teens slapped him on the back. _

"_You go boy." One said. "Welcome to the family." _

"_Yeah." The other added. "You're one of us now." _

_The youngest smiled proudly as his chest swelled. He opened his mouth to say something and paused. His eyes narrowed as he tapped the boys on the arms. _

"_Look what's been watching." He said and pointed to a clump of bushes. _

_The tallest frowned and looked in the direction. His eyes narrowed. _

"_I thought we explained to it that it's not allowed here." He said. _

_His friend laughed slightly. "Obviously we didn't hit hard enough." He said softly. "Joanie-Ellen, you come on out here girl." _

_The little girl realized that she was caught and slowly stood up. She didn't approach the boys though, her whole body tense and ready to run away at the first signs of trouble. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads in unison._

"_You really are dumb aren't you?" The eldest said with a shake of his head. "Come on here you dumb baby. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."  
His friend snickered. "Yet." He whispered under his breath._

_The little girl sniffed and rubbed her nose before she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She glanced up the road and slowly approached the boys._

_One went to intercept her, placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her closer. _

"_Joanie-Ellen what are you doing here?" His friend asked in a singsong voice. "Didn't we tell you to stop following us?" _

_The little girl shook her head and looked at the floor. "Can... can I play here to?" She asked in a timid voice. "Please... I... won't say anything..."  
The small boy laughed. "You never do baby." He said. "Now, beat it they said you're not allowed." He obviously forgot that just the week before he had been the one chased away with those same words. _

_The little girl looked up at the older boys. "Please." She whispered again. "Please, can I?" _

_The one behind her made to cuff her over the head but his older friend stopped him. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he went down on one knee to meet the little girl's eyes. _

"_You know that you can only play with us if you're apart of the family Joanie." He said patiently. "And, you don't want to be..."  
The little girl shook her head stubbornly. "I want to." She said. "I want..."_

"_Ah." The boy held up his hand. "But, you don't want to climb the tree." _

_Her dark eyes widened as she shrunk back. "It's tall." She said. "It's too big." _

_The kids shook their heads simultaneously. "Dev here's small as well and he did it." The gleam sparkled. "You're just a coward Joanie. A sniveling little..."  
The little girl's dark eyes flared up. _

"_Am not!" She said vehemently. "Am not a coward!" _

_The youngest boy started picking up a chant. "Joanie's just a coward, Joanie's a little baby coward!" _

_The little girl's eyes began to sparkle. "Am not!" She denied again, stronger this time. "Am not, am not, am not!"  
The oldest boy shared a wicked look with his friend. "Then prove us wrong." He said and stepped back. With out warning the other one lifted the little girl up so that she could be within reach of the first branch. "Up you go!" _

_The little girl squeaked and quickly grabbed a hold. She hoisted herself up and stared down at the boys uncertain. _

"_You get a leaf from the top and we'll play with you forever!" The eldest said with a smirk. "Or, are you going to prove you're a coward?"  
The little girl sniffed and shook her head stubbornly. When she looked up though she shivered and hesitated.  
"Sniffling little coward!" The youngest sang in the background. "You're not gonna make it!" _

_The little girl sniffed angrily and reached out for the next branch. "Am not." She said determined. "Am not am not..."  
  
_The world spun around her ever still...

"_Sniffling little coward, sniffling little coward."_

_Her arms were frozen in place, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Sniffling little..."_

"_Dev stop it!" The woman's voice traveled up the branches. "Joanie-Ellen you come down here right now!" _

_The little girl cried harder as she pressed her body against the branches as tight as she could. _

"_I can't!" She cried. "I can't!" _

"_She's been there all afternoon." Another voice traveled up. "We told her not to climb the tree but she wouldn't listen."  
The little girl buried her face in the bark. "I didn't!" She cried. "They made me! They picked me into the tree! I didn't!" _

"_You little lair!" The eldest boy called up. "See Ma'am, she's doing it again. I told you." _

_An exasperated sigh echoed in the dark. "Joanie, if you don't come down now I will give you the hiding of your life girl." The woman said, annoyance clear in her tone. "If you can get up then you can get down."_

_The little girl sobbed harder. "I can't." She whispered this time. "It's too high, I can't."  
There was another sigh. "Max, you'll have to go and get her. Dev, run up to the house and get a torch. Don't fall now."  
She could hear him coming for her. Pretty soon she felt the hot breath in her neck and a strong arm enclosing around her middle. _

"_You're going to get it now Joanie-Ellen." A voice whispered in the little girl's ear. "She's very mad. You're in so much trouble. Coward..."  
The little girl sobbed, and held on tighter. _

"_Am not_. I am not_..."_

_  
The world spun faster... _

"I am not that little girl. I am not that little girl."

_And stopped. _

An: My biggest apologies, I had planned for this to be a longer chapter but I lost some of my notes and couldn't type it over the weekend! (The curse of an insane, dysfunctional mind.)

To Sil, Don't worry about the review girl, I had enjoyed it immensely, and if you remember correctly, I played right along with you hon.

We're nearing the end folks!!!

Hope you are all save and well.  
Alys.


	27. Escape

_AN: Hello!! The wicked witch is back. Long AN at the bottom. Just need to say this first. I should warn you, geographically I had some problems with this chapter as it was harder than I thought to describe the picture I had in my mind of this setup on paper so, if there is any un clarity about anything just holler and I'll try to explain it again. _

**Chapter 27: Escape. **

"I'm not that little girl." Joanie whimpered as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was literally hanging by nothing more than her one hand and knee. She bit back a sob and wrapped her other limbs around the cable.

The bag was slowly swinging underneath her

"Joanie! Joanie are you okay?!" Gone were the group's soft whispered tones as Jade called out to get the girl's attention. "Joanie please..."  
The girl whimpered again and hugged the cable tighter.

"I'm not that little girl." She said again, stronger this time. She seemed totally unaware of their pleas.

"Joanie, come here." Slam tried, his voice a pitch higher than it usually was. "Come on Jones, you have to move forward."

Joanie blinked and glanced at them. She sniffed.

'I can't move!' Her mind shouted but she bit her tongue.

"I'm not that little girl." She whispered and slowly moved one hand forward. "I'm not that little girl..."

Slowly but surely Joanie began to move forward, her panicked breathing echoing above the students encouragement. When she reached the platform Slam, mindful of his wings, reached out and gave Joanie a boost up. The girl scrambled away from the ledge and clung to the generator. Shaking down her silent urge to sob, she blinked as she tasted blood. She sniffed startled and realized that she had stuck her thumb into her mouth. Muttering under her breath Joanie quickly removed it and noticed that the cable had taken some skin from her palm. She sniffed and squeezed her hand between her legs, with the other she rubbed the moisture from her face. Her heart rate was slowly returning to normal as she started getting angry again.

"Sniffling little coward." She berated herself and pulled the bag closer.

"Joanie are you okay?" Jade asked from below her.

The girl sniffed again and started taking out some crystals.

"Fine." She muttered. "Just bloody fine."

She picked up the first two crystals and, without even thinking about it twice, went down on her stomach. She had to fight down a wave of nausea as she looked over the edge but she pushed it away when she realized that the design of crystals below her was just as the Tinker explained. A spark of anticipation flared up in Joanie as she slowly brought her first crystal to the roof of the cage. Her curiosity was rewarded when the crystal practically jerked out of her hand and attached to its counterpart.

'This is easy enough.' Joanie tried to sooth herself as she did the rest of the crystals.

"What are you doing?" Breeze asked again as she finished with the last crystal. Joanie took a deep breath and sat back against the generator.

She had been ignoring the students but, realized that it was probably time to shed some light into their world.

"I ah... I have some crystals here that I have to place over similar ones on your cage." She said hesitantly as she slipped the bag over her shoulder. "It will kill the barrier that will... Hurt you."  
That much she had understood.

"But, aren't you done?" Camille queried from below. "The barrier's still up."  
Joanie tried to still her nerves as she shifted back to the edge.

"There's still some at the bottom."

A slow realization spread through the group when they saw Joanie slip her legs over the edge and turn around to start climbing down.

"Hey, I'll help you Jones." Slam said quickly. "Don't get a fright now, I'm going to guide your legs."

Joanie felt an uncharacteristic wave of relief as Slam put a secure grip around her legs and later, as she moved down, her waist.

"You're being very brave Joanie." Slam whispered as she slit past him. Joanie shook her head slight as her feet touched the bottom. Her arms itched where it was touching the strange barrier.

"Keep the bag with you." She said. "Could you pass me the crystals as I go along?"

Giving Joanie a warm smile Jade shifted in next to Slam and dipped her hand into the bag. She handed Joanie two crystals as the girl settled herself. Slam kept a firm grip on the front of her dungaree. Trusting Slam, Joanie leaned back and felt underneath the platform for the second batch of crystals. As it had done the previous time both crystals jerked out of her hands and attached to their counterparts.

The barrier flickered as a single open bar developed in the open space between the crystals.

Joanie's eyes sparkled in wonder. "The old man knows his shit." They heard her mutter under her breath.

Slowly but surely, with Sam's help, Joanie finished with the rest of the crystals.

When the last one moved into place the final streak flickered and died.

The barrier was gone.

Joanie stood up and pulled the bag back to her.

"We have to start picking up the pace." Breeze said as a soft cheer rose from the captured students. "We have no idea when Skyclone or his goons will return.

Joanie swallowed and hugged the bars.

"How're you going to get out?" She queried. "There's no lock."

"We've noticed." Camille said dryly. "I don't think he would've let us go even when Skyla gave him the lock."

Angelica smiled slightly. "That's why we like, already found a way to escape." She said and patted Breeze's shoulder. "We didn't exactly do nothing in this little bird cage."

Breeze motioned to the two girls to be quiet as he turned to Joanie.

"The way you came in," he began, "will we be able to use it as a way to escape?"

Joanie sniffed and shook her head. "I had some trouble with some of the turns." She confessed. "No offence but, I don't think you'll make it."

A soft quietness came over Breeze as he smiled and made a dismissive gesture.

"None taken." He said. "Then we'll just use the front door." He motioned towards the large tunnel entrance just below them."

Joanie frowned slight. "You still have to make these bars disappear." She said in a mild sarcastic tone.

Breeze didn't pay her any attention as he positioned himself in front of some bars in front of the entrance and closed his eyes. He began to chant softly in his native tongue and held his hands open before him.

A cold blue light began to from between them.  
Joanie pulled herself closer to the bars and watched with nothing short of fascinated fear as he touched the light to a bar. The soft crackling of metal freezing and bending could be heard in the silence of the chamber.

When he was done Breeze looked at the bar and hit it hard.  
The metal shattered like glass.

Breeze took a quick moment to glance back at Joanie's reaction before he took out five more bars.

"Come on in behind the bars Joanie." Jade said softly when Breeze did his last bar.

The girl shook herself and rejected the offer. "I still have to, ah, kill the generator." She said. "He'll... He'll have to give me a boost though."

Slam nodded and effortlessly picked Joanie up. Now that the barrier was one he could move more freely.

"Tell me when you're finished." He said as Joanie scrambled back to the middle of the platform. "You should come back down so that we can help you get to the tunnel."

Joanie didn't bother to nod as she took out the small gadget of the Tinker, turned it on and placed it close to the generator. She was suppose to put it there in the beginning but...

"Okay everybody and swing!"

Joanie went ice cold as she scrambled to the edge to see what they were up to. Each of the Skydancers had grabbed onto one of the remaining bars and was now starting to swing the cage back and forth. At first it didn't really move but as its momentum picked up - so did the angle it at which it was swinging.

Joanie moaned and moved back to the safety of the solid generator. "They're freaking crazy." She muttered. "The whole bloody... Hello?"  
She noticed a small notebook, picked it up and put it into the bag.

There was a loud noise as the cage hit the platform.

Joanie squeaked protest and grabbed the gadget before it rolled off. Realizing that her arrangement wouldn't work she took the book from the bag, stuffed it into one of her larger pockets and tied the gadget up with the bag.  
The platform shuddered again.

"Okay!" Came a voice from further below. "Let it settle again."

Joanie moved to the side and was surprised to see that both Breeze and Angelica was already on the other side.

"The jump is easy." Breeze was saying. "Just before it reaches the top, just jump and glide. Joanie, come on down when the cage is settled."

Joanie looked at Breeze as if he was mad and moved back to the generator. The Tinker had said that it would take at least an hour for the thing to reach critical capacity. Luckily he had bargained that there might be a small delay.

"Come on, quickly Joanie." Jade urged from below. "We'll help you."

She didn't want to, and more to the point she knew that she wouldn't be able to make that jump.

"I'll go back the way I came." She said from above. "You guys carry on. It's going to take to long for the cage to settle and..."

She was scared out of her wits.

"Will you be able to jump to the vent?" Slam asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's easy." Joanie tried to convince him but she wasn't very enthusiastic.

She didn't hear his muttered protest but Breeze quickly intervened.

"If you think you can do it then that's okay." He said. "Guys, we have to start moving. Camille, Jade you two come over next. Slam..."

"I'll stay till Joanie's in the vent." Slam interrupted him.

Breeze gave him a look. "Just keep the cage swinging." Was all he said though.

Joanie took a deep breath and stood up slowly. As she looked at the cable she tried not to think of the last time she crossed it. She went to the edge of the cable and glanced down just in time to see Camille glide over the space.

The yellow vortex below the cage swirled as a strange red color started combining with the clouds.

Joanie swallowed and looked up.

"Coward." She muttered and took her first step.

Below her Jade glided over. She almost didn't make it and, if it hadn't been for Breeze waiting for her, she would've fallen.

Her knees buckled but she swallowed and stilled her nerves.

"You guys!" Angelica's panicked voice suddenly drifted up. "We have company!"

Something red rose up from underneath Joanie.

"Slam be careful! Don't jump!" Jade's frightened voice.

"Joanie don't look down!" Slam yelled at her. "It's coming for you MOVE!"

Puzzled by the pandemonium below her Joanie looked down.

A big red hand plucked her off of the cable...

_AN: Honestly, this had been my hardest obstacle. I had had no idea how to get this group of misfits out of that damn cage without using their flight. So, yes, the plan's a tad bit ridicules but LUCKILY! This is a fantasy story so I know you'll humor me. Right? Please please please... :-P_

_Sorry if this is a bit... I don't know. I had a lot of trouble righting this. I kept changing this and that and, didn't like this and couldn't see that... It was like the song on an old tape just before the one you want to listen. You can't fast forward it because it will damage the tape so you'll have to listen through it... I'm taking this image to far._

_Ah, I wanted to say something important... _

_Better action ahead... Can't remember what else. _

_Take care, till next time. _

_Alys. _

_Oh, yes. To ponywalker when you read this. Welcome luv! We're all in the same boat. I think you're more lucky than we or atleast I am though. I don't even have the tapes! Keep telling me what you think okay? I'm a feedback parasite. _

_Thanks for reading!!! _


	28. Spanish Standoff

**Chapter 28: Spanish Standoff. **

Queen Skyla, staring at the crystal in her hands saw the hurricane as it was still rising up from the vortex.

"_Go!"_ She had shouted hopelessly but knew even as she did that they couldn't hear her. She watched only long enough to see the hurricane's big hand enclose around the crystal before she dropped it and flew into the Netherworld.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Skyclone sneered as his large hurricane deposited its catch at his feet. "This is certainly intriguing."

The small blond girl blinked up at him and jumped to her feet but she was quickly scooped up and held in front of him for inspection.

"What in the heavens are you?" The large man sneered.

Joanie-Ellen was still recovering from the shock of meeting her first hurricane. Skyclone laughed at her bewildered expression and gave her a bit of a shake.

"Leave her alone Skyclone or I'll blow you away!" Slam shouted, somewhere along the line he had managed to jump from his vulnerable position on the cage to where his fellow Skydancers were. They too were adding their threats and protest to his mishandling of the girl. The big man laughed and gave Joanie another shake. "Blow me away?" He queried. "Over a worm like this? What was she thinking?"  
Joanie jerked and glared at him.

"Le' me go asshole." She snapped suddenly, twisted her body and kicked Skyclone in the face. The man hollered with surprise and dropped the girl, grabbing his head. Joanie landed flat on her back but was quick to recover as she got up and scrambled away between Skyclone's legs. She jumped up and made a leap for a ventilation shaft she had seen in the tunnel but she didn't make it.

She wasn't tall enough to jump that far.

Dropping down she was scooped up by the three imps who laughed mockingly as she struggled to get out of their grip. They handed her back to the furious Skyclone.

Before Joanie could even struggle out of his grip again a sharp blow against the head send her crashing to the floor.

With her world spinning and bells ringing in her ears she didn't hear the horrified cries of the students.

Skyclone towered above her as he bent down and picked her up by the scruff of the neck.

"Little worm you will pay for that." He sneered and made to strike her again. There was a mildly disturbing light of acceptance in Joanie's eyes as she waited for the next blow to rain down on her.

"Skyclone enough!"

The bold command echoed through the chamber as Queen Skyla joined her students and walked almost to the edge of their tunnel. Her blue eyes shone coldly as she regarded Skyclone over the distance between them. The Skyswirlstone winked on her hand.

"Let her go, she is not apart of this."

Skyclone turned around slowly so that he could look at Skyla. A small touch of scorn curled the end of his mouth.

"Then pray, why did you involve her _Sister_?" He queried.

Skyla's mouth thinned as he held Joanie up like a rag doll. The girl was pale and dazed.

"She is only a child _Brother_." Two could play that word game. "Let her go, this is between us."  
Skyclone shifted Joanie so that he could support her small body against his enormous stomach and put a chokehold on her neck.

"You should've considered that before you send her here to do your dirty work." He sneered and without warning started squeezing on her airway. "New ultimatum Queen Skyla. Give me the stone or I will break her little pigeon neck."

Joanie's eyes widened in panic as his grip tightened.

The horrified students watched as she coughed and started clawing at his hand.

Queen Skyla took an uncontrolled step forward. "Stop it Skyclone!" She demanded. "She's only a child! Leave her alone."  
He paid them no mind and increased his grip.

Joanie's struggles became more fevered as her need for air grew. She kept clawing at his hand and kicked at his knees. She managed to get a decent blow into his stomach but he barely felt it.

"You can't hurt me." He whispered in her ear. "You're a fly. An itsie bitsy insect that I will squash..." He relaxed his hand for a second to tease her with a breath of air but immediately started choking her again.

"Stop it!" The Skydancers were shouting. "Skyclone you bastard stop it!"

Jade and Camille were close to tears.

Queen Skyla stood very still as she watched Joanie-Ellen over the chasm between them.

The girl's struggles became more desperate as her need for a decent breath grew urgent.

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No Skyclone." She commanded. "Let her go, I will give you what you want."  
Skyclone laughed over the shocked exclamations of the Skydancers.

"I knew that you would see the light." He said and immediately let this grip on Joanie go.

The girl, gasping through panicked sobs, sagged against him and coughed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and for a moment Skyla thought that she might lose consciousness but then she shook her head and met the woman's gaze.

'_Don't.'_ Her eyes pleaded.

Skyla smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Queen Skyla no." Breeze whispered urgently. "You can't do that."

The woman was slowly peeling off the glove, her face taunt.

"I can't not do it Breeze." She replied. "Would you be able to just leave here, honestly?"  
The Indian boy opened then closed his mouth.

"He'll kill her anyway." He said dejectedly. "And you and..." He paused and shared a look with the others.  
Skyla shook her head. "He won't kill me." She said. "And Joanie is worth nothing to him. He'll let her go, once he has what he wants." She turned to look at her troupe. "It's you I'm worried about." She sniffed softly and fingered the glove. "The moment he lets Joanie go I want you five to go. Fly, go back to the wingdom as fast as you can. Warn them and hide. I'll stay here and create a diversion."

"Dame Skyla no." Jade mouthed protest. "You can't do that."

The woman turned a gentle look on her, but her face was stern.

"I can and I will Jade." She said. "And you five will go. That's an order."  
She could almost feel their silent protests but she ignored it. She turned her back on them.

"Okay Skyclone." She called out to her brother-in-law. "Let the child go, and I will bring you the stone."

The eager man stepped closer to the chasm but didn't loosen his grip on Joanie.

"Throw it to me and I'll send her over to you." He sneered.

Skyla shook her head. "No, put her down first and then you will get the stone."  
Another shake of the head.

"_No."  
_The two people faced each other. Skyclone retook his firm chokehold on his hostage's neck.

"Throw it." He commanded.

Joanie chocked and tried to writhe out of his grasp.

Skyla felt more than saw that the situation was hopeless.

"Get ready you guys." She whispered as she bundled the glove. "Okay Skyclone, on three. One... Two... _Three_."  
As the stone left her hand, a movement caught her eye...

* * *

_AN: Okay, hello everybody. _

_If you're wondering about the title, it is a situation in chess where neither one of the two opponents can do anything without sacrificing a valuable piece (usually in my case the queen or the horse). Just thought you'd like to know :-) Ah, what else?  
To ponywalker – I wouldn't know about Nickelodeon as my backwater planet doesn't have that channel but I do agree with you on Cartoon Network. Gem (another reader really called Jewelgirl. HELLO!) and I were actually discussing it (sort of). The only show worth watching is 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' and – going back on what I had said earlier – 'Johnny Bravo' (he reminds me of a guy I use to date ages ago. I so love it when the girls hit him.) "Sigh" they don't make cartoons they use to. Oh well. That's what books are for! _

_Oh yes, just so you know – I try to update my story once or twice a week. Thanks for the review, I'm happy to know that you like it. _

_Take care everybody and keep safe as always!  
Alys. _


	29. Flight

**Chapter 29: Flight. **

She shouldn't panic.

She could do a lot of things but panic – right here and now – weren't one of them.

Yet, as the big man tightened his grip on her neck again Joanie couldn't suppress her whimper. She could've choked _herself_ when she saw a look of defeat enter the blond woman's eyes. She prepared to throw the stone.

Joanie-Ellen had never considered herself a courageous person. To the contrary, she lived by the motto 'If you run today, you live to run another day.' She had never had anything the stay and fight for, never a reason to stand her ground. She wasn't very nice towards her fellow man either and she knew it. In a world, which centered on survival of the sneakiest, she was more than happy to let others take the blame for something she had caused or had her hand in.

But, as she realized that this woman, someone she barely knew and hadn't been at all nice to, was willing to give up something she, not only held dear but was also the center of her Power...

Something in Joanie changed.

Almost shaking with tension Joanie allowed her hand to fall down to her side and slip deep into her pocket. Her eyes never left Dame Skyla's hands. She timed herself to the woman's count down and, as the glove left her hand, Joanie made her move.

The action took no more than a few seconds.

Joanie drew out her butterfly blade, flipped it open and plunged it into the man's stomach, turning it and pulling up.

He cried out in shock and pain, dropping her to the floor.

Joanie's world slowed down.

"GO!" She shouted as her feet touched the ground, immediately jumping forward. She caught the glove and crystal before her next breath.

"Go! I'll meet you outside!"

She didn't wait for their reaction. Turning she barely managed to side step a large read hand that hit her way. The monster that had caught her had moved in front of the entrance seconds after Joanie had caught the glove, alerted by its Master's cry. Joanie sidestepped the strange green imp, and a well aimed kick in the blue one's directions send him apart at the middle. She didn't even have time to be surprised. She made a quick turn back to where the man was sprawled on the ground. Joanie stuffed the glove into her mouth, jumped onto his large hip and vaulted up to the ventilation hole.

The man shouted with rage as she used him as a prop. "Get her!" He foamed and turned, too late, to try and hinder her. "Stop her and crush her!"

Joanie pulled herself into the hole, struggling without a decent place she could use as stepping block.

"Screw you asshole." She muttered under her breath.

The read imp grabbed one of her legs. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Come here Shortie!"

Slipping back Joanie glanced behind her and kicked his head off. Despite herself she giggled as she gathered all the strength in her arms and pulled herself completely into the hole. Stifling an unwanted cough Joanie began to crawl, knowing that she was safe for the moment. No one she had seen so far was small, or rather thin, enough to follow her through the ventilation system. Wiggling through the tunnels she never once considered that it might not take her where she wanted to go. Keeping left, Joanie followed the route upwards. Ten meters up she found what she was looking for. Joanie didn't bother to stick her head through the hole to see whether the coast was clear, nor did she take the time to turn around. She immediately turned on her back, reached up and pulled herself out of the hole. The next was a drop of faith. She slipped down, keeping her body close to the side and lowered herself onto the think cable. She managed to turn around and face forward.

Joanie stared at the walkway in front of her. Scenes from the two previous times she had tried to cross it flashed through her mind. It was then that she did panic. Her mouth went dry and her muscles froze.  
She couldn't move.  
The daunting walkway, high above the swirling vortex was too much for her. She was too scared to even cry at the hopelessness of her situation. Below her, the red monsters were gone and she could hear the moaned curses from the injured man. The green imp had moved back a safe distance to the tunnel opening. Swallowing down a bout of nausea Joanie tired to coach her body into moving.

They didn't realize that she was still here, probably thinking that she had taken another way out.

Barely keeping her balance Joanie took the glove from her mouth, stuffed it into her pocket and spread her arms.  
The green imp looked up.

"Hey you guys!" It called out in a shrill voice. "She's still here!"

Joanie froze and looked down.

"Well, don't just stand there get her!"

The three imps came her way, a distant rumble signaled that one of monsters were returning as well.

Lip quivering and panic like a malignant tumor in her throat Joanie looked straight ahead.

'_Mind your arms Angelica. Use them for balance and beauty.'_

'_I've run over platforms thinner than that.'_

'_Sniffling little coward...'_

'_You're being very brave Joanie.'_

Joanie-Ellen closed her eyes, spread her arms and crossed the first cable in five long strides. She had no time to celebrate though. Not glancing at her pursuers Joanie opened her eyes and sprinted the two strides over the platform. The generator was already giving off a lot of heat. She didn't look down as she reached the next cable and she didn't break her stride.

Keeping her arms spread Joanie didn't stop until she reached the opposite wall. A monster came up below her but she didn't mind him and jumped for the opening. Time slowed as she grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She wiggled into the hole just as the monster's hand came down on the wall.

Joanie scrambled away from the opening, her arms and legs sluggish with fear.

The monster managed to get two fingers into the hole to try and fish her out but Joanie kicked them back and started scrambling up the vent.

What little light she had suddenly disappeared as something blocked the opening hole. Joanie frowned and glanced around.  
She was jerked back as the air in the vent got sucked out.  
Joanie cried out surprised and kicked against the sides with her legs as well as brace herself with her arms. The force of the suction was inconceivable. Joanie's small frame began to shake with effort to keep herself in place. She just started to slip when it stopped.

Joanie fell back again the floor, gasping for breath.

She managed to get moving again when all the air came rushing back. Joanie cried out as an invisible wall hit her. She shot off into the depths.

In the dark, she never saw the blind turn...

_AN: 'Blushes embarrass.' Ah, no. (Really terrible back water world.) But it sound absolutely atrocious. I'm actually also an over 20 person so... I don't pay that much attention to what's on the tv anymore safe for when I have breakfast (that's when I watch 'Courage') and sometimes over weekends (stuck on history channel except for when it's a Sunday Showdown of either Johnny Bravo or Courage. Do you remember Gummi Bears, Duck Tales and all of those programs though? They were the best! Winnie the Pooh as well. I'm really disappointed in the new movies that they make though. 'sniff-sniff' it's not the same.   
_


	30. Surrender

_AN: What would you do if I say: YES! SKYCLONE HAS WON! MY CHARACTER HAS HAD IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA... _

_He-he-he... _

* * *

**Chapter 30: Surrender. **

Queen Skyla and Jade stood over the small ventilation hole. A soft light from a sphere Skyla had sent down seemed to send out a strange eerie signaling beam up to the heavens.

A current of nervous electric energy flowed through them as Slam joined their nervous watch.

"How are the others holding up?" Queen Skyla asked him immediately, though her eyes ever left the vent. Slam moved closer and stared down into the depths. A puff of wind lifted his hair.

"Camille's still holding up her wall so there's no telling what's behind it." He said breathless. "Angelica and Breeze had one hurricane but they dealt with it. Nothing since then. Any sign?"

Jade shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied. "Not even a call or sound."

Skyla shifted, her face tense. "Slam, could you fly around once, see whether she might've surfaced somewhere else. If the vents are like this, call down – maybe se can't get out."

Slam shared a look with Jade and nodded. When he left, Skyla ran her hand over her face. "I should never have let her go." She breathed. "I shouldn't have brought her here..."

Jade touched her shoulder. "You didn't have a choice Queen Skyla." She said softly. "There would've been no other way. And, she handled it. I'm sure she made it into the vent."  
Skyla let out a breath and shook her head as she paced away from the hole.

"There is always another way Jade." She said. "I should've thought..."  
She shook her head again and returned to her post. "She's just a little girl..."  
Jade tried to give her an encouraging look. "I think she's anything but." She said with a smile. "She's very brave and very resourceful. Don't worry, she'll meet us here."

The older woman didn't say anything but Jade could almost hear her self berate herself. "She looked down the hole, silently praying that Joanie would get out safe. She knew that Skyla would never forgive herself if something happened to the girl. Jade knelt down next to the hole and peered into the darkness.

"Joanie!" She called down. "Joanie!" She waited for a reply.

Nothing.  
Jade bit her lip.

"Joanie-Ellen!"

A cough echoed up from the depths.

"I'm coming!" Called the timid voice. "Please... wait. I'm coming."

Jade jumped up.

"Queen Skyla!" She exclaimed. "She's coming, I heard her, and she's coming!"  
The woman turned around, her eyes shining with relief.

"Slam!" She called up. "Come here please!" She touched Jade's shoulder. "Go to the others, the moment she's out we leave."  
Jade nodded and flew off.

Skyla hunched next to the vent. "Joanie, are you still there?"  
Her reply was closer this time.

"I'm coming." The girl repeated, her voice thin. "Please hold on, I'm coming."  
Queen Skyla looked up as Slam and Breeze landed next to her.

"We won't leave without you Joanie." She reassured the stricken child. "The moment she has the rope I want you two to pull her up." She told the boys in a soft whisper.

They nodded and took up their posts.  
The first thing Skyla saw was a pale hand. Joanie pulled herself into the vertical part of the vent and looked up. Realizing what they were going to do, she enclosed bother her arms around it and clung to the rope.

"Now." Skyla said quickly.

Breeze and Slam got a firm grip and pulled back. Skyla stayed by the hole and, the moment Joanie was close to the top, reached in and pulled her up. As soon as she was outside Joanie wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck and pulled herself close to the woman. Without having to say a word the Queen and the boys flew up as one and joined the circling Skydancers.

As Skyla tightened her grip around the girl, Joanie closed her eyes and buried her face in the woman's neck.

They flew fast and far until they were well out of the Neatherrealm. They had heard a dull explosion but no one cared enough to wonder whether they were finally rid of Skyclone or not.

Looking down at the child in her arms, Queen Skyla motioned for the other's to descend.

"Let's take a moment." She said as they landed amongst the forage. The moonlight cast strange shadows around them. Skyla soughed out a sturdy looking plant stalk and sat down. She moved Joanie into a more into a comfortable position and gently started rubbing her back. Unlike the fist time the young girl hadn't jumped at the opportunity to get out of Skyla's grip. If anything, she had pulled herself closer and completely buried her face in the woman's long hair.

She wasn't crying, but Skyla could feel warm tears in her neck.

She smiled gently and made a soothing sound.

"It's all right Joanie-Ellen." She murmured softly as she ran her hand through the child's short hair. "It's okay, you're safe now. You did so well, we're all so proud of you..."

It was then that the girl did start crying. Shifting so that she could wrap both arms around the woman's neck Joanie-Ellen's small frame started shaking with silent sobs.  
Feeling a lump form in her own throat Skyla kept her arms around the child and started rocking her gently. She barely managed to keep her emotions in check.

A small distance from them the other Skydancers stood in a tight group.

Slam sighed and rested a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"You know what's a bummer." He said softly. "That Skyla can never have kids."  
Angelica gave him a sharp look.

"Don't say that." She hissed. "We'll like... Find a way to free Skyler one of these days and then they can build a family. She's not that old yet."  
Camille shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple Angelica."

The blond girl wanted to say something snappish in return but Breeze stopped her with a hand on her back.

"At least Skyla has us till then." He said. "I mean, we have become like a family."

Everybody except Jade nodded their heads in agreement.  
The dark-haired girl sighed and gave them a solemn look.

"It's not the same you guys." She said and looked back at the pair. "Not for her."  
She squeezed Slam's hand which had managed to find its way into her own and slowly made her way to the stalk.  
Skyla looked up when she approached and gave her a small smile. Jade didn't miss the moisture in her eyes. Joanie was still clinging to her as Skyla slowly ran her hand through her hair.  
Jade sighed softly and hunched next to them so that she could look at Skyla and rest her hand on Joanie's shoulder.

"How's she doing?" She asked softly.  
The woman allowed her hand to briefly rest over Jade's.

"Oh, she's fine." She said gently. "I think that everything just caught up with her... And, she has an incredible bump forming on her head. Joanie?"  
The girl had moved so that she could look at Jade.  
The dark-haired girl smiled at her. "You okay kid?"

Joanie bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes before looking up at Skyla.

The woman gave her a tender smile.

Joanie-Ellen stared at her for a very long time before she closed her eyes again, rubbed away a few rough tears and slowly got up out of Skyla's lap.

Regretting the loss of contact Queen Skyla folded her arms in her lab and watched the girl as she looked at her surroundings then up at the moon. She gingerly touched her cheek and winched before she looked down at her hands.

Skyla studied her critically. "Did he hurt you?" She asked softly.

Joanie looked at her, her dark eyes hidden in shadow.

"No." She said softly. "I've had worse." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I ah... Here.' She dug into her pocket and drew out two objects.

She handed the glove back to Skyla.

"I'm sorry, I spit on it, I think..." Her tone was quiet and unsure. "I ah, also found this."

Jade took the object as Skyla slipped on her glove.

The other Skydancers added their presence to the party. Breeze whispered a soft chant as he formed a ray of light between them.

For a moment it was as if they were standing in a soft patch of morning sunshine.

Joanie blinked in the light and moved back self consciously.

Jade studied the notebook. "I think this is the Tinker's." She exclaimed. "Go Joanie!"

The girl sniffed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, not looking at any of them.

Breeze blinked and moved closer to her. "You have blood on you." He pointed out.

Joanie blinked and looked at her hands. "'Tis not mine." She muttered and stuffed her hands into her pocket.

Slam raised an eyebrow. "You're knife?"

"Still there."  
The group nodded in comprehension. Everything had happened so fast that they hadn't seen how Joanie had escaped.  
Skyla sighed and gave Joanie a solemn look. It had long since dawned on her that the kid had had a hard life.

"Come on." She said and motioned to Breeze. "Let's go."  
She stepped up to Joanie as the boy let his light fade. "You want to fly with me?"  
The girl didn't hesitate twice.

* * *

_AN on next page._


	31. Aftermath

**Chapter 31: Aftermath **

They were having hot chocolate and Christmas cake.  
Despite the hour nobody seemed tired and, if anything, the mood seemed to increase as the time passed.

Joanie-Ellen only half listened as Camille, Jade and Slam remembered precious adventures. Breeze and Angelica had stayed behind in the wingdom with Dame Skyla as she had to return to court to tell everybody that, for now, everybody was safe. Joanie shivered at the word and sighed. She looked towards the backdoor with a knot in her throat.  
She was never going to be the same again.

Hearing her name Joanie glanced towards Slam but caught only half of his sentence.

"... first tonight!" He said in her direction. "None of us have ever drawn blood from Skyclone."  
Joanie raised an eyebrow and glanced at her hands. She had a mind-piercing headache.

"I'm not proud of it." She muttered into her mug.

Camille smiled gently. "We know you're not sister." She said. Jade, who was the closest to the girl rested her hand on her shoulder.

"But we are proud of you for doing it." She added. "You were very brave Joanie."  
The girl blinked startled and blushed. She shifted uncomfortably and studied the floor. She didn't know what to say to that. Jade gave her a sideways hug and stood up to get herself another mug of hot chocolate. Joanie watched her movements and shifted. When she saw the students' attention drifting away from her, Joanie stood up and went out the backdoor.

Queen Skyla squeezed the cold hand in her lap.

"You don't have to give me an answer immediately my Lord." She said softly as she stared at the man's passive face. "But please think on it. I would hate to see it end this way."  
The man didn't respond to her voice, nor did he look at her.  
Skyla sighed and glanced at the Tinker who stood just out of sight of the bed. The old man sighed and shook his head. Skyla grimaced and stood up.

"I will come to see you again tomorrow." She said softly. "Sleep well Lord Weirmon."

The man took a deep breath and turned back on her.

Giving him a sad look Skyla tiredly accepted the hand the Tinker offered her and left the Infirmary.


	32. Reality Check

**Chapter 32: Reality Check. **

When Skyla and her two students returned to the Academy they found that Camille, Jade and Slam were still in the kitchen. Jade looked up and smiled at them.

"Is everything okay?" She queried as Angelica sank down next to her and stole the last dregs of her second cup of hot chocolate.

Skyla nodded as she looked around the kitchen.

"We only told them that everything is as it should be." She said distracted. "I'll go back tomorrow to make the official statement. The people are pretty shaken up and rumors are circling like wild-fire." She rubbed her brow. "I don't want mass panic as this stage. Where's Joanie?"

Slam shrugged. "I think she went to her room." He said. "She left about ten minutes ago. No more than that."   
Jade smiled slightly. "I think she's exhausted." She pointed out. "I mean, we woke her up at seven."

Skyla smiled as she rested her tired body against the table.

"I don't think any of us expected this for Christmas." She said and shivered. "Who left the back door open?"  
Breeze moved away from his place next to Angelica and crossed the room to close the door.

Jade watched him before she turned to Skyla. Her face turned serious.

"What are you going to do about Joanie?" She inquired. "I mean she can't..."

"Dame Skyla." Breeze interrupted her. "Sorry Jade... Come here quickly."  
Her immediately reaction was one of complete panic as Skyla jumped up to reach the door. The initial surge of adrenaline quickly disappeared as she saw what Breeze pointed at.

The back door of the kitchen opened up on a small private ground not usually used by the students, as it was the 'entrance' to Dame Skyla's more personal living area. There was a large old pine tree and just beyond it a small path that led to Skyla's cottage.

Motioning for Breeze to say by the door. Skyla took an old coat from behind the door, slipped her hands into her sleeves and approached the bench underneath the tree.

"Joanie-Ellen, what are you doing?"  
The girl startled up and blinked at her.  
She sniffed and gave the woman a slight smile before she looked at her hands and sat back.

"Getting a reality check." She said softly and gave Skyla a sideways look, her voice shaking with cold shivers.   
Skyla blinked.

"Well, can't you get it inside?" She queried. "It's freezing out here."  
Joanie smiled dolefully and shook her head.

"Out here _is_ the reality check." She pointed out in the same, amused distracted tone. "In there is... Not real."  
Skyla frowned slight and sat down. "Okay." She intoned quietly. "Care to tell me what that means?"  
Joanie turned to smile at her again. There was a sad, clear light in her eyes that belied wisdom beyond her years.

"I've been lying to you." She stated in a sure, slow tone. "I have been, since the moment I met you. I don't think I told you a single truth." She looked up and tucked her legs in underneath her. "I don't have any parents. I don't have a family. I don't have a home. I don't have a last name and I don't even have a decent education. I stopped going to school when I was in Grade three or four. I can't really remember." She sniffed. "It was just before I ran away the first time anyway so that's... Long ago. The only thing I do have is an attitude problem and a knack for getting into more trouble than I can usually handle." She chuckled bitterly at some private joke. "The day we met I was running away from a youth gang because I had painted over their wall – for another gang. They have these little childish 'wars' on each other. I don't normally bother with them but, things haven't been going well and I needed the money. That's the only reason I'll do something... If there's something in stow for me. You understand?"

Skyla nodded but didn't say anything. She sensed that Joanie wasn't finished.  
The girl sniffed and shifted so that she could kick the snow.

"This is what's waiting for me." She said bitterly. "Whether I leave tomorrow, or whether I run after Social comes. There's no warm world for me."

Skyla reached out to touch her but hesitated.

"You don't have to run Joanie." She said quietly.  
The girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she shook her head. "I always run." She said. "I'm not going to go back to foster care. Anyway, I've run away so many times I doubt whether they'll give me that "chance" again. There's a 'government orphanage' stamp in my file for sure."

The woman raised an eyebrow and shifted so that her arms could be underneath the coat. "Aren't you underestimating yourself and what they know of you a bit?"

Joanie shook her head. "Nah, I've read my file... You're not a real foster case if you haven't done it at least twice." The latter was said with a wicked grin before she sobered up. "And, I know myself Dame Skyla. I... Didn't help you for their sake. Nor would I have done what you did."

She had lost her somewhere. "What do you mean?" Dame Skyla asked puzzled.

Joanie sniffed and tucked her legs back underneath her body.

"Give the stone to him for my safety." She explained, now almost in a timid voice. "I mean, I'm not worth that. You could have..."  
She trailed off as she sensed that Skyla wanted to say something.

The woman smiled at her, for a moment a queen instead of a teacher.

"I couldn't have done anything but that." She said softly and looked out to the forest. "Someone once told me that..." She hesitated and smiled slightly. "That you should be willing to sacrifice anything for your kingdom, your people and you throne. Anything, except another's life. You _as ruler_ must be able to sacrifice anything, but you can't expect of someone else to sacrifice something for you." She smiled at the kid. "And, after what you did for me, how could I do that to you?"  
A turmoil of emotions flickered over the girl's face.

"But, after how I treated you..." She began slowly. "I mean I... Didn't deserve it."

The woman's musical laugh startled the young girl.

"It's not about _that_ Joanie-Ellen." She said with a small smile. "You're here for a reality check? Well, let me give you one." She stood up gracefully and draped the coat over Joanie's small shivering body. She went down on one knee before the startled child and tucked the corners around her for warmth.

"I saved you for more reasons than just honoring a lesson my husband had taught me years ago. I saved you because I would never have forgiven myself if he had hurt you more than he already did." She reached up to gently touch the bruise on the side of Joanie's face. The girl flinched but didn't draw away. "You are right when you say you didn't deserve it Joanie-Ellen. I don't think you deserved your life, your past and the future you think that's in store for you. You are special. You have a great talent for music and rhythm. You are smart, nice... When it suites you anyway and, above all you braver than I think anyone will ever you credit for."

Joanie was shaking underneath her touch but not because of the cold. "That's not true." She tried to tell the woman but Skyla hushed her.

"It is." She said sincerely. "And if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to make you see it..." She smiled and waited for Joanie to catch the hint.  
The bewildered look in her eyes told Skyla that she hadn't missed the hidden suggestion. The young girl sat very still as she stared at the woman.

"They won't let you." She whispered, almost terrified. "You're not..."  
The woman shook her head with a laugh. "Then I will just have to make them." She said. "If that is what you want." She sobered up a bit and took her hand from the girl's cheek so that she could touch her hands.

"Joanie, I won't try if you don't want me to. I realize that you've had more than your share of broken homes, or broken promises. I won't even offer you a family if that's not what you want. You can just stay here as a student. Talent like yours, it shouldn't be out on the street. Nor should your spirit."

The girl was staring at her, breathing deeply.

"Don't let me get my hopes up." She begged. "They won't let you adopt me. I know the criteria. The woman who wanted to teach me to play the piano? She did exist. She was the mother of one of my foster mothers. She took me over weekends sometimes when the boys got too much for the woman to handle and I got in the way. She wanted to take me but..."

Skyla smiled and squeezed her hands. "Then I'll just hide you in the wingdom until they let me adopt you." She said with a smile but Joanie could see that she was serious.

Shivering the girl slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. A tearful whisper drifted to her ear.

"Then I want my own pair of wings for I never want to fall again."

_AN: To ponywalker (and Gem as well) – Hmm... Maybe I should start reading the fine print.... No, actually – I am aware of the rule. I do the long AN thing a lot but I delete them after I'm sure everybody has read them This way I save space in the long run. I'm hoping that The Powers That Be turns a blind eye. (They haven't complained yet...) **(LITTLE REMINDER TO TPTB: I DO DELETE THESE! Oh great and mighty ones...)** But, I have taken it into considerations that maybe this on the sideline conversation has become too conspicuous. As we are all account holders I think we should be careful and scale it down a tad. _

_Sigh. _

_If you want to discuss anything further about cartoons – horses – or just life in general you two can feel free to e-mail me okay? Just – don't send any illegal stuff (pron, viruses, weed... -Okay, maybe that-, to my box.) And, I solemnly swear not to do anything nasty with your emails. _

_I don't have the time for it! :P _


	33. Epilogue: Return to Innocence

_AN: BIG APOLOGY FOR THE FIRST POST OF THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT OUT!  
Talk about letting loose ends hang... _

_Disclaimer: Return to Innocence is the Property of the band Enigma and all those who keep their copy right and their legal actions. It comes from the album: LSD – Love, Serenity, Devotion. (Amazing soundtrack) _

**Epilogue: Return to Innocence. **

_"Return To Innocence" – Enigma _

Love - Devotion

Feeling - Emotion

Don't be afraid to be weak

Don't be too proud to be strong

Just look into your heart my friend

That will be the return to yourself

The return to innocence

If you want, then start to laugh

If you must, then start to cry

Be yourself don't hide

Just believe in destiny

Don't care what people say

Just follow your own way

Don't give up and use the chance

To return to innocence...

"Skyla, I'm not kidding you when I say that this is going to be hard." Dr. Maggie Thompson's tone was stern, as it has been since Dame Skyla told her, her plans. "You might think that Joanie is cute now but..."

Skyla smiled to herself as she stood up to look out of the window.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that fact that she's anything but cute Dr. Thompson." She said. "And, I know her history. But, I also know what her future will be if I don't attempt to give her this chance. I'm trying to change to course of her life Maggie. Remember that. I don't want to sound portentous but, the way both you and she made it sound, there's not a lot else waiting for her in normal Foster care."

There was a soft laugh from the other side. "I know that." The woman said. "That's why I'm on your side Ma'am." There was a soft sigh from the other side of the telephone. "You can be assured that I'll handle this. For Joanie's sake. We'll have to go through a few other channels than we normally do but, it's not as if it hasn't been done before."

Her five Skydancers were playing another round in their "snowball championships war". This time it was Jade and Slam on the one side and Breeze, Camille and Angelica on the other. She was a little disappointed to see that Joanie wasn't with them.

"As long as they can't penalize me on it later – or find fault and take her away." Skyla told the woman. "I'll give you the name of my lawyer so that you two can sort out what needs to be done. How does that sound?"  
She felt Dr. Thompson's nod. "Off course, just fax it through, I don't have a pen or anything with me at the moment. Here's my information..."  
Skyla took down what she had to and said her goodbyes. Spark of childish excitement flared up at her as she looked at the number and then at the picture Joanie had given her for Christmas.

She knew that this was not going to be easy but somehow – she had a feeling that this was going to be worth it.

There was a reserved knock on her office door that made Skyla look up puzzled, it wasn't closed.

She smiled as she saw who it was and stood up.

"Weirmon." She said pleased. "Please come in."  
The tall man walked in unsure and gave her a reserved bow.

"My Queen." He intoned respectfully.  
Skyla smiled and shook her head.

"Skyla or Dame Skyla." She said with a smile. "I'm nothing more than that here. Please, have a seat."

The man, dressed in a black polo-neck jersey and denim nodded stiffly and took the first seat he reached.

Skyla gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you feeling any better?" She queried. "The first few days tend to be the hardest."  
The man's mouth twitched into a bleak smile. "I would have to agree with you your... Dame Skyla." He agreed. "It's heavier almost. I feel... Clumsy."  
Skyla laughed and put the picture aside. "I was clumsy." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, it will pass. Are you satisfied with your room? Has one of my students given you a tour of the Academy yet or will you accompany me later?"

Weirmon shook his head. "Young Breeze offered this morning when I saw him." He said. "But, I thought that I would first come to you. Needless to say, I got a little lost."  
The woman nodded in comprehension. "It's a big school." She admitted. "And, it's harder to navigate form the inside of a building if you're use to a bird's eye view..." She gave him a gentle smile. "But you'll get use to it Weir. By the time the students return you'll be settled and ready for them."  
There was a sad light in the man's eyes as he briefly glanced at his hands.

"Settled is the correct word my Queen." He said softly. "But, I will be ready for them. The instruments here, they aren't that much different from those back home."

Skyla stood up to give him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "They're not." She agreed. "And, living here isn't all that different either. Be sure to tell me though if you think that it won't work out."  
The solemn man looked up to smile at her.

"I will Dame Skyla." He said. "Thank you for this opportunity."  
The woman smiled. "I should thank you for this privileged." she said and turned back to her desk. Excited shouts drew her attention back to the window.

Skyla rushed forward and reached the window just in time to see Joanie jump up from behind Breeze's group and shower them with snowballs.

"You cheater!!!" Camille screamed and tired to hide behind the wall they had build, only to be attacked by Slam and Jade.

"You said you weren't playing!" Angelica added as she made a feeble attempt to get back at Joanie but the girl was too fast.  
With a whoop of delight she sped off and joined Slam's ranks.

"You guys are going to get it!" Breeze laughed as he tried to reform his group but everything had been thrown into chaos.

Joanie laughed and shouted something Skyla didn't catch. She glanced up after that and noticed the woman by the window.

She hesitated for a second before she grinned and inclined her head ever so slightly. Skyla mimicked the gesture but she doubted whether Joanie saw it, for Breeze had stormed through their ranks to grab the little snip and dump a whole load of snow on her.

The woman laughed and smiled at the man who had joined her side.

'Yes.' she decided.

This was definitively going to be worth it.

FIN... Or is it?

_AN: Well. I hope that it was worth it for you all. Believe it or not, I wanted this to be a short story. Boy was I wrong. :) A few things, for I can feel the Gem of Eternal questions formulating a few (hopefully you can tell I've become very fond of you :-),) – this is not finished. I'm in the process of writing a short (really this time) story that didn't quite fit in with the swing of this one. Waite and see, I'm not giving any spoilers. _

_To those who have read this without reviewing once. Shame on you. PLEASE PRESS GO! PLEASE!! :D_

_ON A LAST NOTE: This fic is dedicated to all the strong women in my life. My mom who, despite everything that happens, still have more than enough energy to get herself and me out of bed. To my sister who is my rock and a great inspiration as a mother and a wife and my grandmother who is 93 years old and STILL SANE! (need I say more) _


End file.
